Decisiones equivocadas
by Maria T
Summary: Hay veces que nuestras decisiones nos llevan a valorar una relación. Akane encuentra el amor sin buscarlo. Difrútala
1. Chapter 1

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico _pensamiento_

**Capítulo 1 La Fuga**

Era una mañana veraniega. Las flores de cerezas caían alrededor de los árboles y se formaban como una alfombra color rosa pálido. En Nerima había una familia ataviada en sus labores cada uno hacía su trabajo. Kasumi, la mayor se encargaba de la cocina, Nabiki de las finanza del dojo, Akane, bueno, ella se dedicaba a romper bloques y práticaba kata de la técnica de artes marcial todo vale. Ella siempre vestida con su jin blanco, que en realidad parecía más un gris y el cinto de la cintura era color negro. Su cara denotaba el esfuerzo que hacia, además de que estabas muy sudada.

Nabiki por su parte se pasaba molestándola diciendo que si seguía así, nadie se fijaría en ella, exepto los baboso de la escuela. Pues todas las mañanas tenía que librar una batalla con ellos. Akane hacía gesto de desaprobación al recordar la pesadilla de todas las mañana. A ella no le interesaba ninguno de esos babosos. Sólo soñaba con uno. Aquel hombre que había sido capás de comprendela, era muy tierno y muy guapo. Era su querido Dr. Tofu. Pero ella había notado que él se desvivía por su hermana Kasumi, pues cuando ella andaba cerca, él se volvía como un tonto. Hacía cosas incomprencible, se ponía torpe. Éso le daba a pensar que él le gustaba su hermana mayor.

Éso la entristecía, pues no podía competir con la belleza de su hermana. Aunque Tofu le decía que ella era muy linda, lo cierto era que para él iba a ser la niña de siempre.

Pero esa mañana de verano Akane no sabía que su vida iba a cambiar.

El padre, un hombre de 45 años las reune en la sala para darle una noticia que cambiaría las vidas de todos en la casa. Soun se veía muy emocionado con ojos llorosos, las jóvenes los miraban con recelos, pues sabía que su padre se emocionaba por todo. Soun tomó la palabra y dijo, –dentro de un mes mi amigo y su hijo vendán a visitarnos. Las chicas no entendía la emoción de la noticia pero no tardaron en enterarse, su padre prosiguió, –hice un compromiso de honor con mi amigo que una de ustedes debe casase con su hijo. Todas cayeron para atrás con una gota en su cabeza. Akane fue la primera en reaccional y le increpó, pero papá, ¿cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así?

–Cálmate hija, queremos que las dos escuelas de estilo libre se unan, es por éso que hicimos ese compromiso antes de que nacieran. Mi amigo vendrá de china de un entrenamiento muy duro que le ha dado a su hijo. Así que sean amables con ellos pues serán nuestros huéspedes. Kasumi sonrió y le dice, –tú sabe bien que siempre somos amables con nuestros huéspedes. –Lo sé, Kasumi lo sé. Nabiki saltó y le dice a su padre, ¿es muy guapo, alto? ¿qué color tienes sus ojos? –Soun se queda pensativo y le dice, –no lo sé nunca he tratado con él. Todas fruncen el ceño como señal de desaprobación. Soun prosigue y dice, –bueno en realidad tiene un pequeño problema, pero no tiene mucha importancia. –¿Y cuál es ese pequeño problema, resonga Nabiki. Pues, que su padre con el entrenamiento riguoso que le impuso, lo llevó a china y pues… –Habla papá díganos cual es el pequeño problema, ripostaba Kasumi. Pues que cayó una de las posas malditas de Jusenkyo.

–¿Y qué, con éso, preguntaba la pequeña.

–Pues…

Soun se llevó la mano al cuello y lo pasaba de arriba hacia abajo, adquirió una maldición.

Las tres a únisono –Una maldición, pero ¿cuál?

–Pues…verán, es un poco engorroso de explicar.

–Ayyy papá…, acábanos y disno y déjate de rodeo, le gritaba Akane pues ya se había impacientado.

–Se convierte en una niña peliroja. Entonces, las mayores antes de que Akane reaccionara, ella saltaron y le dijeron –Padre creo que la más adecuada para ser comprometida es Akane.

Akane salió del anonimato y gritando, –¿por qué yo?

–Porque tú odias a los niños. Así que tu prometido será medio hombre medio mujer. Y se retiran de lo más campantes, dejando a Akane y a su padre a solas. Soun se acercó a ella y la abraza muy emocionado –¡¡¡¡Tú serás la prometida del hijo de mi mejor amigo. Se separa y se va satisfecho dejando a Akane muy perpleja. Akane después de meditarlo un poco se dice para ella misma. –_Si me encuentra aquí. pues me iré esta misma noche. No quiero comprometerme con nadie y menos con ese hemafrodita._

_continuará_

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Todavía no he terminado Los eternos enamorados ni el engaño y me he embarcado en este otro proyecto pues hacen días que me daba vuelta en la cabeza. Espero que me den review en lo que terminos mis otras historias. Creo que este costara de 4 capítulos. Espero que sean de du agrado Aclaraciones: la historia es mía pero los personajes lo he cojido prestado del anime Ranma 1/2 de la autora Rumico Takahashi. Sólo lo hago para entretenerme un poco y para pasarla bien_

_Hasta luego_

Maité-chan


	2. El encuentro

Capítulo 2 El encuentro

En la noche cuando la última luz fue apagada en el dojo, Akane esperó para asegurarse de que todos estaban dormidos. La noche era clara pues alumbraba la luna llena. Los rayos se colaban por la ventana del cuarto de Akane. Por allí ella se deslizó muy sigilosa procurando no hacer ruido para que los ocupantes de la casa no se dieran cuenta que huía. Ella dejó una carta en su cuarto, dirigida a su papá poniendo las razones por la cual ella se iba de la casa.

Todo transcurrió muy bien y pudo alejarse de su casa a toda prisa sin que nadie se percatara de su fuga.

Akane atravieza por el bosque que allí se encontraba para poderse esconder en él, y desde allí pensar que iba hacer y para donde dirigirse. Al entrar al bosque los ruido de los animales nocturnos, hace que Akane le entre un escalofrío que se le paran todos los pelos de la piel. Pero ella no podía claudicar ahora pues no quería ese compromiso que la agoviaba. Con un joven muy raro que se convertía en mujer a causa de una maldición. En su apresurosa huída no se percata que se está adentrado demasiado al bosque y empieza a dudar por donde era la entrada o la salida de éste. Se da cuenta de que está perdida. Se sienta en el tronco de un árbol a descansar. Desde allí divisa entres los árboles una luz que se blandía de lado a lado como si estuviera bailando. Primero se asustró mucho pues pensó que era un alma penado. Pero al fijarse bien se dió cuenta de que se trataba de una fogata. Pronto su estomago le avisa que tiene un poco de hambre, pues por la prisa de la huída no se llevó nada para el camino. Habían pasado varias horas estaba canzada y con hambre. Así que se levantó y fue hacia aquella luz. Al llegar cerca de donde estaba la luz le da olor a la camida que se estaba cocinando allí. Entonces ella se acerca y se percata que no había nadie por los alrededores. Así que con pie de plomo y pensando con el estómago más que con la cabeza, se acerca a la olla, la destapa y ve que hay un guiso en ella. Akane busca con sus ojo a ver si podía haber algun envase para ella servirse del guiso. Al mirar a su alrededor ve dos tienda como si alguien estuvieran acampando allí. Al lado de la olla habían dos platos ella cogió uno de ellos. Se sirvió y empezó a comer como si nunca hubiera comido nada. Cuando estaba terminadose el plato de comida, oye voces proveniente entre el bosque. Ella en su huida tropieza con una de los casquibache que habían allí. Ranma al oír el ruido se adelanta para saber de que se trataba. Él pensó que el olor a la comida que se cocinaba, había atraido algun animal. Así que corrió l.o más aprisa que pudo. Porque con sólo imaginarse que los animales estaban husmenado su comida lo encolerizaba y le iba a dar su merecido al animal que se atreviera a comer de ella. Cuando llega ve que unos de los arbusto se estan moviendo y coje para ese lado. Como estaba oscuro Ranma corre hasta la sombra que se movía. Al alcanzarla se le tira encima para que no se escapara el ladronzuelo que se había atrevido a comerse el guiso. Akane fue rapidamente atrapado por dos fuertes brazos. Ella desesperadamente quería safarse de quien la sugetaba tan fuertemente. pero no lo logró así que intentó otra estrategia, gritó lo más furte que pudo para que su cactor la dejara libre. Ranma la sortó al percatase que se trataba de una joven. Entonces él sin perder el tiempo la empezó a increpar. Akane por respuesta saca el mazo, pero Ranma lo esquiva fácilmente y le vuelve a increpa: –Tras de ladrona, ¿quieres agredirme también? Entonces vuelve y la agarra y la lleva a regaña diente al campamento donde Genma lo esperaba.En el trayecto Akane se trata de safar infructuosamente. Pues su oponente era muy fuerte y no la sortó hasta no llegar al campamento. La pone en medio de los dos. Genma la mira de arriba abajo y le pregunta. ¿Quién eres niña? ¿Qué haces aquí en medio del bosque y a estas horas? ¿No sabes que es muy peligroso andar a solas por el bosque, y más aún tú que eres una niña.

–Akane lo miro por primera vez y pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre de más o menos de la edad de su padre, tenía puesto un pañuelo en la cabeza que parecía blanco. Sus ojos eran negro como la noche. Su tez oscura a causa de todo el sol que había cogido durantes sus viajes. Temió que ellos pudieran hacerle daño. Echó para atrás un paso para ir de huida pero no se percata que el joven captor estaba detrás de ella y la sujeta por ambas manos para que no se escapace. Akane le dice muy calmada, –por favor ¡suéltame!

–Si me promete no irte te soltaré.

–Está bien, tú ganas. Además es de madrugada y estoy muy cansada.

Ranma la suelta pero ante le advierte que él va a estar alerta y que no se pasara de lista.

Akane asiente con la cabeza y dice, –está bien. De todas forma no sé a donde ir.

Entonces Genma se adelanta y le dice, –Puedes quedarte con nosotros.

–Pero papá a dónde va a dormir.

–Es lógico en tu tienda.

Ranma y a Akane a unisono –¡Estás loco!

–Obvio que tu dormirás afuera, Ranma. Le dejarás la tienda a ella.

–A ella estás loco me moriré de frío. ¿Por qué tengo yo que ceder mi tienda?

–Porque éso es lo que hacen un caballero con una dama.

–Pues yo no veo ninguna dama por aquí papá. Y mira de reojo a Akane pues se percata de que su aura está crecida, teme que vuelva a sacar el mazo.

–Ranma ella es nuestra guesped y debes comportarte amable con ella.

–Por qué debo de comportarme amable con ella sin tan siquiera quiere decir ¿quién es?

Akane se acuerda de que no le había dado su nombre. El joven tenía razón. Ella se hubiese comportado igual.

Resongando trata de decir algo. Pero Ranma no la dejó hablar y prosiguió con su retórica de macho herido. –Además ella no se ha comportado como una joven sino como una verdadera marimacho. ¿Por qué tengo que tener consideraciones con ella?

Akane saca el mazo e incruta la cabeza de Ranma en el suelo. El padre de Ranma da un paso atrás. –Niña, niña, cálmate. Mi hijo es un bocón ingreíado pero puede ser tierno cuando quiere.

Akane mira el cuerpo de Ranma que yacía todavía en el suelo incrustrado.

–Está bien me quedaré en la tienda de él. Estoy muy cansada.

–Está bien, mañana hablaremos y podrás decirme por qué has huido de tu casa.

Akane vuelve a mirar a Ranma.

Genma comprende lo de su mirada y le dice, –no te preocupes de él yo me encalgaré. Ahora vete y descansa.

Akane se retira y entra a la tienda. Ve con sorpresa lo recogido que estaba, para se una tienda de un joven. Akane husmeó por la tienda y divisó una camisa estilo chino color rojo con manga larga y los puños blancos.

Se quitó lo que traía pues estaba muy sucio, y se puso la camisa. A ella le quedaba grande y le cubría todo el cuerpo. Se quedó pensando en lo sucedido y se quedó dormida, porque el canzancio la venció.

Genma entra a la tienda con Ranma y allei lo deja, aún todavía inconciente.

Continuará…

jajajjajajaj

Si has leido hasta aquí, pues has aguantado más que yo. JAJAJAJAJA

Espero que me den review como siempre.

**Ahora a contetar el único review.**

**daianapotter **

**2005-11-09**

**ch 1, anon.Hola, me gusta mucho tu fic, y espero que esten tan buenos como los que tenes pendientes( que por cierto el portal y esperan actualizaciones de los tres fics, conmigo a la delantera).**

**Gracia por tu review.**

**Espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**Sobre el portal te diré que varias veces he envíado mis actualizaciones de Los eternos eñamorados y el Engaño y no lo han posteado en la página de EL PORTAL. Me gustaría saber como le hago para que pueda actualizar mis historias. También he enviado dibujos para que lo ponga en la sección de Fanart y tampoco he recivido ninguna respuesta. No lo han puesto. Desde junio creo que había envíado mi historia y dibujo y hasta ahora.**

**Espero que me diga a cual dirección te las envío.**

**Ahora me despido **

**Att. Maité-chan**


	3. La Esperanza

**Capítulo 3 La Esperanza**

A la amanecer Ranma se levantó adolorido y entre dientes se decía, marimacho violenta, pero me las pagará lo prometo. Genma ya había puesto la tetera para calentar agua para el té.

–Hijo como dormiste, le dice Genma con un tono casual.

–Y cómo quieres que me sienta después de que un trock me atropellara, dijo Ranma con un tono sarcástico y muy molesto

–No es para tanto, me imagino.

–¡¡¡QUE NO FUE PARA TANTO!

Claro a tí no fue que te dieron.

Genma se le acerca y lo confronta –Éso te pasa, hijo, por ser tan bocón. Aprende la lección. Uno es dueño de lo que calla y es esclavo de lo que dice.

Ranma le patea el trasero, y con su aura casi roja le dice, –mira quién viene hablar. No recuerdo que me hayas enseñado modales. Lo único que obtengo de tí son golpes, patadas. Como quieres que sepa como tratar a otra persona si toda mi vida ha sido entrenar, entrenar, entrenar. ¡¡Qué fastidio! Que yo sepa con la única persona, además de tí, que he tratado ha sido con Uchan y sólo era mi amiga. Y si más no recuerdo tú saliste de un modo sopechoso de la casa de ella y calgando con una cuentiosa dote. Donde el que salió beneficiado fuiste tú.

Genma baja la cabeza y muy serio le dice, –tienes que saber tratar a una dama. Hay cosas que se le puedes decir y otras no. Además, no he robado nada sólo lo tomé prestado y algún día lo comprenderás.

Ranma en ese momento se enfureció apretó los puños y le metió duro por la cabeza. –Vaya, no tienes verguenza ninguna. Mira que darme lecciones a mí.

Genma cayó sampado en el suelo por el golpe que Ranma le había propinado.

En ese momento sale Akane lo más campate y le dice, –Buenos días.

Ambos la miran pero…Ranma la mira de arriba abajo, ve que trae puesta su camisa preferida y va hacia ella con pies muy pesado que se denotaba que estaba muy molesto por la dicusión que sostenía con su padre, además estaba molesto por lo del mazaso de la noche anterior, y para colmo, ella se había tomado el atrevimiento de urgar en sus cosas y ponerse su camisa favorita.

Akane no entendía que le pasaba a Ranma pues traía sus ojos encandecentes y muy molesto. Ella dió un pasos atrás, mientras él se acercaba muy apresuradamente. Akane seguía dando pasos para atrás y no se dió cuenta de que había una piedra bastante grande donde se tropezó se cayó y en el "interin" la camisa de Ranma se encaja en una de las ramas de los arbustos y se desgarra un poco. En ese momento Ranma pierde los estrivos y con movimiento presiso le quita de un sopetón la camisa china que traía ella, dejándola totalmente desnuda y ante la vista de los dos. Akane en su vergüenza corre lo más rapido posible para escoderse, y no se da cuenta que se había torcido uno de los tobillos y con su adrenaliana arriba, no sentía nada de dolor en ese momento. Siguió corriendo sin parar y jadeaba por estar cansada. De pronto se desplomó pues ya su tobillo no la aguantaba más, se retorcía de dolor. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y al caer cubrió todo su cuerpo desnudo. Ranma por su parte se quedó en "skock" al ver que la niña no traía nada puesto debajo de su camisa. Tragó hondo y empezó a sentirse mal. Su reacción no había sido precisamente de un caballero. Aun no salía de su asombro cuando siente un cantazo en la nuca, cae al suelo arrodillado.

–¡¡¡RANMA VE A BUSCARLA! Declaró un guigantesco padre que no creía lo que había acabado de hacer su hijo. Él se levanta y con vergüenza en su cara, va sin protectar en busca de ella. Traía en su mano todavía la camisa que le había arrancado a ella. Se decía por el camino, –Pero que burro, que burro soy. ¿Qué estará pensando ella de mí? ¿Cómo pude ser tan bruto? ¡¡Sólo es una camisa, sólo es una camisa por dios. No sé que me pasó, no pensé bien lo que hacía. Me la desquité con ella, y no merecía que la tratase así. Papá tiene razón, aunque me duela admitirlo. ¿Dónde estará ella? Debo de encontrarla y pedirle disculpa. Ranma no sabía hacia donde ir. De momento oye a alguien lamentandose y gimiendo de dolor. Se acerca poco a poco y detrás de unos arbustos estaba ella tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse, sólo se retorcía del dolor, desnuda, desamparada y desprotegida. Entonces, decidido a reparar su daño se acerca a ella. Akane al verlo le dice enojada. –No te atrevas a tocarme, ¡¡¡Pervertido!

Ranma sacude su cabeza y con mucha frialdad le contesta. –¿Que crees, que estoy deseoso de tomar tu cuerpo? No te has visto en un espejo, eres una marimacho fea. Ranma creyó que si él le decía éso, ella iba a dejar que la ayudara.

Pero su repuesta fue inesperada. Hecho a llorar de pura rabia. –¿Con qué derecho vienes a insultarme de esa manera tan despectiva? ¿Qué te hice para queme odies tanto? Además me quitaste la camisa. Su lagrimas seguían cayendo en su delicada y sonrosada mejilla. –Si me la hubieses pedido yo te la hubiera dado. Se veía que estaba avergonzada y tenía una furia por dentro que le salía por los ojos. Tenía su piel erizada por el frío.

Ranma se da cuenta que ésa no era la estrategia. Él con su bocota lo había hecho de nuevo. –/¡¿_Por qué no puedo poner las palabras correctas! Ella está herida debo de ayudarla./_ Se acerca un poco más y le dice con una voz tierna. –Vengo ayudarte solamente, por favor déjate que te revice tu tobillo. No te haré daño, lo prometo. Y alsaba las manos en son de paz. Ella se sorprende, pues él le habló muy tierno. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar así. Algo en ella le decía que podía confiar en él y la otra parte decía que no. Tenía una tormenta en su cabeza, por primera vez no tenía a Kasumi para consultarle, ¿Qué podía hacer? No sabía que decisición tomar en ese momento, Ranma le tendió su mano, más esta no estaba vacía, tenía en ella la camisa china que le había arrancado. Ella dudó un poco pues aunque no se le notara le tenía miedo, casi estaba temblando de miedo. Ella temerosa y con sus manos temblorosa a causa de frío, nervios y dolor a la misma vez le tendió la mano y muy cuidadosamente coge la camisa que él le ofrecía para poder tapar su cuerpo. Enseguida todo su cuerpo experimentó un calido calor agradable, pues Ranma la había sujetado de la muñeca y le decía con una voz arrulladora que casi la tenía innotizada. –Ven, quiero ver como está tu tobillo. Cuando trata de levantarse, Ranma se percata que la chiquilla estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo y se podía lastimar más de la cuenta. Al ver el dolor dibujado en su cara, él sin previo aviso la toma en sus brazos y la carga de regreso al campamento. En el trayecto Akane le pregunta. –¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué, qué?

–¿Por qué te comportas tan amable conmigo si hace unos momento estaba hecho una fiera?

–Porque no puedo ver llorar a una chica. Además no he sido una buena persona contigo. Porque soy un bruto y nunca he sabido tratar con…

–¿Con quién?

–Bueno olvídalo. Lo cierto es que te debo una disculpa. Quiero que me perdones niña. No fue mi intención desnudarte, tan poco soy un pervertido como tu dices. Sólo soy un joven que sólo ha sabido de golpes y nada más.

–Pues yo no soy una marimacho como tú dices tampaco.

Ranma seguía caminando en silencio con Akane en brazos. Por su parte Akane está un poco tensa pero… ¿debía de confiar en él o no? En esos momentos no tenía otra opción que confiar en él, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Por otro lado él le impiraba un poco de confianza, así que se relajó. Ranma no se atrevía a mirarla por vergüenza. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Cuando llegaron al campamento Genma le pregunta, –¿Niña estás bien? Akane asiente con la cabeza. Ranma aun la tenía en sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando ella le dice –por favor puedes bajarme. Ranma la sienta en una piedra y le dice, –Voy a buscar unas vendas para curarte. Ranma se retira y Genma aprovecha y le dice, Perdona a mi hijo, aveces es impulsivo, pero tiene buenos sentimientos. Akane contesta con voz temblorosa y adolorida –No se preocupe, ya él se ha disculpado conmigo. Genma, entonces, le dice muy firmemente. Voy al pueblo a buscar unos víveres y a llamar a un amigo. Ranma salió de su casa de campaña con una caja donde había vendajes y otros accesorio para primeros auxilios.

Genma se le acerca y le dice, ¡Ranma, voy al pueblo, espero que no te pelees con ella, señalando a Akane, –y te comporta como un buen caballero. Me has entendido Ranma.

Ranma baja la cabeza y le dice, –Sí papá, la cuidaré muy bien.

–¿Puedo confiar en tí?

–Sí, vete de una vez.

Ranma se acerca a Akane y le dice, –mientras papá esté en el pueblo yo te cuidaré. Así que relajate un poco, que yo veré que hay con tu tobillo.

–Sí. Se le quedó mirando en la forma que Ranma manejaba los vendajes y ungüentos. Ranma se arrodilla delante de ella y empieza a revisar el tobillo y le comenta, –te voy a poner este ungüento chino, es ideal para aliviar y curar muy rápido estas torcedura. Ya verás que mañana estarás mejor.

Ranma le empieza a dar masaje al tobillo con el ungúento. Akane empezó a sentir un alivio pero a la misma vez se sorojó, pues se quedó observando a Ranma y se dió cuenta lo guapo que era. Ranma la mira y Akane cambia su vista para otro lado no queriendo verlo a sus ojos.

–¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?

–¿Qué creés?

–Te vuelvo a pedir discurpa.

–Está bien, vamos a olvidarlo, ¿Quieres?

–Por mí está bien.

Hubo un silencio sepulcrar mientras Ranma se dedicaba a curar a Akane.

Él rompe el silencio y le indaga. –Todavía no sé tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Akane lo mira como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta de otro mundo.

–No vas a decirme, ¿cómo te llamas?

Akane no sabía que hacer, no quería dar su verdadero nombre. Se puso a pensar que nombre era más adecuado, así que le dijo, Soy Nina me puedes llamar así.

–¿Nina, bien. Bueno, Nina, ¿qué hacías en el bosque sola de madrugada?

– Estaba huyendo de casa. Cuando me escotraste estaba muy cansada y hambrienta, así que me atreví a llegar aquí y coger del guiso que cocinaban, y por cierto estaba muy bueno. Pero tú te enojaste y lo comprendo y debo de ofrecerte una disculpa.

–Está bien, no hace falta. Empezó a vendar el tobillo de Akane. –Bueno ya está. ¿Cómo te siente ahora.

–Un poco aliviada. Tenías razón.

–¿De qué?

–Que ese ungüento chino es muy bueno. ¿A dónde aprendiste hacer éso?

–¿A hacer qué?

–A masajar y curar torceduras.

–Pues cuando uno está todo el tiempo de viaje de entrenamiento, se aprende muchas cosas. Por ejemplo ésto lo aprendí de unos monjes chinos cuando papá me dejó con ellos para un entrenamiento especial de yoga. Ya sabes.

–¡Ah, lo haces muy bien. Akane se sonrie y Ranma al verla se queda embelezado por esa hermosa sonrisa.

continuará

**Ahora a contestar review**

**melisita 2, anon.Hola Maité-chan**

**Te ha salido bien estos dos capitulos, continua, que lo haces muy bien. Besos meli-chan (melisita)**

**Gracias por tu review. Aquí envío el tercer cap de mi historia. Espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**Att. Maité-chanSayuri **

**2005-11-11**

**ch 2, anon.**

**Un inicio algo locochon pero ¿de que otra manera puede ser tratandose de Ranma y Akane?saludos.**

**Así es, tratandose de esos dos como se podria empezar sino es como algo descabellado y loco. Te agradeszco tu review y aquí está el tercer cap. Espero que te guste.**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**Uzziel 2, anon.**

**Tienes que contactarte con Danae o Némesis. Tal vez tienes un correo equivocado y por eso no ha sido exitoso el traspaso de información**

**Si puede ser que tenga un correo equivocado pero siempre lo he enviado al Portal y no sé si tienen otro correo además del que presenta en la página. Espero que pueda ostener un correo que pueda enviar mis historias de Ranma y Akane. Y también mis dibujos.**

**Att. Maité-chan**

**daianapotter **

**2005-11-10**

**ch 2, anon.hola Maité-chan de verdad que me esta gustando haber como acaba esto . si es que adoro los fic Ranma/Akane. respecto a enviarmelos es un honor mi email es respecto al portal hablare mañana con Danae haber que dice.okis?**

**Si te ha gustado porfa ponte en contacto conmigo a ver como puedo enviar mis historias de Ranma y Akane. mi direccion es es importante que envies tu correo electronico para yo poder enviarte mis historias. y dime en que formato te la envío en rtf o la prefieres en html.**

**Gracias por interesarte en mis historias,**

**Att. Maité-chan**


	4. El Rescate

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico _pensamiento_

**Capítulo 4** **El rescate**

Genma regresa de la ciudad de Nerima muy contento pues se había comunicado con su amigo. Cuando llega al campamento ve que Ranma ya había recogido ramas secas, prendido la fogata y puesta la olla con agua para hacer el guiso. También había cazado una liebre y la preparó para hacer un guiso de conejo. Akane se ofreció para prepar el guiso. Ellos aceptaron gustosos. Mientras se estaba cocinando, olía muy bien y Ranma estaba impaciente pues quería que se terminara de cocinar el guiso para comer. Akane orgullosa de lo que había hecho le sirve gustosa a los dos varones. Ranma y Genma le dieron las gracias. Ambos dijeron, –¡A comer!

Cuando se echaron el primer bocado en la boca sus caras se tornaron rojas como tomate y al mismo tiempo botaron la comida al instante. Ranma que siempre había sido un bocón de siete suela se levanta y le increpa, –Tratas de envenenarnos niña, esa comida es incomible. Akane saca el mazo y lo manda volar y le dice, –¡Qué malagradecido eres! Se fue y se encerró en la tienda y no salió todo el día. Ranma venía malhumorado diciendose así mismo. –Si le dije la verdad, no sabía que era tan anegada para confeccional comida. Y encima se enoja conmigo y me manda a volar. Pero que se creé esa niña, que tengo que aguantarle todo. Ya verá cuando llegue la pondré en su sitio. Miro a todos los lado y no encontró a Genma, ni Akane. Ranma tiró el guiso en el suelo. Había lavado la olla y echado agua a hervir para hacer una sopa de verduras sin carne, pues Akane la había echado a perder. Al recordarlo, éso lo encrespó más y desde ese momento Ranma le declara la guerra a Akane. Ella estaba muy molesta con él y no quería verle la cara más. Así que esperó hasta que oscureciera y se fugó lejo del campamento. Lo que Akane no sabía, era que estaba siendo observada por un maleante que merodiaba el sitio. En cuanto estubo lejo del campamento ¡Zas! el hombre le echa la mano a Akane y la aprisiona contra un árbol muy frondoso. La ata allí y le amarra la boca para que no gritara. Ella estaba asustada y no tenía ni idea que quería el hombre. Entonces él se acerca a ella y le dice, –niña no sabes lo que te espera, cuando lleguen mis compañeros haremos un festín contigo. Tu serás el plato pricipal. JAJAJAJAJAJA y reí divertido sabiendo que Akane era presa fácil y un bombón que iban a devorar.

Mientras en el campamento Genma llega tarde y llama a Ranma.

–Hey, Ranma traje algo para comer, por qué no traes a Nina, para que coma un poco de ésto ya que no ha comido nada en todo el día.

–Yo no voy a llamarla si quiere que coma ve tú por ella.

–Pero hijo, no seas así, y ve por ella.

–Que no, te dije.

Genma, entonces fue a buscarla y cuando abre la tienda, no ve a la niña. Entonces Genma fue a donde Ranma y le dice, –ella no está. ¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera sola por el bosque? Ve y búscala y no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.

Ranma hace un gesto de desagrado pero le dice, –Esta bien…¡Que fastidio!

Cuando Ranma se aleja un poco del campamento se dice, –ella se va, y a mí me toca buscarla. ¿Dónde estará metida esa niña? Si supiera los peligros que hay para ella. Es tan testadura, no sabe cocinar, es violenta, una marimacho de lo peor. Pero también tiene la sonrisa más linda que he visto. Enseguida se sonroja al recordarla.

Mientras en el campamento de los maleantes.

Hey y que casaste hoy Oni. Ves, una linda y bella jovencita. Hey Fuji quiero ser el primero en comerme esta dulsura. Rico tu siempre quiere ser el primero. Oni los increpa, –el primero quiero ser yo, puesto que yo fui el que encontré el bomboncito. Y sacaba la lengua humedeciendos sus labios como si estubiera saboreando algo. Y mientras discutían, Akane iba tratando de desaterse. Casi lo ha logrado cuando Oni le pone una mano encima y dice –bombón tu serás mía. y se le acerca, le quita la venda de la boca y Akane grita a todo pulmón. ¡¡NO TE ACERQUE PERVERTIDO! NO ME TOQUES ASQUEROSO!

Ranma oye la voz de ella implorando que no la tocasen y voces de hombre diciendole atrocidades a Akane. Ranma apresuró el paso y vió que uno de ellos trataba de desvestirla para abusar de ella mientras Akane trataba de safarse del agarre de los otros dos que estaban ansioso para hacer fiesta con ella. Akane por su parte gritaba, mientras los otros dos hombre la aguantaban para que Oni abusara de ella. Ranma inrumpió en su fiestesita y le dijo, –¡SUÉRTELAN MALDITOS! ¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA CON SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS! SI LA TOCAN LOS MATO.

Akane al ver a Ranma abrió los ojos como implorando que la ayudase.

–Yo soltar este bomboncito ni loco que estubiera, dice Oni. Ranma entonces le dice, –sino la sueltas verás lo que te pasará.

–Tú y quién, más lo dicen.

Yo me vasto solo para derribarlo a los tres. Su aura crecía más y más y estaba dispuesto a defenderla a capa y espada. Entonces Oni, Rico, y Fuji dejaron a Akane atada y se dispusieron a pelear con el intruso que había echado a perder su fiestecita. Cuando se aproximaron, Ranma se abalanzó sobre ellos y empezó a pelear contra los tres maleantes. Uno de ellos poseía un puñal y trataba de herir a Ranma. Pero como él era ágil le dió una patada en la mano y le tira el puñal lejos de allí.

Akane por su parte trataba de desatarse para poder ayudar a Ranma. Él seguía peleando con Oni el cual le decía, si creés que voy a dejar ese bombón porque a tí te de la gana no lo conseguirá. Rico había dejado de pelear pues él estaba interesado en la chica así que se le acerca a ella y le dice, ven nena, ven con papá, pero no la llegó a tocar porque Ranma había saltado sobre Oni y le propinó una patada al estómago a Rico que lo mandó a volar. Fuji había huido pues no quería que lo nockearan y Oni al ver que estaba solo huye del lugar despavorido. Entonces, Ranma se le acerca a Akane, la deshata y le dice, –ven niña y le pone la camisa que traía puesta, pues ella estaba semidesnuda.

–¡Te encuentras bien!

Akane se tira hacia él y empieza a llorar y entre lágrimas le dice, ¡Tenía mucho miedo! Gracias por venir por mí, he sido una testadura. No debí enojarme contigo.

–Esta bien. El tonto fui yo y no tú, pues debía de ser más reservado en mis comentarios. ¿Me perdonas?

Akane no levantaba la vista tenía mucha vergüenza. Pensar que tan sólo ellos hubieran realizado su cometido ella se iba a sentir asco por ella misma.

Ranma le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarla un poco y le dice. –No te preocupes no voy dejaré que nadie te vuelva a tocar. Te lo prometo, lo decía con una voz muy tierna. –Vámonos al campamento. Ranma llegó al campamento. Y Genma al verlos le preguntó, ¿Qué pasa hijo, por qué vienes en camisilla y ¿por quéAkane tiene tu camisa?

–Es que unos bribones querían abusar de ella y ya sabe lo que pienso de éso papá.

Akane los interrumpe y le dice,

–¿Puedo usar una de tus camisas?

–Claro, ponte la que quieras. Después viene para que comas algo.

Akane le mira fustivamente, y asiente con la cabeza con un sonrisa en sus labios. Ranma al verla se sonrojó.

Cuando Akane se desapareció de la vista de ellos, Genma le comenta, –Recoge todo, que esta misma noche iremos a Nerima en casa de mi amigo.

–Pero papá ¿qué hacemos con ella?

–Ella viene con nosotros.

Ranma no entendía por qué su papá se empeñaba que ella los acompañara a la casa de su prometida. ¿Cómo iba a llevarla a ella?

–Papá ella esta cansada no podrá soportar la caminata.

–No te preocupes Ranma, tú la llevarás en brazos y no se diga más.

Ranma frunce el ceño pero no dice nada.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse Akane ya estaba dormida. Entonces Ranma la cogió entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta llegar a Nerima. Ranma exclamó, –por fin hemos llegado. Genma por su parte le dice a Ranma, –que espera vámos que el dojo está allí delante. Ranma suspiró. Cuando llegan a la casa, Soun lo estaba esperando en la entrada saluda a Genma, y cuando ve a Akane se tira sobre ella y la empieza acariciar y se veía sus ojos llorosos, –mi niña, mi pobre niña y empieza a llorar como una magdalena. Ranma no comprendía, pero seguía cargando en sus brazo a Akane. Ella estaba profundamente dormida y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en su casa. Kasumi sale al encuentro se sonrie y le da gusto que Akane hubiera aparecido. –Papá, papá cálmate, y tú Ranma ven conmigo para que la suba al cuarto. Soun le dice, ve hijo y pon a tu prometida en su cuarto. Ranma habre los ojos como plato, pensó _/Dijo mi prometida. y además la hermana mayor la ha llamado Akane. –Pero, no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué ella me mintió? ¿Por qué no me dijo su verdadero nombre?_ Mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamiento choca con otra chica. Abre lo ojos pues era una chica muy guapa y coqueta.Entonces, Nabiki se para de frente y lo mira de arriba abajo y le dice –Hey tú ¿ya has dormido con ella? Ranma la mira y le contesta apenado, –¡NO¡ ¿Como vas a pensar éso?

–Es que lo que ella lleva puesto no es de ella, supongo que es tuyo. Nabiki le da una sonrisa triunfar.

Kasumi le increpa, –por favor hermana no ves que él llega cansado para oir tus bromas pesadas.

–Ay, Kasumi, déjame que me divierta un poco. No ves la cara chistosa que puso cuando le hice la pregunta. JAJAJAJAJA y se fue riendo de los más campante.

Kasumi se viró y le dijo, –no le hagas caso a Nabiki ella le gusta hacer bromas. Ya la irás conociendo.

Llegaron al cuarto de Akane y Kasumi le indica que entre y ponga a Akane en su cama. Ranma pone muy suavemente a Akane en su cama. La mira, se sonroja de nuevo y se retira para que ella pueda descanzar. Pues para ella había sido un día muy pesado.

Entonces, Ranma piensa. –/_De verdad que estas hermanas son diferentes./ _Vuelve y mira a su prometida y cierra la puerta.

continuará…

Se que me he tardado en este cap. Espero terminarlo con el otro cap.

Meli-chan. ya queda poco, así que no te impacientes. Espero que acabes el tuyo pues me encanta.

Att.

Maité-chan

**Ahora a contestar los review**

**Meli-chan03 3, anon.Que bien te ha salido este capitulo, te felicito.**

**Continualo, continualo no me puedes dejar asi de intrigada. Besos y animos melichan**

**Aquí te puse el 4 cap Espero que te guste. Y gracias por apoyarme**

**Att**

**Maité-chan**

**daianapotter 3, anon.hola,pues si queres hacemos una cosa: vos me envias el fic con los capirulos, y las notas de autor que quieras poner, y yo se lo mando a danae no te pongo la dire porque me he dado cuenta que aunque la pnga no sale, por el formato no te preocuepes, pero lo preferiria que me lo enviaren en word como archivo adjunto asi se lo puedo enviar mas facilmente, ¿te parece? bueno mi email es el que aparece arriba para cualquier consulta**

**Cual quieres que te envie lo de la historia de los eterno Enamorado o esta historia que acabo de comenzar. De todas maneras gracias para mi será un honor estar en el Portal Ya me pondré en contacto contigo. Si quieres puedes escribirme un email a Ha se me olvidaba que tengo ilustraciones hechas por mí de Ranma y Akane. Me gustaría formar parte de los Fanart y muchas gracias.**

**Att**

**Maité-chan**


	5. Elcompromiso

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico _pensamiento_

Cap. 5 El compromiso

Cuando Ranma cerró la habitación de su prometida, Kasumi lo condujo hacia su habitación y le dice, –Aquí dormirás con tu padre. Ranma recorre con su mirada toda la habitación y vió dos futones puesto en el suelo. Él pensó que ya los estaban esperando y era por eso que la habitación estaba muy limpia. Él le hizo una reverencia a Kasumi de agradecimiento y ella le correspondió con su sonrisa de ángel. En esos momento Ranma se sonroja. Ella lo saca de su anonamiento y le dice, –En el fondo a la izquierda esta el baño por si quieres asearte antes de acostarte, –Esta bien, le responde Ranma en un tono casual. Kasumi se retira y Ranma pone la mochila en el piso en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Después sale hacia el baño pero se encuentra de frente con su padre convertido en panda. –Grrru grru el panda gruñe y con un cartelito le dice. YO LLEGUÉ PRIMERO y saca otro cartelito que dice, PUESDES ESPERAR UN POCO. A Ranma le sale una gota de sudor y por donde mismo vino se fue pues cuando su padre se ponía en esa actitud era mejor ceder pues estaba cansado y no deseaba pelear con él. Ranma estaba mirando por la ventana cuando su padre inrrumpió en la habitación y se acostó en uno de los futones. Entonces él se asoma y ve que está todo oscuro y se dirige nuevamente al baño. Entra se quita la ropa en esos momento se ve como un flashazo y cuando mira se queda sorprendido pues en la puerta estaba Nabiki con cámara en mano.

Ranma dice muy enojado, –pero con un demonio, ¿qué estas haciendo?

–No ves… te tomo fotos. Y seguia tomando más fotos.

–Pero no te das cuenta que estoy desnudo.

–Eso es lo interesante de las fotos, dice Nabiki con una sonrisa pícara. Además te ves muy bien.

Ranma se avergüenza en ese momento se puso rojo muy rojo y después le dió rabia. –¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada e inconciente? Y acercandose a Nabiki le quita la cámara de un sopetón le saca el rollo y le entrega la cámara sin el rollo.

–Nabiki frunce el seño como señal de desaprovación pero en seguida se repone y le dice, –en otra ocasión te sacaré más fotos.

–Sí… pero trata de que tenga ropa puesta, lo dice entre diente pues estaba verdaderamente furioso.

–Buenas noches Ranma-kun, dice Nabiki con una sonrisa de lado a lado y se retira feliz.– /_Por lo meno lo pude ver desnudo jajajajaja/ _Ella pensaba para sí.

Ranma sigue molesto pero al entrar al baño se relajó un poco y se mete a la tina hasta el cuello. El agua caliente era reconfortable. Cuando estaba allí piensa en Akane. –_/Lo digo y lo seguiré soteniendo estas hermanas son diferentes./_ Lo que no entiendo , ¿por qué, Akane me mintió? ¿Por qué no dió su verdadero nombre? Akane…, Akane…, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez su nombre como si quisiera guardarlo muy profundo en su corazón y grabarlo en su mente. –Ese nombre va con ella. A la verdad que es lindo su nombre. Pero… que digo, si es una marimacho, que además no sabe cocinar y para colmo es mi prometida. Pero su sonrisa…es espectacular y sus ojos color café me cautivan, es tierna y a la misma vez fuerte cuando tiene que serlo. En ese momento Ranma tenía un conflicto entre su corazón y la razón. Cuandó se bañó, se dirigió al cuarto y al pasar por una de las puertas se fijó que decía Akane. Se detubo delante de ella y se quedó meditando por unos segundos, se sonrie, –mi prometida…así que eres mi prometida. Se retira hacia su habitación dónde ya su padre estaba dormido. Se tira al futon y se queda pensando…mmm de verdad que es linda cuando sonrie. Dicho éso se entregó a morfeo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En la mañana siguiente Akane se levanta… palpadea como cuatro veces al ver que se encontraba en su habitación. Ella creía que estaba soñando puesto que se había acostado en al futon dentro de la tienda de Ranma y había amanecido en su cuarto. –Ahora sí que me he vuelto loca, no comprendo nada, decía ella muy confundida. Volvió a mirar enfocando bien los ojos… y para su gran sorpresa no se equivocaba, estaba en su cuarto. Pero… ¿cómo había parado ahí? ¿Cómo Ranma y Genma sabían la dirección? Su cabeza estaba hecha un verdadero lío de confusión. Pero la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba las respuestas de todas sus preguntas. Quien había entrado era Kasumi y suspirando le dijo, –Al fin te levantaste Akane. todos te estamos esperando para desayunar así que aseate, y guiñándole un ojo –ponte muy bonita pues verá quién esta en la sala esperando por tí. En eso pasa Nabiki y le dice, –Vaya, hermana, me da gusto de que estes aquí de nuevo, Además no sabes la que te espera. Akane estaba perpleja no entendía nada, levanta una de sus cejas y dice, –¿de qué hablas Nabiki?

–Ya lo verás y se va sonriendose.

–Apúrate Akane, que él no tiene todo el día para esperarte. Kasumi se sonríe, Además es muy guapo.

Akane abre los ojos como platos se le cae la boca al suelo y después dice, –¿Kasumi, también tú?

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mientras Ranma, Genma, Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi estaban esperando el momento del encuentro. Akane se asea, se viste su mejor traje y baja. Mientras va bajando Ranma se fija y se queda embobado por la belleza de la chica. Después cambia la cara y se sonroja, no quería ser tan obvio, pero Akane es hermosa y que podía hacer. Ella venía bajando con una de ésas sonrisas, pero le cambió el semblante al ver de quienes se trataban, Se empezó a sentir mal ya que sabía y estaba cociente de que les había mentido a los dos. Pero enseguida se repuso y bajó altiva y orgullosa, dándole a entender que ella no se afectaba con nada aunque adentro estaba temblando del miedo. Kasumi le indica que se siente al lado de Ranma, cuando ella se sienta, siente que Ranma se tensa un poco, pero después se relajó. Akane no se atreve ni a mirarlo pero siente que todos los ojos estaban en la espectatiba y sobre ellos caían todos como torrente de lluvia. Soun, después de unos minutos de silencio, empieza a hablar. –Bueno familia aquí estamos reunidos para concretar un compromiso que desde hace tiempo mi amigo Genma y yo teníamos pensado. Pues queremos que las dos escuela se una. Akane tú va a ser la prometida de Ranma. Akane iba a protestar pero algo se lo impidió pues su padre le dió una de esas mirada que no se podía obviar. Soun prosigue, después de una breve interrupción. –Hacía tiempo que soñabamos con éste encuentro y por fin nuestros sueños se hacen realidad, verdad Genma, él asiente con la cabeza. Entonces las miradas se posan en Akane. Soun dice muy calmado, –así que desde ahora queda comprometida con Ranma. Tú señalndo a Ranma, –desde ahora tendrá la responsabilidad de protegerla. Ranma frunce el seño pues era como una obligación o un pedido.

Akane se levanta furiosa y le dice, –vasta ya papá, tú nunca me cosultaste para este compromiso y además no quiero estar comprometida con ese pervertido hemafrodita. Ranma salta de donde estaba y le increpa muy cerca de su cara, ¿A quién le dices pervertido hemafrodita? –¿Será a ti, le dice Akane muy cerca de su cara. –Además sabemos que te convierte en niña.

–Que me convierta en niña no significa que sea una niña. Además a mi se me va con sólo agua caliente pero lo de marimacho no te lo despinta nadie. Diciendo éso Ranma empieza a reirse pero no le duró mucho pues Akane saca el mazo todos al velo se echan para el lado y dejan a Ranma solo el mazo car sobre la cabeza de Ranma, dejándolo inconciente en el piso. Ella se retira a su cuarto mulmurando algo que no se entendía pues estaba encendía y lo decía entre dientes. Cerró la puerta de un portaZo que resonó en toda Nerima. Después se tira en su cama y con una lágrima en sus ojos se decía una y otra vez –¿por qué me sucede ésto a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la escogida? La familia sigue con las labores cotidiana, Soun y Genma estaban jugando jogi. Kasumi y Nabiki estaban con Ranma en su habitación.

–––––––––––––––

Media hora después, Ranma despierta y se encontró que las hermanas de Akane estaban junto a él.

–¿Te sientes mejor? le pregunta Kasumi a Ranma

–¿Cómo se va sentir bien si Akane lo atropeyó con el mazo, le increpaba Nabiki, dándole una mirada de pena.

Entonces Kasumi le dice a Ranma, perdona a mi hermana, te aseguro que ella no es así. Akane suele ser más tierna.

Nabiki se pone una mano en la frente y dice, ¡Ay Kasumi tú todo lo justifica. ¿Por qué no le dice que nuestra hermana es violenta?

¡¡¡NABIKI! No hables así de nuestra hermana. Además que va a pensar Ranma, que ella es una salvaje.

Nabiki se levanta, –allá tú, pero nosotras sabemos que Akane no es un bombon de crema y no es fácil bregar con ella. Ranma vió que Nabiki se retiró y miró a Kasumi que le estaba diciendo algo. –Ranma no le hagas caso a Nabiki ella le gusta gastar bromas pesadas. Sólo te pido que tengas paciencia con Akane y sé que cuando la conosca mejor te vas a dar cuenta de lo tierna que es. Kasumi se levanta y se retira del cuarto de Ranma. Él se pone a pensar, –no sé como sea Akane, para lo que me importa. Pero ésta que me hiso me las va pagar. Se levanta del futon y llega al dojo allíi ve a Akane ataviada en una de sus katas. Ranma pasa por el frente de ella ignorándola. Akane por su parte lo hace lo mismo.

Ranma la mira y se sorie de lado después le dice, quiere que practicar conmigo. Ella lo miró con desden pero aceptó el reto y se puso en pose para su primera práctica. Akane ataka primero pero Ranma la esquiva con facilidad. Ella vuelve a la carga pero no puede ni siquiera tocarlo pues él esquivaba todos los golpes. Entonces él decide que es hora de atacar la toma de sus brazos y la impusa sobre él la pasa por encima y Ranma queda sobre ella y cuando la tiene prisionera le dice, –ves que no puedes conmigo. Nisiquieras puedes moverte, ¿verdad? Si quisiera puedo estar todo el día así contigo. Se le acerca y le dice –tú… eres mía. Akane abre los ojos por lo que él estaba diciendo y además que quería decir con que ella es él. Pero Ranma seguía diciebndo, –vas a aprender a respetarme y además empieza a reirse pues ve la cara de espanto que ella ponía. Akane en ese momento pone cara de disgusto y le increpa enojada, –¡Suéltame! me estas haciendo daño.

–Si te disculpas conmigo pues te soltaré.

–No tengo por que disculparme. y vira la cara de lado pues Ranma estaba tan cerca que la ponía nerviosa.

–Pues aquí me quedaré hasta que no te disculpes. Él se pegaba tanto a ella que ya le estabas gustando estar así con su prometida.

–Esta bien, dijo Akane un poco resignada pues Ranma era más fuerte que ella y no tenía modo de safarse de la llave que la tenía y en una pose muy comprometedora,

–Pues estoy esperando.

Akane sin más remedio le dice, discúlpame.

–Hey que no he oido nada. Y seguia con esa sonrisita odiosa como si disfrutara de ser mejor que ella.

Akane se le enfrenta y le dice si no me suelta gritaré tan fuerte que todos van a acudir aquí.

–Si gritas pues me veré en la obligación de callar tu boca.

–Akane se paga aún más y le dice, –sí, y como lo vas hacer.

La encara y le dice –Sólo inténtalo y verás.

Akane empieza a gritar, pero Ranma con un rápido movimiento le tapa la boca con su labios y la empieza a besar. Akane estaba nerviosa no sabía que hacer, además los besos de Ranma a ella le estaba gustando. No entendía que le estaba pasando. Por menos que éso, ella hubiera mandado a volar a cualquiera. Por qué le permitía que la besara de esa manera. Y además se veía que él estaba disfrutando de ese beso. Akane cobra conciencia, era su primer beso y también lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Qué había cambiado en ella? En esos momento Akane siente que Ranma la levanta del suelo sin dejarla de besar la posa sobre una banqueta que allí estaba, y se separa de ella un poco y mira el semblante de Akane. Ranma se estremese al saber que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Cuando se dió cuenta de que toda la familia lo estaba observando se sonrojó. Pero lo más que lle sorprendió era que Nabiki tenía una cámara de video digital tomándolo todo. Nabiki como siempre no se queda callada y comenta muy divertida. Guao cuñadito ese beso fue de película. Y lo mejor de todo que quedó para la historia.

Ranma y Akane a unísono le dicen, –¡NABIKI!

Y más allás sus padres estaban celebrando pues estaban ya diciendo de que la boda sería pronto. Kasumi tenía la mano en la boca y comenta –Oh my god!

Continuará

**Nota del Autor**

Sobre el beso no esperen a Ranma de Rumico Takahashi. Este será más atrevido que el de la serie de TV.

Se que me he tardado mucho. pero si les cuento no acabo nunca. Espero que siga leyendo mi historia. Y no olviden lo review. Hasta la próxima

**Ahora los review.**

**DELFINA SOSA 4, anon.hola este capitulo esta buenisimo terminalo pronto para saber que sigue mi curiosidad esta al maximo y ya estoy sentada a la espera de lo que sigue,muy bacanisima.**

**ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP 5 TAMBIEN. DAME TU REVIEW. ESTOY HACIENDO EL CAP 6 NO SE CUANDO LO TERMINE PERO AHI VAMOS. **

**ATT MAITE-CHAN**

**alison500**

2005-12-28

ch 4, replyAINS mari-chan otro cap pirfis anda di que si SI!

**YA YA QUE ME SONROJAS JAJAJAJAJ AQUI ESTA OTRO ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO Y NO OLVIDES DARME TU REVIEW HASTA PRONTO**

**ATT MAITE-CHAN**

**Meli-chan03 4, anon.Hola, como sigue como sigue, quiero saberlo sino terminare sin unas.**

besos meli (fan de este fic)

**SÉ QUE ME HE TARDADO. ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYAS COMIDO LAS UÑAS. ¿OH SÍ? ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TE HAYA DIVERTIDO UN POCO. HE PUESTO A RANMA UN POCO ATREVIDO JAJAJAJA PERO QUE SE LE VA HACER.**

**ATT MAITE-CHAN**


	6. Cap 6 Los líos llegan

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico _pensamiento_

_Los personaje son Ranma1/2 de la autora Rumico Takahashi. Seolo lo hago para divertiro a ustedes. Dífutenlon._

**Cap anterior cap 5 el compromiso…**

Akane empieza a gritar, pero Ranma con un rápido movimiento le tapa la boca con su labios y la empieza a besar. Akane estaba nerviosa no sabía que hacer, además los besos de Ranma a ella le estaba gustando. No entendía que le estaba pasando. Por menos que éso, ella hubiera mandado a volar a cualquiera. Por qué le permitía que la besara de esa manera. Y además se veía que él estaba disfrutando de ese beso. Akane cobra conciencia, era su primer beso y también lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Qué había cambiado en ella? En esos momento Akane siente que Ranma la levanta del suelo sin dejarla de besar la posa sobre una banqueta que allí estaba, y se separa de ella un poco y mira el semblante de Akane. Ranma se estremese al saber que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Cuando se dió cuenta de que toda la familia lo estaba observando se sonrojó. Pero lo más que lle sorprendió era que Nabiki tenía una cámara de video digital tomándolo todo. Nabiki como siempre no se queda callada y comenta muy divertida. Guao cuñadito ese beso fue de película. Y lo mejor de todo que quedó para la historia.

Ranma y Akane a unísono le dicen, –¡NABIKI!

Y más allás sus padres estaban celebrando pues estaban ya diciendo de que la boda sería pronto. Kasumi tenía la mano en la boca y comenta –Oh my god!

Continuará

**Cap. 6 Los líos llegan**

Todavía ellos entrelazados pues estaban pasmados. Ranma y Akane se miran entre sí y se sonrosaron. Ranma sin ninguna explicación aparente y por inercia coje a Akane entre sus brazos y la saca de allí. Pues él pensó que debía de sentirse igual que él. Que le había invadido la privacidad. Akane por su parte le pide que la baje. El se posa en el techo del dojo, y la baja. Akane al sentirse insegura se abraza de nuevo a Ranma y le dice nerviosa, –¿Estas loco? Bajame de aquí, por favor. Ranma le mira con sus ojos azules lleno de ternura y le dice, –No te preocupe no voy a dejar que te caigas. Akane se relaja y Ranma se separa un poco de ella y se sienta sobre el techo En ese momento él la invita asentarse a ella también.

Ranma empieza a hablar. –Quiero preguntarte algo ¿Nabiki siempre se comporta así?

–Sí, todo el tiempo se pasa tomándome foto. Ella dice que es para su albúm privado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Te lo pregunto, pues los otros dias ella me estaba tomando foto en el baño, yo estaba desnudo.

–¿De veras que hizo éso? y cerrando su puño…–¿Cómo se atrevió a tanto? Pero… ¿cómo le hicite para sacártela de encima, decía Akane muy pasmada por el atrevimiento de su hermana Nabiki.

–Sólo me acerqué cogi la cámara y le saque el rollo, fue pan comido para mí, dijo Ranma con mucho orgullo.

Akane le pega con su mazo, él se molesta y dice, –¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas,… si la vítima aquí fui yo, y se sobaba por el golpe que ella le había propinado.

–Por lo pervertido que fuiste, me imagino que no te cubriste nada.

–Pues, NO, tenía prisa de quitarle la cámara. Y le dije que no lo volviera hacer. Y si lo hacía que procurase que yo tubiera ropa. Ranma apretaba los puño recordando la escena, pues se sentía que le habían invadido la privacidad.

–Pues de verdad que no tienes ningun pudor y además eres un pervertido.

Ranma se para y la encara muy molesto, ¿Por qué me dices que soy un pervertido y que no tengo pudor?

Akane se enfrenta dice, – te parece poco ¿la escena que hiciste en el dojo?

–No te entiendo.

–Tú, me besaste, Ranma, delante de todos ellos y sin ninguna vergüeza además…y no pudo terminar pues Ranma la encara de nuevo.

–Pues tú tampoco te resististe mucho, así que pensé que te gustaba, haciendo una cara triufar.

Akane se sonroja, pues él tenía razón, ella había auspiciado esa escena. Ella no permitía que ningún varón se le acercara y mucho menos que la besara. Los odiaba a todos, digo a casi todos, puesto a su querido Dr Tofu si lo quería mucho.

Ranma al ver a Akane perdida en sus pensamiento, le besa en la mejilla, Akane se toca a donde Ranma la había besado. Nunca había sentido algo tan calido y tan tierno sobre su mejilla. Se soroja aún más, pero ella no se explica el por qué. Se suponía que ella odiaba a los jóvenes de su edad. Por qué le permitía que Ranma se acercara de esa manera y la besara, ¿Qué? ¿Le estaba gustado sentirse así? Ella pensaba que tener novio a su edad era una babosada. Criticaba a sus amigas por estar detrás de los chicos sonrojarse y todo lo que viene con el enamoramiento. ¿Pero acaso ella estaba enamorada? –No puede ser.

–No puede ser ¿qué, Akane.

Ella mira al que la está interpelando lo vió muy cerca de ella y se percata de sus bellos ojos azules que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Se sonrojó tanto que Ranma pudo darse cuenta. –Mmmm… ¿qué estabas pensado pícara, y se le acercó aun más. Akane se quedó muda. No supo que decir. Por primera vez no supo que hacer, como actuar y mucho menos manejar un conflicto de esa magnitud. Su prometido era muy atractivo y ella no era ciega.

–Nada, y viró la cara para que él no viera la cara de boba que tenía.

Ranma se levanta y le dice, –pues… entonces, bajemos Akane.

–Pues… y cuando miró ya no estaba Ranma, se asustó de tal manmera que empieza a resbalarse y a caer lentamento rodando por el techo. Cuando siente que una mano la agarró por la muñeca.

Ranma vió que Akane estaba asustada y tenía una cara de espanto. Empezó a sonreir y Akane se reía pero por lo nerviosa que se sentía. Ranma la haló hacia él de un tirón y cayó sobre él. Se quedaron congelados mirándose uno al otro. Los dos estaba sonrrojados. Akane por fin le dice, –Puedes bajarme por favor.

–¿He?… Ah sí, sí,… sí bajarte, ahora mismo lo hago. Pero no se movia para nada, Ranma estaba muy sonrojado al tenerla tan cerca. Se percató de sus hermosos ojos café y sus abundantes y largas pestañas que parecía que estubieran los pálpados maquillados. Pero no era así, pues era color natural de ella. Lo tenía embobado y congelado. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica y ninguna tan bonita como Akane. Era una belleza exótica, sin igual, sus ojos almendrados que le miraba y le penetraba hasta la más íntima fibra de su piel, que corrian corrientes eléctricas que lo hacía estremecer. Era una sensación rara pero que le gustaba. También sentía el peso de ella y su cuerpo tan cálido que no quería dejar de sentirlo.

Mientras Akane estaba en un ensueño. Pues Ranma la sujetaba rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Ella tampoco había estado tanto tiempo sobre un chico y disfrutando a sola de él. Y lo peor de todo, a ella le estaba gustando estar así con él. Ya no se acordaba del su querido Dr Tofu, pues Ranma le ocupaba sus pensamientos y su corazón.

De abajo le gritaron , –¿QUÉ? ¿PIENSAN QUEDARSE ASÍ TODO EL DÎA? Cuando Ranma se asoma ve a Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma y Soun, que dicho sea de paso estaban contento y brincando de alegría pues por fin unirían a las dos escuela de Arte marciales estilo libre.

Rapidamente los dos se separaron bruscamente. Akane le dice a Ranma, –Creo que es mejor bajar. No alimentemos más la imaginación a nuestros padres y la ambicion desmendifa de ellos.

–Tienes razón, pero…y se quedó callado, pues no quería irse todavía, pero suspiró y cogió a Akane entre sus brazos y salto al suelo cayendo muy suavemente. Akane se sorprendió y le dice, –Creo que debes enseñarme a caer de esa forma. Se sonrie y se va. Ranma se queda estupefacto y anonadado por su hermosa sonrisa. Desde ese día deseó que todas sus sonrisas fueran suyas y de nadie más.

–––––––––––––––

Dos días después…

Akane se levanta muy apurada pues iba a la escuela y no quería llegar tarde. Kasume al ver a Akane le dice que despierte a su prometido. Ella le dice que se despierte él solo. yo voy a la escuela y no tengo tiempo para ese baka. Ranma entra por la puerta de la cocina empapado de sudor y le dice muy furioso, ¿A quién le dice BAKA?

Akane con la boca llena le dice, –A tí…¿Algun problema con éso?

Ranma le mira y le dice, –esta bien yo soy un baka pero tú eres un marimacho. Haciendole mueca para burlase de ella.

–Ayyyyy vámonos, que se nos hace tarde, le dice Akane muy ceñuda.

–Te irás tú sola pues no pienzo caminar con marimachos. jajajajajajaja se ríe a cacajada. Akane saca el mazo pero Ranma lo vió venir y lo esquiva con facilidad. Sancándole la lengua, –vaya contigo, además de marimacho eres violenta y no aguanta una broma, ¿verdad? Y le toca con su dedo índice la mejilla. Basta con una caricia, y Akane se sonroja de la vergüenza. Ella cierra los ojos y le dice, – pues me voy y le da la espalda a Ranma.

Ranma siente que alguien le pega por detrás y le increpa –No te da vergüenza tratar así a una dama. Akane es tu prometida y tienes que acompañarla a la escuela, Es tú deber no lo olvides Ranma Saotome. Le decía muy enojado Genma. Ranma aunque siempre se peleaba con su padre, cuando él se ponía así, había que acatar la orden, pero le dice muy chistoso, –no sé como voy a ir a la escuela si no tengo los materiales y libros. Genma enseguida saca un bulto lleno de libros. Está bien, está bien me voy y Ranma sale detrás de Akane y la alcanza, pero se queda a una distancia considerable. Ella se tenza pues sabe que él esta detrás de ella, pero sigue caminando sin mirar atrás. Ranma se dedica a observarla y se dice en su pensamiento. –/_Se ve que está enojada, de aquí puedo sertir su aura. Por qué será tan enojona…y suspirando, –si supiera lo bonita que se ve cuando sonrie./ _ Ranma seguía en su pensamiento, cuando de pronto alguién grita ¡¡¡¡¡¡RANMA! Él se voltea y al ver de quien se trataba corre a su encuentro y la abraza efusivamente. –Akane se para, y se pone celosa. Entonces, camina lentamente a donde estaban ellos.

Ranma al ver a Akane le dice, –Mira, quiero presentarte… pero ella se adelanta y le dice, Soy Ukyo Kuonji, la prometida de Ranma. Él no sabía que decir, y además, ¿por qué Ukyo se tomaba el atrevimiento de decir que ellos eran prometido si en realidad eran muy buenos amigos?

Akane se quedó callada y le dió la espalda a Ranma se veía muy molesta y celosa y se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ukyo le dice a Ranma,

–a la verdad que tu amiguita es rara.

–No es eso, le dice Ranma a Ukyo, –es que…

–Es que, ¿qué? interpelaba Ukyo

–Bueno… ella… en realidad es mi prometida. jejeje.

–¿Qué estas diciendo Ranma Saotome?

–Que ella es mi prometida, diciéndolo más firmemente. –Pero fue papá, dijo después. Porque vió que Ukyo estaba empezando a cambiar su aura a un rojo vivo. Cuando Ukyo volvió a mirar, –ya Akane estaba lejos.

Akane empezó a tener un sabor amargo en la boca. Nunca había sentido tantos celos. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía así con respecto a Ranma? ¿Qué le había hecho él para que ella se sintiera de esa manera vulnerable. Ella corrió y corrió con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas e inconcientemente llega al cosultorio del Dr, Tofu. Entra tan estrepitosamente inrumpiendo en el consultorio del único hombre que ella había querido mucho. El Dr Tofu al verla se sorprende mucho pues su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas que corría como manantial. –¡¡¡¡Akane que te pasa! la increpaba él cojiendola por ambos brazo y jamaqueandola, ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? Ella sin decir nada se tira en los brazos de Dr Tofu, y empieza a llorar y él le acariciaba su largo pelo, para calmarla un poco. Ella se sentía protegida por esos brazos que la mimaban y éso la hacía muy especial.

–Quieres que te de un te, éso te va a calmar un poco y así podrás contarme lo que te pasa. Akane asiente con la cabeza. Él se va por la tetera y dos pequeñas tazas. Le llama a la mesa y se sientan en sus rodillas y Tofu le sirve un poco de te. Después de unos pocos minutos Akane se calma y Tofu le dice, –Ahora que estas más calmada, cuéntame qué te pasa. Akane se queda un poco callada pues no sabía como empezar y qué le iba a decir en realidad. No estaba seguara de lo que le iba a decir. Así que se levanta de la mesa y le dice, –perdón pero no puedo decir que me pasa, pues yo misma no sé. Tofu le dice, –Está bien, no tiene que decirme nada si no quieres, pero sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Akane asiente con la cabeza. Al mirar el reloj se disculpa con el Dr y le dice, –Tengo que irme o llegaré muy tarde a la escuela. Hace una reverencia y se va. El Dr. Tofu se comenta, –Que raro Akane no se comporta de esa manera. Ella es una joven muy fuerte. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que estuviera llorando de esa manera? Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, oye una voz desde afuera de su consultorio que lo llama al reconocer de quien era, se le empañan los ojos y empieza a actual muy chistoso.

–––––––––––––––––––

Akane al llegar a la escuela, la esperanba un montón de jóvenes que querían pelear con ella para poderle ganar y sacar una cita. Ella no se deja nisiquiera que la tocase pues odiaba a todos esos pervertido que lo único que quería era tener un "affear" con ella. Todos caen achocado por Akane y llega Kuno quien creyendo que ella estaba cansada le amenaza con la kendo. Ella se echa para atrás y le dice,

–Kuno no tengo tiempo ahora, déjame pasar.

–Y si no quiero, le decia Tatewaki muy autoritario.

–Mira Kuno será en otra ocasión y se mueve para irse pero Kuno la intercepta

–¿Qué, tienes miedo de perder?

–Pues no te tengo miedo, pero ya es tarde y no quiero llegar al salón después de la hora de entrada.

En éso suena el timbre y Kuno se descocentra y Akane aprovecha su confusión y se escabuye sin que Tatewaki se diera cuenta.

Lllega al salón mira para todos los lados y no ve a Ranma ahí. Se deja caer en el escritorio y piensa –/_Dónde estará ese baka/ _ Siente que alguien la toca por detrás ella se sorprende y dice, –hey, Yuka ¿que pasa?

–Qué te pasa a tí, por qué llegas tan tarde? Por poco te cacha el maestro entrando al filo de la hora. Es una larga historia que te contaré en el receso.

Akane empieza a mirar por todos lados y Sayuri le dice, –¿Qué? ¿Has perdido algo acaso?

–No, no es qué… y de momento entra Ranma junto a Ukyo riéndose de lo lindo. El maestro le increpa –hey jóvenes, esta no son hora de entrar al aula me hacen el favor de aguardar afuera mientras doy la clase. Ranma y Ukyo se miraron y se disponían a salir cuando el profesor Unospocos los llama. –hey ustedes, ¿son los estudiantes nuevos? –Sí le dice Ranma, –Pues vengan acá para presentarlo al grupo. Ranma y Ukyo llegaron al frentre de la clase cuando Ranma se percata que Akane esta en el primer asiento la se pone nervioso pero ellal le cambia la cara.

Ranma empieza, –mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, –y yo me llamo Ukyo Kuonji. El profesor le dice, –ahora sí, Ranma y Ukyo cojan ésos cubo con agua y salgan afuera pues estan castigados por llegar tarde a mi clase.

Ranma y Ukyo obedecen y salen con los cubos seguido de varias miradas curiosas y de suspiros de las jóvenes pues Ranma era apuesto. Ukyo se da cuenta y las miras como si la quisiera matar a todas por el atrevimiento de ver así a su prometido.

Las amigas de Akane le comenten ¡¡¡que bombón! y Akane le dice –no es para tanto. –Estas ciega, pero ¡¡¡si está de rechupete! Akane le empieza a subir a bajarle. las amigas se dan cuenta y le dicen.–¿Qué te pasa Akane? ¿Hemos dicho algo que te molestara? Akane baja la cabeza y le dice, -no, luego les contaré. –Esta bien dijeron las dos únisonamente.

Afuera Ukyo y Ranma se contaban todo lo que había sucedido desde que se habían alenjado uno del otro. Ranma de momento se quedó callado pues empezó a pensar en Akane y lo molesta que estaba. Ukyo se da cuenta y el pregunta.

–¿En qué piensas?

–En nada.

–Es que estas tan callado.

–No es nada.

–A caso tiene que ver con lo que me contaste de ella.

–Claro que No. No tiene que ver con ella. Es una marimacho y no me gusta para nada. Él mismo no se lo creía, así que no esperaba que Ukyo se lo creyera se conocían uno al otro. –Pues levanta ese ánimo que cualquiera diría que sientes algo por ella.

–Nada que ver, decía Ranma muy ceñudo y tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentiemiento hacia ella.

Salieron del salón y Akane se fue con las amigas al patio al compartir el almuerzo que Kasumi le había dado para ella y Ranma. Pero no abrió el de él. Akane mira a todos los lados y ni rastro de Ranma y su amiguita. Las amigas de Akane le dice, y otra vez en ésas. –¿Qué? le dijo Akane sorprendida. Se te ha perdido ¿algo , alguién?

–No, no ¿por qué les pareces?

–Pues desde que estamos aquí, desvía la mirada para todos lados como si buscaras a alguién.

–¿Quién yo?

–Sí tu misma Akane.

En eso llega Kuno y como si tubiera derecho sobre Akane la coje del brazo y le dice, ven mi amor a almorzar con Kuno Tatewaki, será un honor para ti y envidia de otras que quieren estar comigo.

Akane abre la boca al ver lo pedante que era Kuno.

–Yo contigo no voy para ningun lado, así que suéltame.

–No has oído, has el favor y suelta a Akane.

–Akane, abre los ojos como plato, pues no sabía en que momento Ranma había llegado ahí.

Kuno lo increpa, –¿Y quién eres tú que trata con familiaridad a mi Akane?

–Pues yo soy…

–Mira mocoso tu no sabes con quién te metes. Me voy a presentar, Yo soy El Gran Kuno Tatewaki, capitán del equipo campeón de Kendo y me apodan el Rayo Azul.

Ranma se quedó boquiabierto de lo pedante que era Kuno. y Le dice –¿Y qué me importas quién seas, te digo que la sueltes y no la vuelvas a tocar. Ranma estaba muy serio y furioso. Ukyo no comprendía por qué, había salido en defensa de ella si hace poquito le dijo que no le gustaba.

Si vuelves a molestarla te mando al hospital.

JAJAJAJJAJAJA Kuno se empieza a reir como un loco y un rayo cae en su espada. –Tú y quién más va a pelear conmigo mocoso insolente.

Permiteme presentar soy Ranma Saotome, hededero de la escuela de combate libre y me estoy quedando en el dojo Tendo.

–De ninguna manera no voy a permitir éso Te reto por el amor de mi querida Akane.

Akane le empisa a salir una gota por la cabeza, ¿Qué se creía Kuno que él era el dueño de ella. Hace un gesto como de resignación.

–Acepto el reto, lo decía con los puños cerrados. ••

Kuno atacó primero le lanzó con su Kendo, Ranma la esquiva con un movimiento hacia la izquierda. Kuno vuelve a tirar pero Ranma fue más rápido y la esquivó pasó por encima de Kuno y quedo detrás de él. Kuno se vira rapidamente y Ranma se sube en la kendo de madera que manejaba habilmente Tatewaqui. Ranma se le acerca y le dice, –sólo tú peleaspor esa marimacho, a mí no me importa ella así que deciste de la pelea o te irá mal.

Akane al oirlo le lanza con el bulto lleno de libros, pero Ranma lo esquiva y va a parar a la cara de Kuno. Ranma se vira y le dice, –¡¡¡Qué bruta eres Akane! Se vira hacia Kuno y aprovecha su desconcentración y le dice, –lo siento Kuno, ésto se acabó. Le da una serie de partada por todo su cuerpo y Tatewaki cae como una pana al suelo. Ranma le dice a Ukyo, –Vámonos que éste no me dió para empezar.

Akane se acerca a Kuno y se pone la mano en la boca asombrada, pues Ranma le había dado por todo los punto de presión de su cuerpo.

Ranma se voltea y le dice, –Akane vámonos.

Akane todavía pasmada le dice por inercia Sí, sí voy. Y no deja de ver a Kuno que está tirado al piso. Nabiki, ayudó a Kuno a pararse y lo llevó a la enfermería. Akane Alcanza a Ranma y a Ukyo todavía pasamada. Pues a Kuno nadie se atrevía a retarlo y mucho menos salía bien de la contienda.

Akane se le acerca a Ranma y le pregunta, –¿Cómo has hecho éso?

–Hacer qué Akane

–¿Como le distes a todos los puntos de presión de su cuerpo?

–Pues fue como quitarle un dulce a un niño, decía Ranma con aire de seguridad y orgullo.

–¿Puedes enseñame esa técnica?

–¿A tí? y su mirada era de burla. Eres muy torpe para aprende dijo al fin, él y su gran bocota.

–Akane le dice muy seria, –me voy a casa.

–Pues NO, dice Ranma muy ceñudo. Yo te llevaré.

–Pero Ranma, no te vas a quedar un poco mira que te tengo algo para tí.

–No gracias, llevaré a Akane a casa y después vendré más tarde.

Ukyo mira a Akane como queriéndola matar. Akane e siente incomoda pues veía que ella sobraba y se sentía mal. Pensaba que ella estaba entre medio de dos que se amaban y ella era un ostaculo para ellos estar junto así que le dijo a Ranma –No te preocupe yo me iré sola no tienes por qué acompañarme. Y si es por mi padre no te preocupes, ya veré como calmarlo y que no te regañe.

Ranma aprieta los puño y le dice muy molesto. –De ninguna manera voy a dejar que te vayas sola hasta tu casa. Y además no hago eesto por tu padre, lo hago por tí. ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo por ahí y no estoy para defenderte. Se vira a Ukyo y le dice, –Nos vemos más tarde Uchan.

Ukyo se aprobecha y le da un beso en la megilla, Ranma se sonroja.

Akane le da unos celos que ella misma no se explica.Él se da cuenta y ante de que suceda algo hala a Akane por la muñeca y empieza a correr con ella a cuesta. Ella se reciente y le dice súltame por favor no ves que me estás haciendo daño.

Ranma se para en seco y dice, –Te prohibo que te pelees con Uchan, ella es mi amiga.

–Pues si tanto te gusta estar con ella por qué no te quedaste.

–Por qué soy tu prometido, no lo olvides.

–No eres nada. Ese compromiso lo hicieron nuestros padre sin nuestro consentimiento. Así que no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí.

Ranma se sonrrie de lado, ¿Qué, estás celoso?

–Claro que NO.

–Pues deja de actual como si lo estubiera.

Akane levanta la cabeza y se va sin dirigirle la palabra a él.

Ranma le dice, ESPERAME, ¿grrrrr por qué será tan testadura y celosa?

Y se congela la escena y se ve Ranma detrás de Akane, pero él llevaba una sonrisa de satisfasión, pues sabía que ya la había conquistado y ella aunque lo negara estaba celosa.

Continuará

**Nota de la autora**

Ranma sabe lo que quiere y va por ello sólo que no le quitare la indosincracia de él. El será un orgulloso ingreído pero seguro de sí mismo. No será el Ranma de Rumico sino el Ranma que yo he visualisado. Más atrevido, sagaz y sobretodo más pícaro sólo un poquito espero que no se molesten.

**Contestando review**

**Antes que nada le agradezco a todos los que me han dado review. Éso hace que siga adelante. **

daria

2006-02-10

ch 5, anon.personalmente comparto lo de kasumi oh my god, pero que osado, esa faceta de el me encanta, sigue asi que esta super, aunque los padres no los dejen solos.

Kumiko

**¡¡¡¡¡Hola daria!**

**Así es a mi me gusta un Ranma más atrevido y menos tímido, que este seguro de sí mismo y que vaya por lo que quiere.**

**Att Maité-chan**

Kumiko

2006-02-09

ch 5, anon.Este fan fic mola! Continúalo cuando puedas :D

**Hola Kumiko**

**Perdona que no te haya escrito nada pues confundí tu mensaje con el de Meli. Gracias por tu review y pero que este cap te guste. Arigato por todo**

**Att Maité-chan**

ch 5, anon. guuao te salio muy bien este capi, y esa parte del beso pues no me lo esperaba, te salio bien bien bien, es buena esa parte, y como dice Ranma no es como en el anime, eso es bueno.

Animo y sigue que es muy bueno, que digo es buenisimo.

y no te tardes que hay muchas personas segura esperando a ver como sigue.

besos melichan. (amiga y fiel lectora)

**¡¡¡¡¡Hola Meli!**

**Meli perdona el retrazo. Pero he estado ocupada con dibujos, historias, mi trabajo que me tiene loca. Tal vez entre a un manicomio, pero de poetas y de locos todo tenemos un poco, JAJAJAJAJA. Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este cap.**

**Att Maité-chan**

delfina 5, anon.wao si que te las lucistes me sacastes lagrimas de la emocion superespectacular buenisisisisisimo como diria shippo continua continua continua continua estuvo genial.

**¡¡¡¡¡Hola delfina!**

**Y Deja para otro cap tu emoción Tú no sabe lo que tengo preparado más adelante. Es super Rómantico y que será plasmado para la historia de Ranma 1/2. JAJAJAJAJA Que bueno que te haya gustado no sabía que arrancaba emociones con mis historias. Gracia, Arigato. Espero que me des tu review.**

**Att Maité-chan**


	7. Cap 7 Eran mucho y llegron más

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico _pensamiento_

_Los personaje son Ranma1/2 de la autora Rumico Takahashi. Seolo lo hago para divertiro a ustedes. Dífutenlon._

**Capítulo anterior cap 6**

Ranma se sonrrie de lado, ¿Qué, estás celosa?

–Claro que NO.

–Pues deja de actual como si lo estubiera.

Akane levanta la cabeza y se va sin dirigirle la palabra a él.

Ranma le dice, ESPERAME, ¿grrrrr por qué será tan testadura y celosa?

Y se congela la escena y se ve Ranma detrás de Akane, pero él llevaba una sonrisa de satisfasión, pues sabía que ya la había conquistado y ella aunque lo negara estaba celosa.

Continuará

**Cap 7 Eran mucho y llegron más**

Akane llega primero a la casa y saluda a su hermana mayor, hace una reverencia y se retira a su cuarto. No quería ver a Ranma ni en pintura. Él la había lastimado y ahora se creía con derecho sobre ella. No iba a permitir que él la cogiera de mangó bajito. Debería ser fuerte y no llevarse por las apariencias. Pero le dolia mucho el hecho de que tenía otra prometida. ¿Por qué le dolía, no puedo pensar en la respuesta. ¿A caso esos ojos azules la había conquistado? Ningún joven había golpeado tanto su corazøn y lo había penetrado con tan tiro certero. Y él llega y le conquista el corazón. La razón le decía que era como los demás, mientras el corazón le decía que él era tierno, dulce, cuando se lo proponía. Aquel beso que le dió en el dojo ¡¡Ah!…suspira al recordarlo. ¿Qué era lo tierno en él? ¿Qué le había visto a él que no había visto en los demás? Tantas interrogamtes y no tenía ni una respuesta. ¿A quién podía preguntar, ¿qué es el amor? A la única que se atrevería a preguntarle era a su hermana Kasumi. Pues se había encargado de ella desde que su madre había muerto. Kasumi era como su segunda mamá. –Tal vez deba preguntárselo. dijo, y se acostó en la cama para pensarlo mejor.

Mientras Akane se hacia todas esas preguntas y su cabeza se hacía un verdadero lío. Ranma estaba sobre el techo del cuarto de Akane. Le gustaba estar ahí pues sentía que era lo más cerca que podía estar de ella sin exponerse tanto. Además podía pensar a solas. _–/A la verdad que Akane se ve bien, me gusta, tiene carácter y es muy fuerte. Pero lo más que me atrae de ella es su condenada sonrisa y su pelo que lo mueve muy coqueto. Mmm… ¿Akane es coqueta? Esa marimacho es verdaderamente coqueta, con razón tiene a muchos en la escuela suspirando por ella. Y sobre todo es… mi prometida, dijo al fin con orgullo./ _ Ranma, entonces, quería ver que estaba haciendo Akane y se escurre por el techo y llega a la ventana y mirando con su cabeza para abajo y los pies sosteniéndolo en una varanda, observa que Akane que empezaba a desvestirse. Él se sorojó pero siguió mirando. Akane se quedó en sus braguita y su sostén. Ranma cayó de la ventana al ver a su prometida en paños menores. Akane se da cuenta que algo cayó de la ventana y corre a ver que sucedía. Pero Ranma fue más rápido y se escondió de la vista de ella. Entonces, ella cerró la ventana. Ranma salió del escondite y pasó su mano por la frente y se dijo…,–Qué cerca estube que me cachara. Si llega a saber que la estaba espíando…me hubiera ganado una buena bofetá y a la verdad que esa marimacho da muy fuerte. Uy de la que me salvé. Aunque me duele el trasero por la caida, pero valió la pena verla en sus braguitas. Se sonrie satisfecho. Mientras se esta disfrutando de su aventura ¡¡ZAS! que alguien cae sobre él. –Que demonio, replicó enfurecido Ranma. Cuando ve quie se trata le dice.

–¡Hola cerdo!

–Creíste que te ibas a escapar de mí… nenita y se veía su colmillo brillando. –Te reté a un duelo y no te apareciste. El muchacho que lo encrepaba se le veía muy enfadado. Era de la misma edad de Ranma.

–Yo no huí. Te esperé por tres días y hacía un ademán con sus dedos –tres días y no te apareciste. Mi padre después me dijo que teníamos que ir a China para un entrenamiento especial.

–Excusas,… sólo excusas.

–No son excusa Ryoga. Pero no dijo nada más pues Ryoga lo empezó a atacar con su sombrilla. y le dijo muy furioso ¡¡¡MUEREEEEEEEE! y se oyó una gran explosión de la bola de energía negativa que había utilizado en contra de Ranma. Akane, Kasumi y Soun salieron espantado a ver que había sucedido. Cuando el humo dejo ver a las dos figura que se estaban enfrentando. Akane corre donde estaba Ranma, él al verla le dice, –ten cuidado Akane que ahi viene otra. Ranma se tira sobre Akane para protejerla del ki de energía que había soltado Ryoga. Se hizo un gran polvorín y cuando se dicipó Ranma estaba sobre Akane protegiendola abrazado a ella. Ranma se levantó y miró a Akane que yacía bajo él, estaba aturdida. Él le pregunta –¿Estás bien, Akane, estás bien?

Akane tocandose la cabeza le dice, –sí, estoy bien. Ranma entonces se levanta muy furioso y le increpa a Ryoga diciendo. –Estas loco, pudiste lastimarla a ella, señalando a Akane. Ryoga mira hacia donde Ranma había señalado y se mueve tan rapidamente que Ranma no le da tiempo a detenerlo. Coge a Akane entre sus brazos y le pregunta. ¿En verdad no le ha pasado nada señorita? Ranma ve que Akane se sonroja por la pregunta que le hace Ryoga. Se acerca y le dice, –Puedes bajarla, se veía muy celoso estaba que estallaba de los celos. Akane se sorprende pues nunca había visto a Ranma… ¿tan celoso? No puedes ser debo estar desvariando. ¿Por qué se sentiría celoso un joven que tiene dos prometidas? –Te dije que la bajara, ¿no oyes? Ryoga con mucho cuidado bajó a Akane, Ranma aprovecha y se pone en medio de los dos y se pega a Ryoga y le dice muy bajo pero que él lo oyera. –No vuelvas a tocarla, porque te mato Ryoga.

–Que te pasa Ranma yo no he hecho nada que te ofendiera.

–Mira, cerdo escucha bien que te lo voy a decir una vez, Akane es mi prometida así que aleja tus manos de ella. y pega nariz a nariz y le dice con los ojos amenazantes –¿Me has entendido?

Akane al ver que Ranma estaba por empezar otra pelea le dice muy animosa, Ranma porque no invitas a tu amigo a cenar con nosotros. Ranma la mira –¿Qué te gusta ese cerdo?

–Si me gusta, ¿a tí que te importa?

– Mira Akane, no me quieras ver la cara. No soy muy paciente y lo sabes. Y por si se te ha olvidado eres mi prometida y por lo tanto, todo lo que pase contigo me importa.

–Esta bien Ranma Saotome, no me he olvidado lo posecivo que eres y lo mira se sonrie. –_/Lo he comprovado este baka está celoso./ _Kasumi, ¿podemos invitar al amigo de Ranma?

–Sí, claro que sí.

Ryoga muy animoso y pícaro, –Si la señorita quiere yo acepto.

Ranma aprieta los dientes y los puños grrrrrrrrr estaré en el dojo. Se va pues su aura estaba a punto de estallar. Mientras Ranma se retiraba al dojo muy pero muy enojado. Akane y Ryoga se sonreían en complicidad. Akane piensa: –/_toma chocolate de tu propia medicina. Prueba el amargo sabor los celos. Siente lo mismo que yo sentí cuando Ukyo se presentó y te besó. Tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo./ _Se sonrie de lado. Mientras Ryoga pensaba, _/Ella será mía y te haré sufrir. Me vengaré. Porque por tu culpa caí en la posas maldita/_Apretaba los diente y las manos al recordar en que se convertía. Porque a causa de Ranma ya no podía vivir una vida normal. Akane no se da cuenta que Ryoga estaba molesto pues estaba distraída en sus propios pensamientos.

Ranma en el dojo le daba sin compacion a un domi que estaba guindando del techo. Pensó, –/_Si cree que voy a descuirdar a Akane te equivoca Ryoga. Ella es mía, sólo mía/_ Y seguía dádole sin compasión a el muñeco porque en él veía la cara de su rival. –/_Ese cerdo se creé que me la va a quitar y que lejo de la vedad está…ja, si supiera lo marimacho que es Akane no se fijaría en ella./ Tal vez…mmmm…y pensándolo bien si Akane quiere jugar yo también se jugar. Iré a el Uchan y ahí estaré toda la tarde. Después invitaré a Ukyo a cenar a casa de los Tendo. No no. No debo de apartarme del dojo./_

–¿Qué? Ya hablas hasta solo? Akane había entrado al dojo con Ryoga. Ella estaba enseñando a Ryoga toda la casa. Ranma al verla con él. –No te preocupes ya me iba estaré con Uchan toda la tarde. Akane empieza apretar los puños. Pero Ryoga la sacó de su enfogonamiento. –Vamos Akane, aquí hay alguien herido de celos jajajajajaja se reía con muchas ganas.

Ranma al ver que Ryoga y Akane se retiraban así como si nada. Se interpone entre ellos y él la increpa, –Si prefieres a este cerdo que a mí , pues quédate con él, total yo tengo una prometida mucho más bonita, atenta, amable y mejor cocinera que tú.

Akane baja la cabeza, ella no quería que Ranma se fuera con Ukyo pero no iba a darle la satisfación de que él la viera derrotada.

–Pues vete, para lo que me importa.

Se retira, y deja a Ryoga y a Ranma en el dojo. Ella se va a sus habitaciones y se echa a llorar. Se decía para ella misma, –cuando se propone lastimarme, me lastima hasta la más profundo de mi corazón. Tengo un dolor en el pecho que me esta haciendo pedazo. Nadie me había herido de esa forma. Él la prefiere a ella, y yo soy nada para él. Ya me doy cuenta que cuando me defiende es para curar su orgullo de machista. Maldita sea Ranma, maldigo el día en que posé mis ojos en tí. Pero te olvidaré, aunque me quede completamente vacía. Seguía llorando.

Mientras en el dojo Ryoga increpa a Ranma. –Eres un maldito ella no merecía que le dijera eso. Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido. ¿Cómo has podido tratarla en esa forma tan despreciativa. Sí yo fuera su prometido no tendría ojos nada más que para ella. Ranma a cada palabra de Ryoga, se iba sintiendo mal, hasta llegarse aborrecerse de sí mismo. Pues Ryoga tenía razón. Se sintió micerable, totalmente despreciable. ¿Cómo había podido ofendela tanto con sus palabra? Si él mismo la amaba hasta el punto de dar la vida por ella. ¿Como pudo ofenderla de ésa manera?¿Cómo podré verle a la cara de nevo?.

–Me estas escuchando Ranma. Él estaba tan asorto en su pensamiento que quería escapar de sus palabras vanas sin sentido alguno.

–Ranma, Ranma, volvía a llamarle Ryoga.

Ranma lo miró y Ryoga vió en sus ojos un vacío enorme.

Ranma enía ganas de ir corriendo tras de ella y abrazarla y pedirle perdón. Pero no sabía como contruir lo que con palabra había destruído.

Ryoga vió que Ranma no reacionaba y optó por darle un puño en la cabeza para que volviera a la realidad.

Ranma le vuelve a mirar y lo empuja con rabia. Sale del dojo y se va corriendo al restaurante de Ukyo. Él debía de calmarse, para saber que iba hacer. Al llegar, Ukyo lo recive con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. ranma estubo con Ukyo toda la tarde pero no le dijo nada de lo que había pasado en el dojo y muchom enos dijo que Ryoga estaba allí. Sabía que de un momento a otro Ryoga se aparecería en el Uchan, digo si no se perdía pues era famoso por ser despistado.

Ukyo no era tonta. Ve en Ranma un vacío en sus ojos. Sus ojos azules había perdido el brillo. Ella nunca lo había visto de esa manera se veía triste aunque trataba de disimular la tristeza. –¿Qué te pasa Ranma? por fin pregunta Ukyo algo preocupada por su prometido.

Ranma la mira y Ukyo empieza a tantear y le dice, –¿A caso tiene que ver con ella? Apretando los puños. Si esa estúpida te hizo algo la voy a matar.

Ranma se para de la me sa y le dice categoricamente. NO. ella no me ha hecho nada, más bien mi bocota fue la que le hizo algo a ella. Y te juro Ukyo que no quería decir lo que dije. Si pudiera borrar mis palabra, lo haría.

Ukyo encontró la oportunidad para separar a Ranma de Akane.

–Hey, Ranma no vale la pena angustiarte por lo que has dicho de seguro que se lo merecía. Algo hizo ella para que tú reacionara así.

–Bueno en parte tiene razón lo dicho dicho está.

Pero quiero que no te ensañe con ella, oiste Uchan.

–Bueno, si tú lo dice y me lo pides así de tierno… está bien. Y cruzaba sus dedos detrás de la espalda. Ella iba hacer que la tal Akane se arrepintiera de haber molestado a su mejor amigo.

–––––––––––––––––––––

Mientras en la hora de la cena Ryoga compartía con Akane la cena en compañia de su familia. Akane se veía distrída pues Ranma no había vuelto a la casa. Su corazón empesaba a dolerle mucho. Aunque Ryoga trataba de animarla ella no prestaba mucha atención. Ryoga se da cuenta que Akane estaba lejos de allí. No fue la intención de probocar esa situación aunque Ranma se había escedido en sus palabra no era menos cierot que él lo había provocado. No le gustaba verla así, pues parecía que sus ojos había perdido algo especial. Ryoga no era un canalla, pero se había prendado de Akane y quería animarla de todos modos.

Oye, Akane no te gustaría salir a cojer aire. Creo que te hace falta. Soun empiza a extrañar a Ranma y le dice a Akane,

–¿Hija, no sabes por qué Ranma no ha venido a cenar?

–No sé, Akane le contesto y se levanta de la silla y le dice, Papá, Me das permiso para salir afuera un rato?

–Pero hija ni siquiera has probado bocado alguno.

–Es que no tengo hambre,

–¿Te pasa algo hija?

–No, nada. No te preocupes. Ryoga, ¿me acompañas?

–Si claro.

–Pues vamos.

Ryoga se levanta de la mesa se disculpa y pide permiso. Hace una reverencia a Soun como acto de respeto y se retira con Akane.

Mientras Ryoga y Akane platicaban en el pórtico Ranma viene del Uchan, más animado y calmado. Pero al ver a Ryoga con Akane le pasa por el lado ignora a Akane y le dice a Ryoga, creí que te habías ido. Y siguió de largo sin nisiquiera dirigile la palabra a Akane.

Ryoga le dice a Akane, –mejor me voy. Otro día platicaremos ok.

Sí, esta bien. Se despide de Akane.

Akane se quedó un rato más en el pórtico. Ranma la observaba, cómo la luz de la luna caía sobre su cara. –Se veía realmente hermosa.

Continuará…

**Nota de la autora**

Ranma había experimentado el sabor amargo de estar celoso. Él sabe lo que quiere. Ello se han herido, pero toda herida serea subsanada. Ranma no perderá su norte. Siempre seguro de si mismo empieza a planear su reconciliación. Él va detrás de ella. Aunque pasarán mucho más cosa que lo separarán aun más hasta tal punto que Akane pieza que para Ranma ella es invisible. Y empieza a buscar otras alternativa para poder soportar la indiferencia de él hacia ella.

Ryoga goza con molestar a Ranma, pues él lo culpa de su maldición. Pero en realidad, Ryoga va a tratar de enamorar a Akane con el único propósito de cobrársela un poquito a Ranma. Aunque Ryoga también es atrapado por la candidez de Akane y terminará siendo víctima en vez de victimario. Se enamora como un loco de ella que planea con Ukyo la separación definitiva de Ranma y Akane. Lo que Ryoga no cuenta con el amor que se tiene uno al otro. Akane se da cuenta de la jugada de Ukyo y Ryoga. Aunque cree que Ranma no la quiere a ella.

**Contestando 6, anon.wow eres la mejor escribiendo, tardaste bastante en actualizar pero mereció la pena, te salio increible. Como odio a Ukyo o shampoo, siempre que ellos estan juntos siempre hay alguien quien se tiene que entrometer entre ellos. pues nada a ver cuando lo sigues que que estoy intrigada por saber como sigue.**

Chao y beso meli

**Gracia por tu review. A la verdad que eres una fiel admiradora. Al igual que yo me intereso por tu historia que esta buenisima también. Espero que este cap te haya gustado también. Chao, Sayonaraaa y beso.**

**Maité-chan**


	8. Cap 8 Apareció otra más

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico _pensamiento_

_Los_ _Personajes lo cogi prestado de Ranma 1/2 de ;a autora japonesa Rumico Takahashi. Sólo lo hago como entretenimiento. ¡¡¡¡Disfrútenlan!_

**Cap 8 Aparece otra más**

Seguía observándola y la veía muy triste . Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella. Pero su orgullo no lo dejaba. Mientras su corazón desangraba por dentro. Él sabía que Ryoga tenía razón, él era un verdadero estúpido, torpe, que dice las cosas sin pensarlas mucho. Le dolía al verla de la forma que ella estaba. Se retiró de donde estaba y se metió a su cuarto para poder pensar mejor. Allí se quedó dormido. Mientras ella entra a la casa y se dirije a su cuarto. Mira hacia el fondo del corredor sabiendo que allí esatba la habitación de Ranma. No se atrevía a ver si él estaba dormido. Él la había ignorado y la había herido mucho. Su orgullo herido no dejaba que ella susanara la herida de su corazón. –Mañana será otro día y podré platicar con él. Quería perdonarlo y sentía la necesidad de decírselo. Ella pensó que en camino a la escuela ellos podrían platicar. Así que entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama rendida.

–––––––––––––––––

En la mañana siguente Akane se levanta más animada. Se va al baño y se pone el uniforme allí. Sale al comedor y sólo ve a su papá desayunando. Kasumi al verla le dice, –Apúrate Akane, va a llegar tarde. Ella mira de reojo y le dice, –¿Y Ranma?

– Él se fue hace diez minutos. Dice que iba a recoger a una tal Ukyo e ir junto a la escuela. –Ah sí. Lo dijo como si estubiera distríada en algún pensamiento. Kasumi le dice al oído. –Ahí afuera te está esperando el amigo de Ranma. Un tal Ryoga y se ofreció para acompañarte a la escuela. –Sí, dijo sin mucha gana. Soun la miró y le pregunta –Hija, ¿Pasó algo con Ranma? Su padre tenía la especialidad de poner el dedo en la herida. Ella no contestó, más bien le dijo a su papá. –Me voy porque llegaré tarde a la escuela. Y salió como si algo estubiera quemándose con una prisa que ni el pelo se le vió al salir. Soun se queda sorprendido, pero antes de decir algo, entra un panda muy animado con un letrerito que decía, –¿qué hay familia, hay algo para desayunar? A Soun le salió una gota en la cabeza. Su amigo era la persona más despreocupada que conocía. Por fin le dice al panda. –¿Has visto a tu hijo hoy?

Con un catelito le dice, –No sé, salió temprano. Soun se enfurece y le grita a Genma que estaba aún convertido en panda –¿Qué le pasa a tu hijo, se supone que acompañe a mi hija a la escuela. El panda se veía con todo los pelos parados por la bocanada de aire que había expedido Soun con su coraje. En un cartelito le dice, –No te preocupe, en otro –Hablaré con él. Soun se calma y le dice, –amigo ¿quiéres jugar un partido de jogi? Saca un cartelito y dice, –Sí, claro.

Akane llega con Ryoga a la escuela. Ranma desde lejo la divisa y ve que está acompañada. Akane hace una reverencia a él y le dice, –gracias por acompañarme. Cuando entra a la escuela ve a Ranma con Ukyo hablando muy amenamente e ignoranóla por completo. Ella al ver que estaba en esa actitud, prefirió pasar de largo e ignorarlos también. Pero Ukyo no pudo aguantar las ganas de fastidiar.–Hey, Akane, ¿Qué no vas a saludar?

Akane se vira y se acerca a ellos, –Buenos días, le dice amablemente a los dos. Ukyo satisfecha, vira la cara hacia Ranma y le dice – nos vámos aquella esquina para que no nos molesten. Ranma mira de reojo a Akane y le dice, –sí vamos.

Akane se trica toda y cierra los puño. Maldita seas Ranma Saotome ¡cómo me duele lo que me estas haciendo¡ ¿por qué la prefieres a ella, por qué? En esos momenttos la llaman alegrementeYuca y Sayuri. –Hola Akane, ¡¡¡¡Te hemos visto en la entrada con un joven muy guapo! ¿Quién es ese bombón? Akane le sale una gota y piensa –/_Éstas dos sólo piensan con las hormonas./_

–¿Nos lo prensenta, cuando venga por ahí por tí?

–Hoy no vendrá pues dice que va a salir de viaje.

–¿Cuándo vendrá entonces? preguntaron como borregas arrepantidas.

–No sé, dijo Akane muy distrída, pues ahora lo que ocupaba su pensamiento era el inergúmedo de su prometido.

–Akane sabes que mes se acerca.

–Nop

–Es febrero, dijeron al fin las dos amigas.

–¿Y éso qué?

–Akane, ya tienes más de un admirador. Acuerdate la vez pasada, Kuno no dejaba que ningun joven de nuestras clase te diera algo antes que él. Pues quería ser el primero en ofrecerte flores. Y que ramillete de rosas rojas, ¿verdad Yuka?

–Eras la envidia de todas nosotras, decía Yuca muy risueña, y agregó, y Kuno es muy lindo. Muchas de nosotras suspiramos por él.

–Te lo regalo, pues no lo soportó dijo al fin Akane con los puños y los ojos cerrados

–Esta bien Akane no te pongas así, dijo Yuca poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro. Además ya tienes un prometido que es un sueño. De verdad que tienes una suerte Akane.

–Ni tanta, Un prometido que me ignora y además tiene otra prometida. Y sobretodo, él dice que ella es más amable, y que lo atendía bien. A veces siento que estoy demás. Ellos se aman y yo soy un verdadero ostáculo para su felicidad.

–Pero Akane, no creo que sea como tú dices, Nosotras lo hemos visto que te come con la vista.

–Debes de ser tu imaginación, decia Akane media triste. Él casi ni me habla. Toda la semana he estado sola. Sólo habla lo necesario y después se va a estar con ella toda la tarde. Bueno él me acompaña con Ukyo. Pero ellos platican entre sí. Se ven que se conocen y se cuentan todo lo que han pasado juntos. No tengo ninguna historia con él así que no voy a esperar nada de Ranma.

Sonó el tiembre y todos se fueron al salón.

Akanes y sus amigas entraron primero, Ranma y Ukyo le seguían muy cerca y entraron todos. El profesor empezó su clase y Ranma se dedicó a mirar a Akane, pues para él, ella era la única.

––––––––––––––––––––––

Ukyo estaba con Ranma en el patio almorzando. Ella había traído unos cuantos panes japoneses relleno de pulpo. Eran los preferidos de Ranma. Él miraba en dirección de donde estaba Akane. Ukyo se da cuenta y le dice, –¡Oye!… ¿qué pasa?… te estoy hablando y no me contesta.

–Ah sí, que decías. le contestó Ranma sin cambiar la vista.

–Nada importante, le dijo Ukyo muy molesta.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ellos estaban caminando hacia la casa como todo los día .Ukyo los alcanza y jadeando le dice a Ranma, –vámos a mi restauran. Voy hacer unos Okonomiyaki que te chupará hasta los dedos. La casa invita. Ranma asiente y toma de la mano a Akane, éso no le gustó mucho a Ukyo, pero bueno no iba a pelear por el momento. Estaba feliz porque Ranma se la pasaba con ella. Akane se sorprende de la acción que Ranma había hecho. Esperaba que él le dijera que se fuera sola que él iba a estar con Ukyo. Como la cogió de sorpresa, Akane no hizo nada para safarse del agarre de Ranma. Más bien se dejó llevar por el momento. Pero Ukyo no iba a dejar que Akane se le acercara mucho a Ranma así que cuando llegaron al restaurante ella decide ponerse en medio de ellos. Rannma se da cuenta y suelta Akane.

Ella se siente incomoda con la situación. Pues sentía que estaba sobrando entre ellos así que decide alejarse un poco de Ranma y cuando él no la estaba mirando sale por la puerta con sus ojos medio humedos. Ranma de momento siente que ella no está. Y sale también detrás de ella, mientras Ukyo sale con la mezcla de los Okonomiyaki y ve que no estaba Ranma ni Akane en todo el restaurant. Ukyo se enfada mucho y se pone gi color blanco y carga con todas las espátulas y una gran espátula también. Cuando estaba de salida, choca con un joven. Ese joven era Ryoga Hibiki. Ella al verlo, lo saluda amigablemente.

–¿A dónde va? le dijo, Ryoga extrañado.

–Voy detrás de Ranma.

–¿Qué lo piensas matar? Y se reía pues su amiga era muy apasionada en lo que creía.

–No,… a él no,… a ella.

Ryoga se alegra y dice efusivamente, –Akane estaba aquí.

–Sí.…mirándolo extrañada de la expresión de alegría que tenía Ryoga.

Mientras, Ranma, alcanza a Akane y le coge por el brazo. ¡¡–Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has ido así sin decir nada? Ranma estaba verdaderamente molesto. –No sabes que te puede pasar algo por ahí si caminas sola.

–Pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta. Y miraba al piso pues era más interesante la acera que Ranma en ese momennto.

–Akane ¿cómo crees que no me voy a dar cuenta? Todavía visiblemente molesto.

–Es que ella te invitó a tí y no a mí. Así que me fui. No quería incomodarlos.

Ranma mira al cielo y le dice resignado, está bien Akane te llevaré al dojo y después voy al Uchan.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo yo puedo ir sola a casa.

–De ninguna manera quiero que te vayas sola. Te voy a acompañar te guste o no.

–Akane se le enfrenta, vete con ella y deja de seguirme.

–No estoy agusto siguiendo una marimacho, dijo por fin burlandose de ella.

Akane saca el mazo y lo pone a volar. Estaba ya cerca de su casa y corre hacia ella y se mete lijeramente y no para, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Allí se encierra y se tira al piso de rodilla. Llora pues con cada palabra que él emitía para insultarla la hería mucho en el corazón, que latía lastimado por la semana horrible que había pasado. Sin poder desahogarse con nadie, ya que no quería preocupar a sus hermanas y a su padre con sus cosas. Se levantó del piso y se tiró en la cama desconsoladamente.

Ranma piensa –_/A la verdad que testadura es Akane. Pero me gusta y la conquistaré, no hay nada imposible para un Saotome./ _Se sonrie de lado y mientras estaba en su pensamiento perdido "**_zap" _**cayó alguien sobre él en una bici.

Sólo se le oyó decir, –nihao Ranma.

Ranma sólo dice, –¡¡¡Sham…Shampoo!

continuara…

**Nota de la autora**

A Ranma se le empieza a complicar todo, pues ya no son dos prometidas sino tres. Él esta interesado en una de ellas, pero no sabe como manejar esa situación. En el panorama aparece también Kodachi y Kuno se prenda de la peliroja. Así que las cosas no pueden ir peor para él. Pero sólo tiene un objetivo y es que Ranma no perderá su norte. Es un artista marcial y como tal se va a comportar. En cuanto a Ryoga Ranma tratará de sacarlo del medio muy sutilmente. Aunque Ryoga no se deja, pronto se dará cuenta que Akane a quien quiere es a Ranma muy a pesar de él. También aparecerá p-chan. Pero Ranma al ver que Akane lo coje como mascota se pone muy celoso. Él a pesar de que la molesta, siente algo por ella y tratará de sacar al cerdo del panorama, Aunque Akane no lo va a dejar, Ranma tiene maña para desaparecer a p-chan por un buen tiempo.

**Att**

**Maité-chan**

**Ahora a responder review**

Meli-chan03

2006-03-24

ch 7, reply

hola, te salio muy bien aunque la verdad es triste hacerla sufrir, pero al igual que hago yo seguro que se areglaran mas adelante (eso espero).

gracias por actualizarlo pronto besos besos besos meli.

**Si lo hago sufrir a los dos pero ya verá lo que va hacer Ranma. No te preocupe. Mientras va avanzando mi historia, Ukyo va dandose cuenta de que la quue sobra es ella. Aunque hace una última maldad confabulada con Shampoo. **

**Mil gracias meli-chan por tu review. Espero que tengas tiempo de leer y darme tu review como simpre.**

**TQM manita**

**Att**

**Maité-chan**


	9. La llegada de la amazona

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico _pensamiento_

_Los_ _Personajes lo cogi prestado de Ranma 1/2 de ;a autora japonesa Rumico Takahashi. Sólo lo hago como entretenimiento. ¡¡¡¡Disfrútenlan!_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Ranma piensa –_/A la verdad que testadura es Akane. Pero me gusta y la conquistaré, no hay nada imposible para un Saotome./ _Se sonrie de lado y mientras estaba en su pensamiento perdido "**_zap" _**cayó alguien sobre él en una bici.

Sólo se le oyó decir, –nihao Ranma.

Ranma sólo dice, –¡¡¡Sham…Shampoo!

continuara…

**Cap 9 **

**La llegada de la amazona**

Ranma se incorpora enseguida, y Shampoo lo abraza efusivamente, y dice, –¡¡¡nihao airem! y restrega su cara en la mejilla de Ranma. Él al ver que la chinita no lo sortaba le dice muy molesto. –Creo que ya es suficiente, ¿no crees Shampoo? ¿Y además qué haces aquí?

–¿No dar gusto, que por fin he encontrado a esposo?

Ranma aprieta los dientes y se estremese del coraje, y le responde. ¡¡¡–YO NO SOY TU ESPOSOOOOO! y no quiero que vuelva a decir que soy tu esposo.

Ella resopla y le dice con el seño fruncido, –¿Creíste que ibas a escapar? Según la ley amazonas tu debes casar con conmigo, y además yo quererte mucho. Y lo miraba con sus ojos tintineantes que cualquier hombre hubiera sucumbido bajo esa mirada.

–Mira Shampoo no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, decía Ranma entrecruzando sus brazos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos también y le riposta enojada, –¿no quererme? Al no tener respuesta del joven de la coleta, se tira de nuevo a abrazarlo. Ranma hacia malabares para safarse de ella, pero no lo lograba. Shampoo estaba muy agusto retregándose en su pecho. En medio de la trifulca, llega Ukyo, y ve la escena. Se le sube la adrenaliana y su cabeza parece explotar de los celos. Ella corre hacia ellos y le tira una espátula grande entre medio y los separa.

Increpa muy molesta a la chinita, –Súeltalo, no seas abusiva. Ranma le salió una gota de alivio. Por lo menos, la que lo vió fue Ukyo. Otra hubiera sido la historia si hubiese sido Akane.

–¿Quién es ella, airem, preguntó la amazona muy asombrada.

–Ella es…y Ranma no alcanzó a decir nada, pues Ukyo tomó la palabra y dijo muy segura, –Soy su prometida. Aquí la pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú y por qué abrazabas a mi prometido de esa manera tan desconciderada?

Soy Shampoo, la esposa de Ranma, dijo muy retadoramente.

Ranma le sale otra gota en la cabeza por la situación que se había subcitado.

Ukyo intrigada, mira al muchacho de la coleta trenzada y le interroga, –¿Éso es verdad?

–¡Claro que no, dijo el chico muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Entonces,… Ukyo mira a Shampoo, la reta y se pone en guardia para atacar a la intrusa. Se formó una trifulca que ni te cuento.

Cada una, en su justa razón reclamaba a Ranma como su prometido. Él al ver que no terminaban ponerse de acuerdo con sus reclamos, intervino para que dejaran ya la pelea, increpandóla con el seño fruncido. –lo siento, pero ninguna puede reclamar nada. A tí, Shampoo no reconozco tu ley. Soy japonés y según nuestras leyes, no existe ningún compromiso que me obligue a cumplir con tu ley. Y tú Ukyo sabes hasta la saciedad que eres mi mejor amiga. Sólo dejen de pelear, no tienen ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Las dos se separaron, pero Shampoo aprobechó que Ranma estaba cerca y lo abraza muy efusivamanta y con un beso se despide, pero no lo deja de abrazar. Ukyo no le pareció muy bien y hala a Ranma para rescatarlo del abrazo axfisiante de Shampoo. La chinita se montó en su bici y dice, -nos vemos luego airem, en el restaurante que está dos cuadra de aquí. Estas invidado a comer un delicioso y humeante ramé. Se despide sonriente.

–¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu querida Shampoo que existe otra prometida, le dijo Ukyo un poco molesta por la actitud del chico.

Ranma le salienron varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza, –no tengo nada que decir de un compromiso obligado.

–¿Qué?…, temes que Shampoo la rete y le gane a esa torpe. Tu mismo me has dicho lo torpe que es ella.

–No,…pero sé lo testadura que es y quiero evitar que se enfrente a Shampoo, conosco lo mañosa y tramposa que es y no quiero que Akane se exponga inecesariamente.

–Y a tí que te importa… es una manera elegante de quitártela de encima, ¿no crees?dice Ukyo y se sonrie de medio lado. y prosiguió –Tampoco puedo creer que te fuera detrás de esa tonta. –¡¡Tanto te gusta qué me dejas plantada con la mezcla de los panes y para colmo son los más que te gustan, lo relleno de pulpo! Y por otro lado, Ukyo mira a Ranma y le interroga muy suspicás ¿Vas a ir?

–¿A dónde, Ranma haciendose el desentendido.

–Al restaurant de Shampoo.

–Claro que no, tengo que ir a entrenar al dojo y después hacer la tarea de la escuela.

–¿Puedo ir a donde vives y estudiar juntos? le dice Ukyo muy risueña

Ranma lo piensa unos segundo y dice al fin, –Claro que si, No le veo que sea un problema.

–¡Hola, alguién detrás de ellos los saluda.

–¡Hola Ryoga! y Ukyo se le acerca contoneandose hacia el muchacho de la bandana en la cabeza. –¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien, y tú preciosa.

– No tan bien que digamos.

–Y éso por qué?. le interroga casi en un susurro.

– Es por tu amigo, y señala a Ranma.

– ¿Y qué hizo ahora? le pregunta Ryoga acercándose aun más.

Ukyo se sonroja un poco pero se repone rápido y le da la queja a su querido amigo Ryoga. –Es que llegó una chinita a reclamar a Ranma como su prometido.

intervine, pues lo estaba abrazando y me molesté. También le dije que yo soy su prometida y además me estrañó que no dijera que tenía otra prometida.

–Sí, Ukyo, interpela Ryoga, y prosigue, –pero piensa que Ranma es el ser más egoísta, egocentríco y orgulloso que haya exitido jamás. Akane y tú son sus prometidas y no importa cuantas prometidas tenga, siente la necesidad de ser el macho de todas. jajajajajajajajaja se reía Ryoga a carcajada. Pero no le duró mucho pues Ranma le propinó un puño por la cabeza que le dejó el canto adolorido.

–Hey… ¿no aguntas ninguna broma verdad, le dijo Ryoga muy enojado.

–El cerdo acaba de hacer una broma jajajaja. Además te equivoca. Akane, es la única prometida que tengo, no tiene nada que ver lo que estas diciendo de eso de ego… Ranma se rasca la cabeza pues no recordaba las palabras exactas que Ryoga le había dicho, pero prosigue con su discurso, –éso mismo, lo que dijiste. No tengo la culpa de tener un padre tan alocado y que me haya comprometido con cada joven que encontraba en su camino para su propio provecho.

Ukyo frunce el ceño, al recordar lo que el padre de Ranma había hecho con su dote y también que significaba con que esa torpe ¿era su única prometida?

Ryoga le tira con algo que va a parar a la cabeza de Ranma. Ukyo al ver tal agresión contra su prometido, arremete contra Ryoga, yo lo defiendo a él, señalando a Ranma y le tira con una de sus espátulas, pero Ryoga la esquiva muy facilmente, ella volvió a remeter y le dió un cantazo justo en la geta, Ryoga le increpa, –Hey no me ataques a mí, mira que el infiel, no soy yo, sino él. No te las desquite conmigo. Y acercándosele la atrapa por la cintura y le dice muy suavemente, –además si yo tubiera una prometida así de linda no la dejaría por otras. Ukyo se siente abrumada por la galantería de Ryoga y bruscamente le dice, –Quítame las manos de encima. Tú no tienes derecho sobre mí.

–Sí Ryoga quítales las manos de encima, repite Ranma muy tranquilamente, –no ves que la dama no te corresponde de la misma manera.

Ryoga suelta a Ukyo, y se le enfrenta una vez más, –¿Ah sí, te propongo algo, dejas a Akane y quédate con Ukyo.

Ranma se le acerca a Ryoga y se le enfrenta muy enojado. –Ni loco que estubiera, cerdo, Akane Tendo es mía, no lo olvides. No sé que pretendes pero no te la voy a dejar.

–Entonces quiere decir que…, mirando a Ukyo –¿Ella está disponible, dice Ryoga muy sensualmente.

Ranma lo mira y le dice, –¿No cambias verdad? Además, si Ukyo te acepta por mi esta bien, pero no voy a ceder por Akane ella es mía. ¿Está claro Ryoga?

–Ryoga le mira como si no le importara nada –Por mí está bien.

–Ya nos vamos entendiendo, dijo Ranma satisfecho. Y prosigue, –Mientras no amenaces mi terrritorio para mí está bien.

Ryoga lo mira de reojo y dice por fin, ¿Ya te has disculpado con ella nenita?

–Éso a t,i no te importa, cerdo.

Ukyo se acerca para saber de que platicaban los dos jóvenes pero Ranma y Ryoga ya se habían dicho todo, así, que, se separaron uno del otro. Ukyo lamentaba no haber oído lo que se decían con tanta secretividad.

–Bueno Ryoga, Ukyo, me voy a casa, dice, Ranma alejándose de ellos.

Bueno Ryoga, te invito a comer uno okonomiyaki en mi restaurant.

–Para luego es tarde y se adelanta a Ukyo.

–¡¡Ryoga, ¡¡Ryoga, le gritó Ukyo.

–Qué, contestó Ryoga.

A ella le sale una gota en la cabeza y le dice con sus ojos sombríos, –Mmm es por acá mi restaurant. –Por éso digo, que es por allá, dijo Ryoga al fin para disfrazar su pasme ante su querida Ukyo.

Se fueron juntos y hablaban de todo lo que habían hecho despues de salir de la primaria. Y mientras estaban de camino al restaurant Ryoga pensaba como podía llegar al corazón de Ukyo. Ranma sin proponérselo ya había conquistado. Que tenía Ranma para atraer a las mujeres.

Mientras tanto, Akane llegaba a su casa. Pensando lo injusto que era la vida con ella. Pues cuando se fijó en Tofu, él estaba interesado en otra, que por supuesto, era su hermana mayor. Y ahora se había fijado en Ranma…él estaba interesado en otra. ¿Qué tenía ella, para que los jóvenes que sólo se fijaban en ella para sacarle venrtaja? Pero más aún, Ranma no era un joven común, ella se había fijado en éso. También sus amigas le habían comentado que Ranma era un joven muy atractivo. Ella se sentía celosa al ver cómo sus amigas se comían con los ojos a su prometido. Y más aún cuando lo veía con Ukyo. –Un momento, dije, ¿"prometido"? Sí, mi prometido, cuando ella exteriorizó lo que sentía por él se sorojó un poco. Nunca creyó que se fijaría en un joven de su edad pues todos era unos babosos y pensaban con las homonas y no con el corazón. Pero sabía que Ranma no se fijaría en ella pues la había ignorado por completo. Tan es así, que ella creyó por un momento dado que para él, ella era invisible. Es verdad que de vez en cuando ella hablaba con él pero era de la tarea de la escuela y siempre estaba Ukyo acompañándolo en todo momento no le dejaba en las cuesta y tampoco Akane no podía acercársele mucho, porque ella se ponía celosa.

Akane piensa –pero, ¿por que tengo yo que ceder? Yo también soy su prometida.

Continuará………………

**Nota de la autora**

**JEJEJEEJEJE es muy corta la historia pero ahei la sumbo para su consideración y sus review. Gracias a todos y todas que leen mi historia.**

En este cap quise exponer tres puntos. Primero Shampoo creé que Ranma esta obligado a correspodele de la misma manera que ella lo quiere. Pero Ranma se niega a cumplir con ella. Y por otro lado Ranma establece y reconoce que su única prometida es Akane. Se lo deja muy claro a Ryoga y a Ukyo. Segundo punto es establecer que Ryoga no es un tímido sino es un seductor. Él tratará de enamorar a Ukyo, porque Ryoga no es un enemigo de Ranma sino un amigo de la infancia que le gusta hacerle bromas pesadas. El tercer punto es que Akane luchará por el amor de Ranma y no va a dejar que las otras la humille. No sé como lo logrará pero no se dejará. Mi Akane es audaz y atrevida aunque un poco conservadoras en su actuar.

**Ahora a contestar review**

**3-CiNdY-3**

2006-04-21

ch 8, reply

me encanto este fic muchas felicidades ojalas actualices pronto...

**Hola Cindy**

**Aqui esta otro de los cap espero que lo disfrute y me des tu review Gracias por leerlo**

**Att Maité-chan**

**Meli-chan03 8, anon.**

te salio muy bien como siempre pero eres mala, la pobre akane la haces sufrir muchisimo, a ver cuando ranma se atreve a ser mas romantico con ella y le hace mas caso. Esque estar siempre en el uchan, si yo fuese akane no lo soportaria. Deberia sacar el mazo y mandarlo a jupiter por hacerla sufrir tanto. Pues nada wapa, siguele que me tienes con el gusanillo de la intriga. Chao y besos tu amiga meli.

**Hola meli.**

**Y tu dice que la hago sufrir pero tu si que la haces sufrir en tus historias. Aunque Akane no se queda Atrás ella es una condenadita y se le enfrentará a todas por el amor de Ranma. Espera lo que va a ser Ranma va hacer algo que nadie esperaría de él. No más quiero, no más quiero asi que el próximo ca serea el más ronatico jamás escrito no te lo pierdads jajaja**

**Att Maité-chan**

**reiko 8, anon.**

pobre akane no crees que esta sufriendo demasiado hasta yo siento ganas de llorar con ella creo que su unico pecado es amar a ranma.en cuanto a la historia esta muy buena sigue asi que estare esperando y comiendome las uñas para que todo se arregle pronto y esan felices esos dos.

**Hola mikami**

**Gracias por tu review. No te compadesca de Akane Ahora ella ha determinado que es la prometida de Ranma y no va a ceder con ningiuna. A diferencia de Rumico Takajashi yo no agrediré tanto a ranma a causa de las otras. Mi Akane va a ser más astuta y ya verea lo que pasa en el próximo cap.**

**Gracias**

**Att Maité-chan**

**  
gatodepatasblancas**

2006-04-06

ch 8, reply

Debo decir que tu historia es divertida, considerando que es un Universo Alterado (o AU por Altered Universe como le dicen en inglés).Pero tu estilo para escribir es una crítica constructiva, porque mi intención no es ofenderte, amiga mia. Tu manera de escribir, con parrafos sin orden ni concierto, llegando al extremo en que no podía distinguir que personaje estaba hablando. Escogiste un enfoque interesante, "¿què pasaría si...?", pero esa manera tuya de escribir... me desanimó. Puedo apostar a que si depuras tu manera de escribir, tu historia sería mucho más interesante y diveertida de leer. Saludos

Hola gatodepatasblancas

Tienes mucha razøn mi escritura es atroz por eso soy diferente a los demás escritores. Trate en este que no fuera tan mala para kleer espero que haya mejorado un poco. pero dsini es así pues me disculpo. jajajajajajajajajaj

Att Maité-chan

**  
gabyhyatt**

2006-04-04

ch 8, reply

y yo que siempre ví a ukyo como la buena , digo la intrigosa es shampoo

holla gabyhyatt

Gracias por tu review. Es verdad que la intrigosa es shampoo. Aunque Ukyo no es mala siemplemente hace valer suis derecho sobre Ranma auque el no la reconosca como prometida. Ukyo va hacer la lucha igual que Shampoo y Akane asei que no esperes menos que ellas. Aunque después Ukyo se regenera.

Gracias.

Att Maité-chan


	10. cap 10 Llega febrero

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico _pensamiento o hablando para sí mismo_

–––––––––––––––––– _esto quiere decir cambio de escena_

_Los_ _Personajes lo cogi prestado de Ranma 1/2 de ;a autora japonesa Rumico Takahashi. Sólo lo hago como entretenimiento. ¡¡¡¡Disfrútenlan!_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Akane piensa –pero, ¿por qué tengo yo que ceder? Yo también soy su prometida.

Continuará………………

**Cap 10**

**Llega febrero mes del amor y la amistad.**

**_"hay el amor, el amor si tan sólo fuera tan fácil de amar_"**

La mañana de invierno era fresca. El viento soplaba muy leve. En la calle empezaba a oirse voces de la gente que pasaba caminando para ir a la escuela o a sus respectivas labores. Nerima se revestía de rojo. Los acaparate de las tiendas estaba llenos de globos rojos y blanco algunos era en forma de corazón con mensaje variados desde Feliz día de la amistad hasta Te amo. Akane y sus amiga se emocionaban con la fecha, aunque a veces, resultaba que a los chicos que a ellas les gustaban no le diera nada el día de los enamorado, pues tal vez, por timidez o porque estaba interesados en otras o quizás no eran detallistas.

–Akane…, ¿vamos al centro hoy para ver que podemos comprales a nuestros enamorados? decía Sayuri con sus ojos tintineantes lleno de ilusión. Ella, de las tres, era la más enamorada. Pero Hirochi no era muy detallista que digamos, pero alguna flor le traía ese día tan especial para los enamorados.

Por primera vez, Akane siente aludida. Era la primera vez que tenía un prometido. Pero al pensar en él, se sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se entrecerraron y se le humedecieron un poco al recordar la relación que tenía con él. Sabe muy bien que Ranma la estado evitando y más aún Ukyo no lo dejaba ni un segundo a solas con ella. También se enteró que había llegado otra jovencita a reclamar los derecho sobre Ranma. ¿Cómo se había enteró? Era obio, Ukyo se encargó en decírselo, ya que por él no se hubiera enterado.

–¡¡Hey!… Akane…Yuka le pasaba la mano por frente de los ojos y ella no reaciona. Sayuri mira a Yuka y se encoge de hombro. Yuka volvió a llamarla pero le jamaqueó para sacarla del letargo que tenía.

Akane reacciona –¡¡¡Hey, ¿que pasa?

–Éso quisieramos saber nosotras, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente te quedas callada, como lela, como si no estubieras aquí? ¿En qué estas pensando? interrogó Yuka a su amiga, pero Sayuri añadió, La pregunta es, ¿En quién estas pensando? Enfatizando "quién" Y la mira como el que mira un espectáculo de aventura al ver que su amiga se sonroja.

Akane hace un ademán de que se va a levantar y dejar a sus amiga con la palabra en la boca. Pero debía de darle una respuestas a sus amigas, así que lo único que dijo fue, –Vamos el vierne al centro ¿Qué les parece?

Sayuri y Yuka se echaron a reír, conocían a Akane y sabía que ella no iba a soltar prenda a menos de que le buscaran la vuelta. Sayuri decide preguntar, –¿ese buen mozo que te acompañó aquel día, ¿lo volverás a ver?

–¿Para qué quieres saber? le dijo Akane sorprendida de lo enamoradiza que era su amiga.

–No es para nada, dice al fin Sayuri, sólo pensaba que a lo mejor te trae algún regalo para el día de los enamorados.

–Si,… puede ser,… a lo mejor, Akane le contesta con desgano. Ella quisiera que fuese Ranma. Aunque sabía que ella le era indiferente a él. Si llegara a traer un regalo de seguro que se lo dará a Ukyo.

Todos regresaron a clases y la tarde transcurrió tranquila. A la salida, Ranma como siempre, esperaba a Akane. Ukyo les acompañaba hasta llegar a su restaurant. Ahí se despide de Ranma con un beso en la mejilla, delante de Akane. Akane empezaba a molestarse y a sentir unos celos increíbles.

–Después vienes en la tarde al Uchan y de paso estudiamos junto Rachan, dijo Ukyo muy risueña. Y proseguía –Ah tú también estas invitada y le miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo. Akane se quedaba callada pero Ranma le dice –sí aquí estaremos Uchan. Akane suspiraba de resignación aunque siempre acababa Ranma viniendo solo pues Akane siempre decía que tenía que hacer otras tareas del hogar.

Era viernes, y los jovenes estaban contento porque por fin había llegado el fin de semana. Akane y las amigas estaban almorzando y una de ella le dijo –después de salir de la escuela, ¿vamos al centro comercial? Yuka se lo preguntaba directamente a Akane. Ella contesta, –¡Sí, pedi permiso a papá y me lo concedió. –A pues que bueno Akane ¡vamos al centro! Y las tres saltaron de alegría. Y mientras estaban platicando muy amenamente, llega una personita a importunar. – Hey, ¿has visto a Ranma Saotome? Akane la mira de arriba abajo, palpadea como cuatro veces y le risposta, –Y para que lo quieres?

–Sólo quiero saber dónde lo puedo encontrar.

Entonces Akane la observa bien. Era una chinita, no parecía japonesa y además tenía el pelo morado, muy largo amarrado en dos cola de caballo en sus laterales. Akane se le acerca y la encara, –¿Quién lo busca?

Shampoo le dice con una vocesita peculiar de niña, –lo busca su esposa.

–¿Qué? Akane cae para atrás desmayada de la impresión.

Se formó una trifulca y Ranma miró a donde estaba el tumulto. Ukyo le dijo, –Rachan no hagas caso, es lo de siempre, alguién peleadose con otro. Nada importante.

Ranma sintió que algo no estaba bien pues en el lugar que estaban arremolinados los estudiantes era presisamente el lugar que Akane y sus amigas estaban almorzando. Con determinació se paró y se trasladó hacia el lugar donde todos estaban arremolinados. Cuando llegó echó un visrtazo a ver que estaba pasando y abrió los ojos al ver a Shampoo parada y Akane desmayada tirada en el piso. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y la cogió en sus brazo y miró a Shampoo como si la quisiera matar y con el aura bastante crecida y muy roja y sus ojos juntos de tanto coraje que tenía, le increpa. –¿Qué le hiciste Shampoo? Ella no entendió que pasaba y por qué su Ranma se veía tan molesto.

–No le hecho nada, conrestó Shampoo muy molesta. Sólo preguntaba por tí, nada más. Y cruzós sus brazos en señal de enfado. Ranma entonces, interroga a Yuka y a Sayuri que estaban allí, pasmada a causa de lo que había dicho la extraña joven. Él volvió a preguntar ¿qué pasó aquí? Mientras apretaba contra su cuerpo a Akane, para protejerla. Yuka muy anonadada de la impresión, con sus ojos abierto de par en par, le contesta, –Ella dijo, apuntaló Yuka a la joven que tenía al lado. –¿Qué es tu esposa?

Ranma mira a Shampoo muy enojado, –¿Por qué le dijiste éso?

Shampoo se echa para atrás, nunca imaginó que él se pusiera de esa forma con ella y aun sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad. Pues en su pueblo era así, si un joven la vencía debía de casarse con ella. Ella que era la mejor de la supremacía amazónica y ahora él no quería reconocer que era su esposa. –¿por qué estas enojado conmigo y quién es ella? Preguntó Shampoo y se veía que estaba enojada con él. Dos pregunta que Ranma no iba a contestar, pero Ukyo que estaba alli muy fastidiada por la reacción de Ranma le contesta sin pelos en la lengua, –Es su otra prometida. Y se sonríe al ver cómo la chinita torció la cara del coraje que le dió.

Ranma entonces aprieta contra así el cuerpo de Akane y salta sobre los jóvenes y se la lleva lejos de allí. Ukyo y Shampoo al ver que Ranma se había ido con ella se le van detrás pero Ranma era más rápido que ellas y se les perdió.

Ukyo le dice a Shampoo, aún sabiendo lo celosa que era ella. –No me mires así, que la verdadera rival tuya es ella. Y las dos se van en busca de Ranma.

–––––––––––––––––––

Mientras debajo de un gran árbol de ceresa, Ranma se tira al suelo y sienta a Akane en su falda, la observa detenidamente, se sonroja al ver lo hermosa que es ella, sus pálpados cerrados a causa del desmayo, y sus pestaña eran espesas y largas. La contempla como el que mira a un ángel dormido o a una hermosa princesa sacada de algún cuento de adas. Su perfume era inconfundible. Pasa la mano por toda su piel y se siente suave como seda. Su cuerpo virginal lo exita a acaricialo y entre sus dedos subía pequeños "shot" de eléctricidad, que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremesiera y su corazón latiera más agitado. Se tomó el tiempo para comtemplarla sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo colado que él estaba por ella. Suspira pues debe de despertala así que le da unos toquecitos en la mejilla y ella despierta aturdida, Sin saber que había pasado, se sorprende al ver a su prometido tan cerca de ella. En cuanto Akane abrió los ojos por completo, él se retira un poco de ella. Se pone de pies y le dice, –Estás mejor, mirándola de reojo.

–Sí…, dice Akane todavía aturdida. –Es…es verdad lo que dijo esa chica. Ranma sin mirala le pregunta,–¿A qué te refieres, Akane

–¿Qué es tu esposa?

–Claro que NO. Sólo tengo prometidas, nada más.

Akane iba a decir algo, cuando Shampoo y Ukyo llegan muy agitadas y fatigadas por la carrera trás él. –Por fin te encontamos Ranchan, dice Ukyo mirando de reojo a Akane.

–Ranma se encoreliza –Quiero que se vayan y me dejen en ¡¡¡¡¡paz!

Akane se levantó y le dijo, –no te preocupes no volveré a molestarte. Se fue con los ojos nublados y no quería mirar atrás, pues en ese momento que ella se había parado para irse, aquella dos abrazaban y besaban a Ranma.

Él se las sacude de mala manera y les dice a las dos lapas que tenía a cada lado. –Ya suéltemen, ¿por qué no me dejan en paz? Ranma le preguntó ya harto de la situación.

–Bueno ya te desiciste de una. Así que Ukyo y yo haremos una competencia, la que gane reclamarás los derecho sobre tí. ¿Qué te parece airem? Las dos se quedaron a la espectativa para saber el parecer de Ranma.

–Están locas. Lo que quiero que me dejen en paz. Le dijo Ranma bastante molesto y se va y las deja allí. Ellas se miraron y Shampoo le dijo a Ukyo –pues yo no voy a ceder. –Pues yo tampoco, dijo también Ukyo. –Pero tenemos que sacar del medio a esa, prosiguió diciendo Shampoo. –No te preocupe déjamelo de mí parte. Y la competencia va. Además esa tonta es una torpe no vale la pena combatir con ella de la manera que lo hacemos tú y yo. A ella se puede echar a un lado facilmente, sin necesidad de combatir. –Nunca subestimes tu enemigo, dijo la amazona, y se aleja dejando a Ukyo pensativa.

Ranma estaba muy molesto por las dos lapas que siempre teneia pegado de él uy más aún con Akane pues,¿por qué Akane siempre concluye que se refería a ella? Cuando Ranma por fin encuentra a Akane, ve que ésta esta hablando con alguien. Él no ve quién es, pero cree que es una de sus amigas así que desvía su vista a otro lado y prosigue su camino al salón. Allí le iba esperar, pues ella y sus amigas eran las primeras en entran al salón y no se equivocaba pues las primera que entraron fueron ellas. Yuka y Sayuri pasa, pero cuando pasa Akane él se levanta y la ataja –Tengo que hablar contigo después que salga de clases. Akane lo mira con determinación y con un orgullo infundado, le risposta con la cabeza en alto, –Pues vas a tener que esperar, porque voy con Yuka y Sayuri esta tarde al centro comercial.

–Sólo quiero explicarte. Ranma empezó a sentirse molesto.

–No te preocupes, a mí, no me tienes que explicar nada y se vira para irse, pero Ranma la detiene y le dice, –¿cree que me importa hacer las pases con un marimacho como tú?

Las palabras de Ranma le retumbó en la cabeza, el corazón empezó a dolerle mucho, sus palabras le habían herido bastante, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, pero su orgullo era tanto que no dejó que cayera una lagrima delante de él, Arrecia su mirada, aprieta los diente pues el coraje la cegaban, su aura se acresenta hasta tal punto que saca su mazo y lo manda a volar. Las amigas de Akane se sorprende la reacción de ella. Ella mira a sus amigas y les dice, –para lo que me importa sus explicaciones. Sayuri y Yuka le dicen, –calmate Akane creo que no es para tanto. Pero Akane, en silencio, como si no estubiera ahí o tal vez quería olvidar las palabras hiriente de Ranma, vuelve a su silla cruzas sus brazos y entierra su cabeza ahí. Yuka y Sayuri al ver el gesto de Akane se acercan y notan que ella estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas corrían como ríos de amargura. Ellas nunca habían visto a Akane tan sencible. Yuka se enterneció al ver a su amiga envuelta en lágrimas, le pasa la mano por la cabeza y le dice, –No llores Akane, no vale la pena ponese así por ése. Y Akane con su voz apagada y con un nudo en su garganta le contesta, con su cara todavía enterrada en sus brazos ¡¡¡¡Es que me duele, me duele mucho que me trate de esa manera! ¡¡Tanto me aborrece! Y sube la cabeza y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sayuri entonces, al ver que su amiga estaba toda desconzolada le dice, –Akane trata de calmarte, mira que horita viene los compañeros y él también, no le demuestre que estas dolida sino por el contrario levanta tu cabeza e ignóralo. –Pero como ignorarlo si estoy dolida.

–¡¡Debes de hacerlo! dijo Sayuri e interviniendo Yuka, –no le des el gusto que se burle de tí. Además eres de las tres, la más fuerte, por favor no te derrumbes ahora Akane, trátalo con indiferencia y demuéstrale que eres una Tendo. Akane levanta su cabeza, se seca las lágrimas y dice, tienes razón soy una Tendo y no voy a dejar que ese baka me eche la tarde a perder. Nos iremos al centro comercial y por lo meno ahí despejaré mi mente. –Así se habla, dijeron las dos amigas a unísono que nada ni nadie nos empañe el día. ¡¡¡¡Sí! dijeron las tres a la misma vez.

Ranma vuelve al salón y mira a Akane de reojo con el ceño entrefruncido, ella lo ignora. También detrás de él había llegado Ukyo se sienta al lado de Ranma y le pregunta -¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo?

–Nop, sin voltear a verla.

–¿Esta tarde vas a ir al centro conmigo?

–Sí, voy a ir contigo. Mira a Akane sabiendo que ella lo tubo que haber escuchado y se sonrie pues Akane había partido su lápiz.

–_/¡Ah, rayos! Tendré que comprar otro, pues ni modo. Ese baka nome va a vencer. si quiere jugar yo también yo también lo haré./_, dijo Akane para sí misma mirando en su campo periferal, sabía que Ranma debía de estar adolorido a causa del mazaso. Éso le da risa y se sonrie al recordar a Ranma volando y saliendo por la ventana con las manos en alto, se veía tan chistoso.

Por fin sonó el timbre de salida y la profesora Hinako le dice, para el lunes quiero que me traigan su mascota favorita para hablar de la importacia de atender y cuidar nuestras mascotas, pueden irse. Todos salieron como si se estubiera quemando el salón, los papeles volaron y en unos segundo el salón estaba decierto. Akane se fue con sus amigas y cuando estaban saliendo por el portón de la entrada, Ryoga que aparece y le dice, –¡Buenas tardes bellas señoritas y Yuka y Sayuri se sonrojan por tal galantería. Akane lo único que le dice, –Hola Ryoga, ¿que haces por acá? –Bueno pasaba por aquí para saludarte ¿Como estas? Akane le contesta, –bien

Ryoga le dice, ¿para donde vas Akane?

–Voy para el centro.

Y antes de que Akane pudiera invitarlo, salta Sayuri y le dice, –quieres acompañanos.

–Claro que las acompañaré, no faltaba más.

En eso, Ranma sale acompañado con Ukyo y ella le comenta. –Mira, Ryoga parece que va acompañar a Akane. Ranma cierra los puño en señal de coraje. Ukyo sigue comentando –se ven que hace una linda parejita. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Ranma se adelanta a Ukyo y agarra a Ryoga y lo aparta de Akane de un halón y le dice sólo para que él lo escuchara. –¿Qué te dije Ryoga? Parece que no nos estamos entendiendo. Ryoga sonrie de lado y dice –No tengo la culpa que me prefiera a mí.

–Ranma aprieta los diente, no te pase de listo Ryoga, sabes que ella es mía y no voy a ceder por ella.

Ryoga le mira de reojo y le dice –¡qué celoso eres amigo! sólo la voy a acompañar al centro comercial. Ranma se calma un poco. Está bien puedes acompañala pero no lo olvides lo que te dije.

Akane, Sayuri y Yuka se dirigen a Ryoga y le dicen las tres juntas, –¡¡nos vámonos, ignorando por completo a Ranma que estaba parado justo al lado derecho de Ryoga.

Ryoga muy cortes le dijo, –Pues vámonos y mira de reojo a Ranma y se sonrie hasta tal punto que le sobresale su colmillo. Ranma aprieta sus puño como señal de que no te esmande con ella, estaré vigilando. Ukyo al ver la situasión muy tensa. coje a Ranma por el brazo derecho y lo hala hacia ella. Él se resiste un poco pero termina cediendo ante ella. Ukyo le dice con sus ojos tintineántes, –Nos vamos cariño. El cuerpo de Akane se tensa un poco pero Sayuri y Yuka le dicen muy alegremente. –¡¡¡¡Vámonos Akane que el centro nos espera!

Akane voltea la cara y se fue con sus amiga y Ryoga, en su pensamiento quedó el mal sabor de ver cómo Ukyo era una controladora y empezó a tener pena por él.

Continuará

JAJAJAJJAJAJA Me he tardado pero es que estoy envuelta en tantas cosa y no he podido tener tiempo para los fic. Estoy tratando de terminar éste para seguir con los eternos enamorados. Cuando termine estos dos fics, entonce cogeré un descanzo tanto de la vista como escribiendo. **Pao-chan** no me he olvidado de ti estoy tratando de leer **FEROZ** que por cierto me gusta mucho tiene de todo un poco como en botica. En cuanto a me desocupe un poco seguiré con los otras historias que estan casi terminadas y aún no he puesto en el a todos lo que me siguen con esta historias a ustedes le debo que siga escribiendo.

**Meli-chan03 9, anon.**

como siempre me encanta tu fic, siguele que quiero saber como va a ser el siguiente capi de romantico como tu dices... chao y cuidate

Debes de tenerme paciencia lo prometido es deuda y lo haré muy romántico ya lo verás debe de espera un poquitito más. En cuanto a este cap sé que Ranma la embarró más pero ya para el siguiente Ranma define sus sentimiento y Se lo pne muy claro a las otras asei que él empezará a buscarle la vuelta al asunto. Ukyo empieza a confeiar más en Ryoga y lo coge de paño de lágrima pero esa acción la va a llevar a fijarse mejor de Ryoga. Será uan relación muy ligera pero acaban ésos dos por enamorarse será poco a poco pero llegaran a ser novios y andar junto. Ukyo empieza a ser menos controladora y a portarse tiena con Ryoga y aunque es increíble empieza a tener una relación coordial con Akane.

**Att**

**Maité-chab**

**Natsu 9, anon.**

esta genial ey, je jej em me gusta full ojala lo continues rapido. y pro fin los personajes tienen un pokito de caracterr je jej e

Y tendrás mucho más caracter cuando se defina bien y descubran los sentimiento de amor que hay dentro de su corazón y se darán cuenta de que los dos se aman a pesar de sus peleas contantes. LLega otro personaje para chavar meas la cosa. Pero la que se chaba es la chinita al encontrarse con su antiguo enamorado. En ella surge de nuevo el amor por él y apesar de su bisabuela ella termina en brazo del único hombre que la amó siempre.

**Att**

**Maité-chab**

****

3-CiNdY-3

2006-05-23

ch 9, reply

me encanta la trama de la historia ke le pones a tus fic muchas felicidades actualiza pronto porfis... y bueno pues pobre de akane aunke me gustaria ver mas celosa a ranma me encanta cuando esta celoso jeje bueno hasta pronto...

Y verás que Ranma mucho más celoso pues llega un personaje de la China a reclamar los derecho sobre Shampoo y la que se encuentra de frente es a Akane y la abraza creyendo que es su amada amazona. ajjaaja Ranma le cae arriba como un guavá (es un juey de una palanca que abundaba en los ríos en Puerto Rico.)

Att

Maité-chab


	11. Chapter 11 Preambulo

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico /_pensamiento o hablando para sí mismo/_

_Los_ _Personajes lo cogi prestado de Ranma 1/2 de ;a autora japonesa Rumico Takahashi. Sólo lo hago como entretenimiento. ¡¡¡¡Disfrútenlan!_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Akane voltea la cara y se fue con sus amigas y Ryoga, en su pensamiento quedó el mal sabor de ver cómo Ukyo era una controladora y empezó a tener pena por él.

Continuará

**Cap 11**

**Preámbulo al 14 de febrero**

Llegaron al centro comercial. Todos los escaparates estaban adornados con corazones, cupidos, flores rojas, y globos con mensajes alusivos para la ocasión. Aunque no era una festividad de su cultura, los jóvenes gustaban en celebrarlo, gracia la globalización y el comercialismo desmedido de los grandes intereses que había intalado sus comercios en el centro comercial de Nerima, quienes habían traído del occidente ciertas costubres y tradiciones que le dejaban ganancia a sus comercios. Yuka iba muy emocionada al igual que Sayuri. Akane iba pensativa…, como ida. Llevaba tristeza, sus ojos estaban sombríos, ni pisca de emosión en su mirada. Iba distraída sin escuchar la conversación amena que llevaba sus amigas. Ellas, a su vez, no se habían percatado del estado de ánimo de Akane pues en sus lindas cabecita dibujaban con emoción el día de los Enamorados, que era tan esperado por las jóvenes de su generación, que eran vulnerable y abierto a todos cambio que viniera del occidente y gustaban celebrar aunque no fuera una cuestión cultural. Yuca seguía hablando con Sayuri, cuando se percata que Akane estaba muy callada. Ella estaba pensando en él y en su cabeza rebotaba la imagen de aquella que lo sujetaba cariñosamente y lo controlaba como si fuera una marioneta. Al meno éso era lo que ella pensaba. Aunque ella no quiera pensar en él, siempre en su memoria estaba presente. Yuca se le acerca a Akane y le amonesta, –¿Te pasa algo? Akane la mira como si no entendiera el idioma en que estaba hablando, Ella le vuelve a preguntar –¿Te sientes mal?. Como no recibía respuesta de la subsodicha, la jamakea. Akane despierta del letargo que tenía y hace una mueca como preguntando, qué pasa, haciendo un movimiento con sus manos hacia delante y hacia atrás, sin siquiera ver que ella misma no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Sayuri y Yuka se encogieron de hombro y la útima le dice, –¿tu estado de anímo tiene que ver con él, señalándo al otro lado de la acera. Akane mira hacia donde Yuka estaba señalando y ve con tristeza a Ranma acompañando a Ukyo, pero nota que Ranma ya no estaba muy junto a ella y caminaba detrás de ella mientras Ukyo iba emocionada señalando todos las vitrinas del centro comercial. Akane se repuso y dijo, –para lo que me importa ese baka y vira la mirada hacia sus dos amiga quienes sonrían abiertamente y le dijeron a coro –Sí, como no. Ellas la conocían muy bien y desde que Ranma apareció, Akane se portaba muy suceptible y sus cambios de humor era iracible cuando se trataba de él.

En una de las vitrinas había un traje de algodón color blanco con encajes rosado claro en los bordes. Era un vestido sin manga, cortado a la citura con un gran lazo amarrado por la parte de atrás. Yuka llama a Akane, jamaqueándola, ella iba de nuevo distraída, al sentir el contacto de su amiga, sin pensalo, da una patada voladora pero, al ver que era Yuka, se detubo antes de que su pie derecho se estrellará contra la cara de Ella .

Mientras al otro lado de la acera del centro comercial había un chico con trenzas de ojos azules, que la observa y se sonrie al ver lo cómica que se veía Akane y la reacción que tubo al ser jamaqueada. Pensó para si mismo –/_¡Ja, esa marimacho si que se las trae. Mira que reaccionar de esa forma porque una de sus amiga la jamaquea. De verdad que luchar todos los día con esos chicos en la escuela, la ha afectado mucho. Un día de éstos tendré que enseñale a controlarse un poco para que no reacione de esa manera con todos el mundo. Penzarán que está loca… o algo así. Pero éso se puede arreglar más adelante. /_ Iba sonriendo pasa sí mismo porque Akane era única. Suspira un poco y ve que Ukyo se va acercando, ella lo amonesta, –¿Dónde estabas? Llevo media hora bucándote, quería enseñarte algo que está en la tienda de…y su voz se iba apagando, mientras a la vez se queda tonta y sin idea al ver que Ranma no le estaba prestando atención, más bien se veía distraído con algo al otro lado de la acera. Al ver quién era le pregunta con el ceño fruncido, –¿Qué,… te gusta? Ranma aun distraído le contesta ¡¡Sí…! casi suspirando. Ukyo se molesta en gran magnitud y le dice, muy, pero muy, enojada, –¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOMEEEEEE, ¿Qué dijiste?

–¿Qué, que? Reacciona muy sorprendido. Se rascó la cabeza, pues no tenía ideas de por qué su amiga estaba tan enojada con él. Ukyo se cruzó de brazos y respingó su nariz en señal de que lo que él había contestado no era de su agrado. Lo miró de reojo y le dijo, –¡Olvídalo!

–¿Pero qué hice ahora, insistía Ranma, haciendo un ademán con las manos, pues no se explicaba la actitud que había tomado. Era como si estubiera… –¿celosa? poniendos sus manos sobre la nuca y sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa, –No…no creo. Ella no debe de sentir ese sentimiento por mí, si sólo somos amigos. No entiendo que le pasa. De Akane, lo entiendo en Akane pues ella es mi prometida, ¿Pero de Ukyo? No tenía por qué, pues nunca le alentó para que tubiera esas esperanzas con él.

Ella se adelantó y estaba muy molesta con Ranma pues aun sabiendo de que estaba acompañándola y había sido capás de captar su atención, no perdía de perpectiva que Akane era una rival muy fuerte, a pesar de lo tope que era para las artes marciales y para confeccional algún alimento. En éso, Akane no le ponía un pies a ella. ¿Pero qué le veía Ranma en realidad a ella. Tal vez lo sencilla que era o acaso, estaría exagerando la nota y Ranma no se interesaba en Akane, sólo la protegía como lo hace con ella cuando está en apuros. –_Pero…/él nunca hizo ningún gesto de protegerme y está el hecho de que aceptó que Akane le ¿"gustaba"/ _Al pensarlo bien, aprieta los puños y los dientes y el aura crece de la rabia y la impotencia de no poder retener a Ranma como ella quiciera. Él tenía su norte definido y se daba cuenta que sólo tenía ojos para la torpe niña Tendo.

Continuará…

Perdone la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo. He tenido que hacer marabares para poder terminar este cap. Pero quiero que sepa que voy a terminar primero Decisiones Equivocadas primero y despues retomo la de los Eternos enamorado. Espero que me excusen y me den review. Gracias por su patrocinio.

**Gracias por su review**


	12. Chapter 12 febrero 14

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico //_pensamiento o hablando para sí mismo//_

_Los_ _Personajes lo cogi prestado de Ranma 1/2 de ;a autora japonesa Rumico Takahashi. Sólo lo hago como entretenimiento. ¡¡¡¡Disfrútenlan!!!!!!!_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Pero, ¿qué le veía Ranma en realidad a ella? Tal vez lo sencilla que era… o acaso, ¿estaría exagerando la nota? O Tal vez… Ranma no se interesaba en Akane, sólo la protegía como lo hace con ella cuando está en apuros. –_Pero…//él nunca hizo ningún gesto de protegerme y está el hecho de que aceptó que Akane le ¿"gustaba"?// _Al pensarlo bien, aprieta los puños y los dientes y el aura crece de la rabia y la impotencia de no poder retener a Ranma como ella quiciera. Él tenía su norte definido y se daba cuenta que sólo tenía ojos para la torpe niña Tendo.

Continuará

**Cap 12 febrero 14**

Ryoga no sabía a dónde estaba. Había llegado con Akane y sus amigas y no sabe que pasó, pero se les perdió en el centro comercial. Resignándose de que estaba solo aprovecha y mira unas cuantas tiendas del centro comercial. Él estaba buscando un regalito para Ukyo. Ryoga sentía algo por ella pero no sabía, si era simple amistad o era algo más profundo. Tal vez sería "amor". No podía precisar lo que era, pero si podía concientizar que con Ukyo la pasaba muy bien. Le gustaba hablar con ella, la miraba a sus ojos azules y se quedaba embelezado, como ignotizado por su mirada, que para él era hermosa. También le gustaba mucho en la forma de recogerse el pelo, amarrado en una coleta. La manera en que movía su cuerpo, su perfume…en este momento movió su cabeza hacia arriba y suspiró…sintió que su repiración se tornó profuda. Al mirar hacia arriba ve algo que le atrajo la atención y caminó con pasos lento hacia una tienda del centro comercial, donde en la vitrina exhibía una pieza de joyería, mas bien era un colgante. Al acercarse y agudizar su vista, observó que la joya estaba acuñada en plata, que brillaba cuando los rayos del sol se posaban sobre ella y lo más raro de esa joya era, que tenía adentro de ella un cabo en forma de una espátula de ésas que usaba Ukyo para sacar los panes de la hornilla. Impulsados por las ganas de regalársela, entró y quedó anonadado de tan hermosa joya que no se dió cuenta que un anciano se le acerca, quién le pregunta amablemente, –¿Qué deseas joven? Ryoga dió un salto hacia atrás pues estaba distrído viendo la joya en custión, que no vió venir al anciano, que tenía unos ochenta años aproximadamente, aunque casi choca con él de frente.

–Por qué tan nervioso, joven? Le pregunta el anciano.

Ryoga le mira y le señala la joya que se exhibía en la vitrina. El anciano al ver donde él señalaba le dijo muy diligente, –se ve que tiene buen gusto por las joyas.

–¿Cuál es el costo de ésta? preguntó, deseando que no fuera muy cara.

–¿Es para alguien muy especial? preguntó el anciano mirándolo fijo hacias sus ojos.

Ryoga dudó por un momento, al mirar a los ojos al anciano que se tornaron enigmáticos y muy pracmáticos, habiendo cierto misterio en su mirada. Tartamudeando un poco le contestó con otra pregunta –¿Por-po-por qué? y se le quedó mirando fijamente pues su mirada lo había paralizado.

El anciano cambió la vista hacia donde estaba la joya y dijo, –No por nada, es sólo que la joya funciona con los enamorados solamente.

–¿Controla a la persona? preguntó Ryoga apresuradamente.

–Dejeme terminar jovencito, dijo el anciano un poco molesto, –esta joya tiene una leyenda.

–Se puede saber ¿cual? Ryoga lo miró muy atento.

El anciano empezó a rodearlo y le dice muy certero, –no controla a la persona, sólo muestra su estado de ánimo. Ryoga suspira profundamente y alivianzado, pues no quería controlarla, esa no era la idea, aunque en el fondo lo estubiera deseando.

–Pero, ¿cuál es el misterio de la joya?, me ha dicho que tiene una leyenda.

El anciano choca su mano abierta sobre su frente, haciendo un ademán de olvido –Ah, sí, casi me olvidaba. Bueno joven, todo comenzó en una tarde de primavera. Un joven de su edad se había enamorado de una doncella, que por cierto tenía un mal humor. Él para saber cuando hablarle tranquilamente a su enamorada, ordenó a un joyero a acuñar ese colgante. Lo curioso del caso que el joyero le puso el símbolo de una espátula de hacer okonomiyakis.

–¿Qué de raro tiene éso, anciano? Ryoga aprieta los puños como preparándose por si acaso había que entrar en acción

Nada…, sólo es para que la historia quede interesante. jajajajaja empieza a reir, por la broma que le echó al joven.

Ryoga se enfurece y le da por la cabeza al anciano con la mano cerrada y riposta, –¡¡Muy grasioso!!, Creí que pasaba algo malo por éso.

El anciano se repuso y le dijo muy tajante.

–Bueno, joven, la va a comprar o ¿qué? Porque estoy muy ocupado y tengo que atender a otros clientes. Ryoga mira hacia su alrededor y no ve a nadie en la tienda sólo el anciano y él. En ese momento le sale una gota de sudor por la cabeza y frunce el ceño un poco.

–Grrrrrrrr… todavía no me dice su costo.

–Bueno eso depende de cuanto puedas dar por ella.

–Ryoga se impacientó juntó las manos para hacer una bola de energía, pero el anciano lo detubo y le dijo. –Es increíble la juventud de hoy día no tienen respeto por sus ancianos. Cojió la joya en cuestión la empaquetó y le dijo a Ryoga,–Son tan sólo 6,000 ¥ Ryoga suspiro pues no fue fácil con ese anciano. Le paga, los que él le pidió e iba contento con el regalito para Ukyo, Sólo le asartó un pensamiento.

_//–Si, tan sólo me diera la oportunidad de conocernos mejor…no la defraudaría,// _

Ranma llama a Ukyo, ella no había pronunciado palabra después del incidente. No quería verle con su cara de tristeza así que se ideó algo para llamar su atención.

–Mira, Ukyo te invito a un helado.

Ella lo mira como si nada. Le contesta con una voz baja …lejana…

–Sí éso quieres, pues vamos. –//_Después de todo esta conmigo y no con ella. Pero a quien voy a engañar lo he visto mirarla de una manera muy tierna casi puedo adivinar que esta enamorada de ella._//Ukyo sacude su cabeza, nada de éso la iba a desalentar. Así que decidió disfrutar la tarde con su prometido y en un impulso le cogió el brazo con entusiasmo y le dijo: –Vámos, ¿qué esperamos?

Se ven que se alejan hacia la heladería mientras que Akane y sus amiga habían terminado y se habían marchado del centro comercial.

Tres días después, Akane se levanta ajetreada. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue recordar cómo Ranma, hacia tres semanas, que sólo le hablaba en ciertas ocasiones cuando se trataba de alguna materia. Akane siente que para Ranma, ella había pasado a un segundo plano, desde que Ukyo había llegado acaparando toda su atención. Así que él pasaba largas horas platicando con Ukyo. Ella optó por darle la tarjeta a Ranma, arrojársela por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que Ranma, estaba allí y tal vez la recogería. Y no se equivocó, Ranma enseguida erguió su mano derecha y recogió la tarjeta con una sonrisa de lado a lado. La observó detenidamente, Akane había dibujado algo que parecía un corazón. No tan sólo se dedicó a observarla sino que también aspiró el aroma de ésta. Estaba perfumada con una suave fragancia como a jazmín. Volvió a sonreir y cerrandos sus ojos se la imaginó en sus brazos. Despertó abrutamente de su ensueño, pues en la puerta tocaron fuertemente, lo cual lo hizo brincar. Su prometida lo llamaba para desayunar, pues ya que estaban tarde. Él sólo contesta. –vete tú con Nabiki yo iré más tarde.

Akane hace un gesto de desaprovación al oir a Ranma. Tan siquiera le había mencionado nada de la tarjeta que le había escrito. Le contesta furiosa – Allá tú, yo me voy. Y se va con pisadas sonoras haciendo ver lo enojada que estaba.

Ranma piensa, –_//Se ve que está muy enojada. Si supiera… cómo la quiero//_, supira en ese momento.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Akane llega a la escuela con una cara que para qué te cuento. Como agua para te. Yuka la aborda primero y le enseña a Akane lo que Daisuke le había regalado. Ella muestras una pulsera de brillantes y safiros que hacian juego con unos pendientes. Akane abre los ojos como macos, al ver el costoso regalo que le había hecho Daisuke, y le comenta, –se habrá gastado todos sus ahorros.

Yuca muy sonriente le dice, –ha valido la pena.

Por el gesto que Yuka había hecho se notaba que le importaba poco lo que hubiera costado su regalo. Y sin perder de perpestiva le dice a Akane.

–A ver,…¿qué te ha regalado Ranma? Yuka lo dijo muy entusiasmada. En ese momento Akane baja la vista tenía los ojos como vidrioso, sabiendo que no tenía nada que mostrarle a Yuka. Decide decirle lo de siempre, –Cómo si me importara lo que ese baka me regalase, le contesta un poco desairada y triste a la vez.

–Éso quiere decir que…, nada…, supongo.

Akane se le aguan un poco los ojos, pero como es tan orgullosa le dice, –No necesito que me regale nada. Aunque por dentro se moría por un detalle o quizas una sonrisa de él. Akane no pedía mucho.

Yuca iba a insistir pero Akane la atajó y le dice. –¿Porque no cambiamos el tema? Su amiga asistió con la cabeza, y a la misma vez penzando lo desgraciado que era Ranma al no darle nada a su amiga. –Está bien, vamos hablar del examen de inglés que nos van a dar la otra semana.

–No tengo cabeza ni para hablar de éso, Yuka.

–Entonces, pon tú el tema Akane. Pero ella prefirió quedarse en silencio hasta que llegaron al salón en el preciso momento que Ranma estaba dándole una flor a Ukyo y una a Shampoo, quien estaba pegada y frotandose sobre él. Ukyo luchaba para apartarla de Ranma pero la chinita parecía una sandijuela. Akane cambia la cara para no ver más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima. En éso llegó Sayuri e iba a enseñale a Akane y a Yuka el bonito solitario que le había regalado Hiroshi. Pero se detubo al darse cuenta que su amiga no andaba muy bien y se arrima a Yuca y le pregunta. –¿Qué le pasa a Akane? lleva una cara de tristeza que ni ella puede con éso. Ésta le cuenta con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado en el preciso momento que ellas habían entrado. Sayuri mira a Ranma como si lo quiciera matar y haciendo un gesto de desaprobación le pasa la mano por la cabeza a Akane y le dice, –no te preocupe habrán otros que te alaguen en este día. LA la chinita se había marchado y Ukyo hace gesto de alivio por haberse por fin desacido de ella. Aunque no le fue fácil. Casi una missión imposible considerando lo insistente que era Shampoo.

Akane sacudió la cabeza y dice –No me importa nada.

Ranma se había dado cuenta de que Akane estaba muy enojada, así que se aleja de Ukyo y se sienta dos pupitres detrás de Akane.

Ukyo se acomoda al lado de Ranma y le dice muy entusiasmada, –¡esta tarde me llevarás al cine! Y lo miró muy ilusionada ya que se dió cuenta de que Ranma no había dado nada a Akane. Ella se sentía segura de que ella era la escogida.

Ranma la mira a los ojos y le dice, –¡¡NO!! Esta tarde tengo otro compromiso.

–Pero Ranma, le replica Ukyo.

La mira como un hermano mira a una hermana y le dice, –Será otro día. Pero hoy, no. Ukyo suspira y se resigna ya que Ranma era un poco testaduro y cuando decía que no, era que no, y no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Todo el día transcurió tranquilo. Las amigas de Akane se extrañaron que ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevieran a darle un obsequio a Akane como en otros años. Era muy raro pues todos los años incrementaban la galantería y regalos a para su amiga. Por su parte, Ranma se encargaba que ningun regalo llegara a su dignataria. Misteriosamente Kuno en la hora de almuerzo, apareció tendido sobre la grama con unos zapatos marcado todo su cuerpo y rosas rojas exparcida por todos lados. Estaba achocado detrás de la escuela como si hubiera tenido alguna trifulca con alguien. Los chicos de su grado se sorprendiero y no imaginaro quién pudo hacerle éso a Tatewaki.

Cuando entraron a clases de nuevo esta vez Ranma estaba esperando en el marco de la puerta a ver si veía a Akane. Él quería darle las gracias personalmente por la bonita tarjeta de felicitación que había hecho para él.

Akane se aproxima con sus amigas hacia el salón y cuando Ranma estaba a punto de llamar su atensión, Ukyo se para en medio alandolo hacia ella y Akane pasa de largo sin detenerse, lo mira de reojo y ve que Ukyo le planta un beso en la mejilla a Ranma. En ese momento Akane sufre una desilusión y no podía controlar las lágrimas que salían involontariamente. Estubo sin atender la clase y mucho menos hizo la lectura que había ordenado hacer la profesora Hinako. Estaba perdida en su propio pensamiento y se deprimia aún más, mientras se acercaba el tiempo de salida. Su pecho, su mente y sus ojos no podían procesar lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón. Había entretejido en su mente una madeja de tristeza. En ese momento se preguntó//–_Por qué dejo que ésto me afecte? ¿A caso yo estoy enamorada de él? ¿Esto es lo que llaman "amor"? ¿No se supone que cuando uno se enamora es feliz?// _ Tantas interrogantes y de ninguna tenía respuestas. Éso la deprime, al ser incapaz de manejar y controlar adecuadamente sus sentimiento. Era demasiado para ella pues nunca había experimentado los llamados "celos". En ese momento mira a Yuca y a Sayuri y ve que sus amigas son felices. Ella se sonrie, pero en su corazón había una herida que sangraba abundantemente y no había nadie que subsanara sus heridas. Mientras estaban en sus pensamientos el trimbre de la escuela sonó anunciando la hora de salida de la clases. Akane no esperó a Ranma, y era de esperar, pues como unas lapas estaban, Shampoo y Ukyo, tratando de acaparar la atención de él. Cada una le regalaba un obsequio de sus artes culinarias y quería que él le dijera cual era el mejor. Ranma, por su parte, siguió con su mirada a Akane pues había salido tan apresurada que sin nisiquiera dijo que se iba. Unas de las amigas de Akane se acerca a él y le da una palmada en el pecho y le dice muy enojada. –Eres un desgraciado Ranma Saotome. No tienes perdón. Se va satisfecha de lo que le dijo sabiendo que su mejor amiga estaba muy afectada aunque no lo haciera ver así. Sayuri vió cómo Akane llevaba lágrimas en sus ojos. Así que se tomó la iniciativa de manotear a Ranma. Ukyo y Shampoo por su parte iban a atacar a Sayuri por haberle pegado a su prometido pero Ranma se interpuso y les dijo serenamente, –No la ataque, pues ella no es reto para ustedes. ¿Dónde quedaría su honor si atacas a una persona que no tiene tecnica de pelea para defenderse.

–Pero Ranma, interpela Shampoo, –Nadie pega a mi prometido y se va tan tranquilo.

–Shampoo…, Shampoo, no te atrevas a atacarla te aseguro que merecía ese golpe. Y además me voy a casa.

Ukyo le dice a Shampoo –déjalo que se vaya.

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo a ver si podía alcanzar a Akane. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina ve que Akane entra a por la parte de atrás del dojo, especificamente por la puerta de la cocina.

En el momento que Akane entra por la cocina se encuentra con Kasumi haciendo una merienda para ellos. Akane saluda a su hermana sin mirarla. No quería que viera que sus ojos estaban vidriosos llenos de lágrimas. No le gustaba dar explicaciones. Así que subió las escalera directo a su cuarto.

Pero Kasumi, que conocía bien a Akane se da cuenta del estado de ánimo que venía.

–En éso llega Ranma jadeando por la carrera que se echó detrás de Akane. Cuando entra por la cocina. Saluda a Kasumi. Pero, ésta lo detiene y le dice, –¿Qué les has hecho a Akane que vino con sus ojos llorosos. Ranma baja la cabeza pues sentía un profundo respeto por ella. Él sólo se encoge de hombro y sale sin darle ninguna explicación. Kasumi por su parte suspira y piensa, –_//Ahora que será lo que le habrá hecho? Éstos dos son como perro y gato. En fin que se arreglen como puedan.//_

Akane como tenía la vista nublada no veía bien su cuarto, pero su olfato lo tenía agudo y sentía un fuerte olor a rosas. Se seca sus lágrimas y abre los ojos como plato. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Todo, todo su cuarto estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y blanca. En su cama había un gran corazón hecho de rosas rojas y con rosas blanca tenía un mensaje breve. Sólo decía, "perdóname". Cuando le echó un vistazo a todo su cuarto vió en su escritorio los chocolates más fino de todo Japón y un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Akane empezó a temblar no sabía quién había hecho todo éso en su cuarto. En sólo imaginar que podía ser Tatewaki Kuno le daba terror. Divisó, también, una postal que estaba recostada del jarrón donde estaba el ramo de rosas. Fue hacia él y con sus manos temblorosas lo coje con mucho cuidado. Entonces, abre con mucho cuidado la postar, deseando que no fuera de Kuno. Cuando leyó la primera líneas, Su corazón empezó a agorparse en su pecho que se le quería salir. Akane se llenó de emoción, al ver quién era el autor de todo lo que pasaba en su cuarto. Mientras leía sus ojos se le aguaban de la emoción. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Era de él. Del mismo por el que ella venía llorando. Sintió una presencia en el marco de su puerta pues ella había olvidado cerrarla. Al mirar hacia atrás ve la silueta borrosa de un chico con coleta, Akane, emocionada, corre hacia la puerta y sin pensarlo, se tira sobre su pecho a llorar. Y entre sollozos le decía. –Yo creía, creía…

–Creías que no te iba a dar nada, dijo Ranma sonriendose. ¿Cómo vas a pensar que no iba a darte nada? Tú eres mi prometida.

–Sí, maltita sea Ranma, ¿cómo pudiste dejarme en la incognita todo el día y ignorarme en la escuela?, No sabe lo miserable que me hiciste sentir, y más aún que te había dejado una tarjeta de felicitación en la mañana y no tuviste la consideación de decime absolutamente nada,

Diciendo ésto le daba con la mano derecha en el pecho. Ranma le detiene su mano y le dice, –Me gustó mucho tu tarjeta y te lo iba a decir cuando Ukyo se metió entre medio. La clase iba a empezar así que no me dió tiempo de comentarte nada. Además te estaba esperando en la salida de la escuela y ésas dos me atacaron y no me soltaban. Cuando tu pasa de largo y sin avisarme, te fuiste, desapareces de mi vista.

–¿Y qué quería que pensara?, tú has estado evitandome las últimas semanas, te pasas todo el día con tu amiga Ukyo. Veo que te da un beso y sabes lo que sentí en ese momento…, ¿lo sabes? Me sentí la joven más desdichada. Akane en esos momentos baja la vista y de sus ojos sale una lagrima solitaria. Ranma la coje por el brazo y hace que ella lo mire. Se quedó así unos segundo que pareceian una eternidad. La coje por la barbilla y le dice muy tiernamente. ¿Me perdonas? Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Hablaré con Ukyo mañana, Pero ahora quiero estar contigo y recopensarte por los momento que no hemos estado juntos. Además tengo algo más para tí.

Akane se sorprende y piensa qué más podía darle Ranma. Para ella ya era suficiente lo que le había dado. Detrás de su espalda Ranma saca una gran caja blanca y le dice al oído, –Quiero que que lo luzca para mí. Hoy te voy a llevar al cine, después vamos a comer un helado y vamos al parque para poder hablar a solas contigo.

continuará…

JAJAJAJA. Sé que he tardado con este capítulo. Quiero que me disculpen, pues es que estado muy ocupada haciendo unos cuantos proyectos en mi trabajo. A **guada5683, Firmamento Negro, kriss, Meli-chan03 y liz. **muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus review.

Att

Maité-chan


	13. Chapter 13 Afloran sus verdaderos sentim

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico //_pensamiento o hablando para sí mismo//_

_Los_ _Personajes lo cogi prestado de Ranma 1/2 de ;a autora japonesa Rumico Takahashi. Sólo lo hago como entretenimiento. ¡¡¡¡Disfrútenlan!!!!!!!_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Akane se sorprende y piensa qué más podía darle Ranma. Para ella ya era suficiente lo que le había dado. Detrás de su espalda Ranma saca una gran caja blanca y le dice al oído, –Quiero que que lo luzca para mí. Hoy te voy a llevar al cine, después vamos a comer un helado y vamos al parque para poder hablar a solas contigo.

**Cap 13 Afloran sus verdaderos sentimientos**

Akane no podía creerlo, ¿Ranma le había pedido una cita?,… ¿él y ella…, a solas…?, sin prometidas, ni entrometidos que se interpusieran entre ellos. Al penzarlo, se puso nerviosa, no había contientizado el estar a solas con él, tanta era la emoción, que sentía su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad. Al abrir la caja que su prometido le había dado, se quedó boquiabierta al ver el traje que se había medido y sus amigas les decían que se le veía bien. Miró a Ranma y arqueando la ceja derecha, le preguntó –¿Cómo supiste mi tamaño. Ranma le dice de reojo, bueno… yo te observé cuando lo mostrabas a tus amigas y pensé que lo querías. Así que le pregunté a la dependienta que tamaño de vestido te habías medido. Ella me lo dijo, y lo compré para tí.

–Gracias por el regalo, le dice Akane con una sonrisa, se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla, Ranma se toca su mejilla sonrojándose. Nunca había sentido un beso tan tierno y cálido. Akane, se da cuenta y se sonroja también, al notar el sonrojo de él. Ranma se acerca a ella y le dice con una voz muy sensual, –Te espero en media hora abajo.

Akane asiente con la cabeza y Ranma se retira. Ella cierra la puerta y se dedica a observar el vestido. Era un vestido blanco con encajes rosados y sin manga. Tenía una cinta rosada que amarraba a la cintura haciendo un gran lazo hacia atrás. Era el traje más hermoso que jamás haya visto y era más hermoso aun porque él se lo había regalado.

Después de media hora, Akane baja luciendo el traje. Sus hermanas al verla le dijeron que le quedaba estupendo, pues en ella se veía angelicar. Ranma al verla se sonroja, que parecía un semáforo de alto, se llenó de emoción y su corazón latía fuertemente, una cosquillita recorrió todo su cuerpo. Nabiki se dió cuenta y un flashazo cae sobre el rostro de Ranma, ella le había tomado una foto. Le preguntó, – ¿A dónde van ustedes, tan arreglados? Ranma estaba vestido con una camisa azul sin manga sobre ella llevaba una chaqueta estilo chino azul con manga larga y en los puños de la manga era blanco. Su pantalón era negro ajustado en le tobillo y calzaba unas zapatillas negras. Nabiki se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo, pues Ranma se veía muy guapo vestido de ésa manera. –Tengan cuidadito de lo que vayan hacer por ahí, y le guiña un ojo a Ranma. –¡NABIKI!, dice su hermana mayor, y con dulce voz le dice, dejálos en paz. –No le hagas caso Ranma, Nabiki suele ser muy aventada. Ranma se había pasmado y le salía por la cabeza una gran gota de sudor. Akane al ver que Ranma se quedó inmovil le dijo, –Nos vamos.

–Sí, sí. Ranma extendió su brazo, que gustosamente Akane lo aceptó y juntos fueron al cine. De cerca lo seguían Shampoo y Ukyo. –Lo ves te lo dije, decía Ukyo furiosa. –Por eso era que no queria salir conmigo, decía Shampoo apretando una de sus manos. –Pero ésta me la va a pagar esa niña tonta. –Shampoo, ¿qué piensas hacer? –Ya lo verás sólo sígueme y has todo lo que yo haga. Veremos a donde la lleva. Mientras Ranma y Akane ajeno a lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Shampoo y Ukyo, se divertían de lo lindo y reían sin cesar. Llegaron al cine y vieron que exhibían varias películas. Le preguntó a Akane –¿Cuál prefieres?

Ella miró, eran variados los temas. Había una romántica y aventura. Otras eran de suspenso y otras era de comedia y romántica. Akane se decide por la de comedia y romance. Ranma compra los boletos y entran al cine. Por otro lado, Shampoo y Ukyo ven la película que había escogido Akane y Shampoo le comenta a Ukyo, –Huyy qué cursi es Akane. Yo hubiera preferido una de aventura y suspenso. Ukyo le sale una gota en la cabeza y pone sus ojos entre abiertos y le dice a Shampoo, –a mí me gusta la que escogió ella. Pues no es muy rómantica y es más cómica, por lo menos no lo abrazará por tener miedo. –Esta bien compremos los boletos y entremos de una vez, le dijo Shampoo, –no podemos perderlos de vista. Entran y Shampoo los ve primero y le hace señas a Ukyo. Ellas se sientan dos filas de asiento detrás de Ranma y Akane. Mientras transcurría la película, Ranma y Akane estaban riéndose de todo lo que le pasaba al protagonista. Aunque habían sus periodos románticos, lo cierto era que todo el resto de la película era cómica, reían y reían hasta que le dolían los cachetes de tanto reírse. Ranma detenía su risa de vez en cuando, para observar la de ella, y se quedaba embobado observándola, pues Akane poseía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto en todos los viajes que había hechos. Y detrás de ellos dos aura se levantaban con una furia y muchos celos. Pero eso no era lo peor, Ranma en una, levanta su brazo y lo pone por encima del hombro de Akane, la pega a él y besa su cabeza. Ahí fue que aquellas dos perdieron la cabeza, le salia el coraje en forma de humo por las orejas. Ahora sí estaban bien celosas, pues Ranma nunca había hecho ese gesto con ellas. Shampoo no pudo aguantar así que se levantó de su asiento e iba a atacar a Akane, pero la película acabó en ese momento y prenden las luces para que saliera el público y la sala se despejó en varios minútos. Shampoo se quedó con las ganas, Ukyo le dijo, vámonos Shampoo ya aquí no hay más que hacer. –¿Te creés que voy a darme porvencida? Los seguiré y en el momento oportuno me pondré en medio de ellos. Yo también lo haré, pero si no nos damos prisa los perderemos de vista.

Ranma y Akane iban caminando muy juntos comentando la película y lo graciosa que era. Ranma imitaba al protagonista, haciendose el torpe y tropezandose con todo. Akane se reía de las ocurrencias de Ranma. Detrás venían dos prendidas en candela. Ranma llevó a Akane a la heladería y allí estuvieron, hasta que se terminaron los helados. Él la mira con una ternura y le propone hacer un paseo por el parque. Él se levanta primero de la silla y ayuda a Akane con su silla le ofrece el brazo y ella lo acepta. Salen del establecimiento muy acaramelados. Ranma pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella pues la tarde estaba tornadose fría.

Shampoo y Ukyo lo siguieron con el aura al máximo que podía alumbrar una ciudad. Ranma de momento se detiene y mira hacia atrás, sentía que alguien los seguía. Al mirar hacia atrás, Ukyo y Shampoo se esconde para que él no las viera. Ellas querían cojelos de sorpresas a los dos"tortolitos" Ranma entró al parque y disfrutaba de la cercanía de Akane. Su cuerpo era calido y el aroma que expedía lo tenía muy enamorado de ella. Había un banco vacío en el parque y ellos se sienta. Ranma se le queda mirando a Akane y ella se sonroja y empezó a experimental un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Su mirada la tenía ignotizada. Ranma la pega aun más a su cuerpo. La Quería sentir cerca de él y recuperar el tiempo que había perdido. Al estar tan cerca de ella, podía ver lo hermosa se veía con su vestido blanco de encajes rosado. Ranma empezó acercar sus labios a los de ella, pues quería probar de esos lindo labios que invitaban a saborearlos. Akane empezó a ponerse nerviosa al ver cómo Ranma se aproximaba a ella, pensó,– //¿_Me irá a besar?//… _Él se acercó tando que podía sentir sus labios casi rosándolo. Ya estaba ahí era eminete que la besara. Akane cerró sus ojos y empezó a disfrutar de un cosquilleo y un mariposeo en su estomago y el corazón se batía fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Ya estaban tan cerca que podían casi besarse. Ranma se había tomado todo esos segundo, pues quería que fuera muy especial el primer beso.

Cuando de momento caen dos bosborine y cuatro espátulas, productos de dos prometidas muy celososa. Que venían con el aura casi estallando. Ranma al verla, se le abre los ojos y ve a Akane muy asustada ya que no se esperaba tal ataque de parte de alguien.

–Ranma Saotome, gritaban las los a la vez, –¿qué significa todo ésto? Ukyo se adelanta y le dice –éso era lo importante que ibas a hacer que no podías salir conmigo. –No sé por qué te conforma con esa poca cosa le decía Shampoo señalando a Akane. Ranma se interpuso entre ellas y Akane y le riposta, ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? –¿Qué, que hacemos? Qué pregunta es esa Ranma Saotome, decía una Shampoo con los ojos desorvitados y casi por estallarle. La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú con esa estúpida? Siempre nos has dicho de que no te fijarías en ella, que es fea y que ni loco saldría con ella.

En ese momento Akane mira a Ranma fijamente y con los ojos casi empezándose a aguar. –¿Éso es cierto lo que dicen ellas? Ranma empieza a tartamudear, pues si bien es cierto que le había dicho, no era menos cierto que también la amaba profundamente. Ranma se pone en evidencia y Akane da un paso atrás y se va desconsolada, corre, corre hasta no más poder, su pena la consumía. Sus lágrimas salían como torrente de lluvia.

Ranma al quedarse solo con las otras dos. Se acerca a ella peligrosamente con su aura creciendo y vastante molesto con ellas.

¿Cuándo, cuándo Akane ha intervenido, cuando ustedes me estan acosando? Que sea la última vez que me interrumpa cuando estoy con ella. Ranma estaba furioso, más que éso, le había hechado a perder la cita con Akane. –¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Ukyo se acerca a Ranma, y le dice también molesta Ella, ella te iba a besar. No me iba a estar tranquila viendo cómo ella te besaba.

–Akane no me besaba. Era yo quién quería besarla.

–Y todavía tienes la desfachatés de decirnos en la cara que tú la estabas besando, decía, Shampoo, hecha una verdadera fiera. Esa tonta me la va a pagar todas juntas.

Ranma se acerca peligrosamente y la coje por el brazo sacudiéndola muy fuerte. Si te le acercas, te juro Shampoo que no la vas a pasar muy bien y mira que yo no amenazo en vano. La sortó y le dió la espalda

Shampoo iba a rispostar cuando al lado de ella cae una cadena. Ella mira hacia dónde provenía y ve con horror que se trataba de alguién a quién ella conocía muy bien.

–Hasta que te encuentro Shampoo.

–Mousse, ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en China.

Cuando te fuiste me dijistes que vendrías pronto. Te esperé medio año, suficiente para preocuparme por tí, Mousse se veía muy molesto con ella. Shampoo baja la cabeza pues era verdad todo lo que él decía. Ella se contonea y se acerca a Mousse, los espejuelos de éste se empaña pues nunca superaba el embobamiento cuando venía tan sensual. Mousse de un zopetón la agarra por la cintura. Tú vas a venir conmigo ahora mismo. Ranma se acerca y saluda a Mousse. Entonces, él le mira y le dice, ¿Cómo estás Ranma Saotome? Mi prometida, te ha dado mucha lata? Ranma se soríe de lado y le dice,

–Mousse me puedes hacer un favor.

–Sí lo que tu quieras amigo.

–Puedes llevártela de vuelta para China.

Shampoo se suelta del agarre de Mousse y le dice, – no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado y verás que la bisabuela no estará de acuerdo. Debo de casarme con Ranma así se estipula la ley de amazona.

–Sí pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle mi querida Shampoo.

–No me importa lo que digas Mousse, no iré contigo.

Mi deber es estar aquí con esposo.

–Sí, no me lo digas que me conmueves.

Vas a tener que ir al NokeHante. Ahí te espera mi madre y tu abuela. Cologne se olvidó la promesa que había escrita dándote en matrimonio conmigo. El contrato está firmado y es válido, Pues Colonge nunca lo anuló y al abandonar la aldea yo te reclame con el consejo de amazonas y ellas validaron nuestro contrato.

Ranma se alegra mucho porque por fin se había desecho de Shampoo.

Shampoo se resistía creer lo que le estaba pasando pero debía ir al Nokehante para saber los detalle del nuevo cambio. Mira a Mousse y ve que el cegato se veía muy guapo, aunque estaba molest con él por interrumpir su díalogo con Ranma. Resignada y estar maniatada de no poder hacer nada para zafarse de ese compromiso, se retira dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ranma. Mousse que se despide dándole la mano a Ranma y haciendo un reverencia a Ukyo que estaba en "shock" y boqueabiera por lo que estaba pasando con Shampoo. Ella mira hacia atrás mientras se iba alejando de quién ella creía que era su esposo. Ukyo salió de su "shock" y se pegó a Ranma como una lapa y le dice, –Ahora eres sólo mío. Ranma mira hacia arriba y le separa muy tiernamente y le dice, –No, no soy tuyo, Soy de Akane y sólo mi corazón le pertenece a ella. Yo por tí sólo siento mucho cariño de amigo y nada más. Quiero que entiendas éso. Ukyo da un paso atrás y se separa de Ranma, le mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pues Sus palabras fueron como cuchillos que entraron en su corazón y los partió en dos haciéndole una herida muy profunda, que desangraba por ella.

Ranma al darse cuenta que había lastimado a su amiga trata de acercarse a ella para consolarla. Pero Ukyo decidió irse corriendo y retirarse de su lado pues ese gesto de él la iba a lastimar aun más ya que lo hacía por pena y no por amor. Ella siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, sin ganas de nada. Quería morir en ese preciso momento. Sus ojos estaban empapado, así que no veía que camino cogió. Estaba oscuro y su pena la hacía muy vulnerable a cualquier maleante que se aprovechara de ella. De monento choca con una sombra que estaba parada en el camino. Ukyo cae para atrás y una mano amiga se extiende y la levanta del suelo. Ella al ver de quien se trataba se abraza tan fuerte de él que no quería sortarse. Ryoga se sorprede sobremanera al ver a Ukyo tan desconsolada y abrazada a él. Éso lo desconcentró por completo. Algo bien grave le estaba pasando para que ella reaccionara de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. Después que Ukyo se calma un poco mira a Ryoga con una grantristeza en sus ojos. Ryoga le pregunta, -¿Qué te pasa Ukyo, por qué estas así? Ukyo no podía decir ninguna palabra tenía un nudo en su garganta y una profunda herida en el corazón. Ryoga le dice entonces, ¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño para que este así?

Y mientras Ryoga estaba interrogando a Ukyo, Ranma por otro lado estaba buscando a Akane, pues la noche había caído y además estaba muy fría. Pensaba que Akane podía encontrarse en aprieto y si le pasaba algo él no se lo iba a perdonar. Además también le preocupaba Ukyo, pues su amiga se había ido llorando. Pero sabía que Ukyo era fuerte y que con el tiempo iba a entenderlo. Él no podía darle amor a ella pues estaba perdidamente enmorado de Akane. Cuando afloró el nombre de ella en su mente pensó, –//_No sé qué pensará ella. Pero tengo que encontrarla y explicarle. No puedo dejarlo así. Tan bien que íbamos y todo hechado a perder por ésas dos//_. De Shampoo me lo esperaba, pero de Ukyo…ella no es así. Tuvo que haberse llevado por Shampoo por qué de lo contrario ella no hubiese hecho éso. Gracias a que Mousse me saque de encima a Shampoo.

Continuará

jajajajja. Sé que lo dejé en el mejor momento, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por terminar esta historia. Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia. Y muy especialmente quiero agrdecerle a los que me dejan review **Meli-chan03, agatsu, FERNANDA y a brisa jael. **Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Y no olviden de dejar su review, por fa.

Att.

Maité-chan


	14. Cap14 AclaranDudas

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico //_pensamiento o hablando para sí mismo//_

_Los_ _Personajes lo cogi prestado de Ranma 1/2 de la autora japonesa Rumico Takahashi. Sólo lo hago como entretenimiento. ¡¡¡¡Disfrútenlan!!!!!!!_

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

–//_No sé qué pensará ella. Pero tengo que encontrarla y explicarle. No puedo dejarlo así. Tan bien que íbamos y todo hechado a perder por ésas dos//_. De Shampoo me lo esperaba, pero de Ukyo…ella no es así. Tuvo que haberse llevado por Shampoo porque de lo contrario ella no hubiese hecho éso. Gracias a que Mousse me saque de encima a Shampoo.

**Capítulo 14 Aclaran dudas**

–¿Dónde estará ella? Akane no debió de irse así. La noche empieza a caer, me preocupa mucho que le pase algo. Además el tiempo se pone frío y ella está desabrigada, puede coger un refriado. Debo de encontrarla pronto.

Mientras Ranma buscaba a Akane, Ryoga estaba consolando a Ukyo. Ella le dice, Ranma…él la prefiere a ella. Los ví… la iba a besar.

Pero Ukyo, no sé que te sorprende éso. Sabes que Ranma te quiere mucho. Pero tú estas empeñada en que él te quiera de otra forma. Él sólo te ve como una hermana. Ryoga se lo dijo en voz baja pero Ukyo alcazó a oírlo.

–¿Él te ha dicho éso? Encarándolo con coraje.

Ryoga baja la cabeza y le dice sin ningún tapujo, –Sí.

Ukyo asiente como inerte en su pensamiento y no podía creer con la respuesta que le había dado su amigo. No podía digerir esa información, pues en su cerebro había estallado la bomba de la incredulidad. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Ukyo se separa de Ryoga y le dice resongando, –gracias por ser tan sincero conmigo, pero no me hace sentir mejor. Le da la espalda a Ryoga e iba a marcharse, cuando él la detubo, la cogió de la mano y la hizo girar bruscamente, pues estaba molesto. Ukyo se sonrojó por el gesto que había hecho Ryoga. Aunque trató de sortarse de su agarre, lo cierto es que ella necesitaba un apoyo en ese momento. Ryoga al verle la tristeza que reflejaba sus ojos se enternece y le dice con ternura, –Tal vez, hay otro que sí quiera estar contigo, quien por defenderte moriría por tí. La miró amorasamente, –debes mirar a tu alrededor y te darás cuenta que hay otras opciones.

–¿Otras…opciones? dijo Ukyo como si pensara en voz alta. y frunce el seño …¿Cuáles son esas opciones, según tú,…y se detiene al mirarle a los ojos, y susurrando su nombre –Ryoga… Al darse cuenta de cómo él la miraba, una cosquillita recorre por todo su cuerpo y su corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente. Ella no quiso hacerle caso al corazón pues su norte era Ranma y no iba a claudicar.

Ryoga la estaba mirando muy tiernamente, la coge por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo. Él nunca había estado así con una chica ni siquiera con Akari. En ese momento, se siente atraído por ella. Se quedó embobado al tenerla tan cerca, logró ver sus lindos ojos y su labios carnosos, que invitaba a besarle. Ryoga se acerca aun más y logra oler su perfume, era tan suave como la piel de ella. –Si tu fueras mi prometida, no te cambiaría por ninguna otra, dijo Ryoga muy inspirado por la cercanía de ella. Ukyo entró en una especie de "shock". No se esperaba una declarción directa de Ryoga. Siempre lo había considerado un buen amigo, su confidente, pero nunca lo había visto como ahora, como un hombre capás de todo. Hasta ahora, él se había mostrado con una personalidad tímida, escondiendo sus sentimiento de amor hacia su persona. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Ryoga sentía algo por ella, si nunca se lo había mostrado? Ukyo despertó de su anonamiento y se separa de él muy bruscamente, –Yo… quiero a Ranma Saotome, le dijo sin mirarle. Ryoga se separa de ella y le dice con una voz triste, de todos modos te traía ésto para tí. Le entrega una caja pequeña envuelta en un papel rojo.

–Ryoga…yo no sé que decir.

–No digas nada…, te entiendo…, tienes todo el derecho de escoger con quien estar. No puedo obligarte a quererme. Ésto lo decía cómo molesto y después prosiguió diciéndole, –Pero tanpoco tú podrás obligar a Ranma a quererte como tú quiere que él te quiera. Su corazón le pertenece a sólo una persona, y tú sabes a quien. Dicho ésto le da la espalda y se va por donde vino. Cuando Ukyo ve que se está alejando. Su corazón le empezó a doler mucho, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y una parte de ella le decía que no lo dejara marcharse. Ryoga iba apesadumbrado y su corazón hecho pedazos, sabiendo que la única mujer que ha amado, lo ha rechazado. Maldecía una y mil veces por haber abierto el corazón, ahora le dolía demasiado, sabía que otra joven la esperaba por la promesa de amor. Pero no podía darle su palabra, no era justo para esa joven, pues desde que había conocido a Ukyo su vida se tranformó por completo. También al ver a Akane él se sintió atrído por ella, pero Ranma le salió al paso y él entendió, por primera vez, que Akane era prohibida para él. Y mientras seguía apesadumbrado e inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, siente que lo abrazan por detrás y oye una voz quebrantada por la tristeza, –No te vaya…, lo siento…quiero que te quedes conmigo. Ryoga se quedó quieto como sin vida, mejor dicho se quedó de piedra. Ukyo se quedó un rato abrazándolo por detrás, no quería sortale, ni perder aquello que había comenzado, más bien sentía la necesidad de que él la abrazara y no la dejara ir jamás. Con voz quebrantada y dejando el orgullo atrás, Ukyo le dice sin mirarlo pues ella estaba recostada sobre su espalda, –Perdóname por ser tan optinada…al oírte decir, "que no me cambiaría por ninguna", algo en mí cambió…Debí de decirte, lo que sentí por tí en ese momento, pero estaba tan ciega por la rabia de ser rechazada por Ranma que iba a peder la oportunidad de poder amarte a tí. No me dí cuenta hasta ahora que te ví marchar. No sabía lo que era amor hasta ahora, que mi corazón latió cuando te acercaste, pero mi razón no quería aceptarlo. Sólo estaba opsecionada con Ranma…lo quiero, pero no tanto como a tí. Mi corazón late fuertemente en mi pecho cuando me tocas y te acercas. No me dejes ahora…Ryoga… Él se voltea y mira a sus ojos y ven que estaban llenos de lagrimas y tristeza. También veía como le miraba tiernamente. Ella había abierto su corazón y le confesaba su amor por él. Ryoga se llenó de ternura y le apretó por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Los posa tiernamente en un beso suave y cálido. Se besan interminablemente y sus auras se fundieron en un mar de placer y sensualismo. Ukyo empezó a experimental la sensación de un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y miles de maripositas en su estómago revoloteando. Su corazón rebosaba de alegría al agorparse en su pecho. Creía morir por el beso de Ryoga y sentía su cuerpo liviano, como flotando en una nube. Ryoga por su parte la sentía temblar en sus brazos y éso lo animaba a profundizar más el beso, dándole paso a un beso apasionado y saboriándola toda. Logra estremeserse él mismo, dónde entra a un abismo sin salida. Su corazón corre como potro salvaje, queriéndose llevar todo a su paso. Fue un beso que duró varios segundos, donde se encerraba lo que él hacía tiempo sentía por ella, y estaba lleno de amor y ternura.

Mientras Ryoga había conseguido ser correspondido por Ukyo. Akane iba preguntándose //_¿El por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente como era Sayuri y Hiroshi o Yuka y Daysuke? ¿Por qué no podía tener una relación normal, común y corriente como todas las chicas de su escuela. Es que tal vez ella nunca iba a ser feliz con el joven de quien se enamorase?// _ Siempre que se interesaba en alguién había un agrabante que la detenía, teniéndo que alejarse por completo. Lo mismo había experimentado con el dr Tofu y ahora con Ranma. ¿A caso estaba condenada a seguir sola en la vida? ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de Ranma, si con él había llegado más allá que una amistad? _–//Estaban a punto de besarme, madita sea y todo se arruinó.// _Pensaba sin tener respuesta de nada. –//_Nunca sabré lo que se siente un beso de sus labios, no habrá otra ocasión, lo sé_.// y pensando en voz alta, –Pues vorveré a casa y sé que Ranma no me besaría allí, sabiendo que Nabiki, siempre tiene cámara en mano y más aun con nuestros padres alrededor… Suspiró. No entendía que había cambiado en ella que deseaba que Ranma la besara. Tal vez ella era tan pervertida como todos los demás. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrima y no tenía consuelo alguno. Además la noche caía y el frío era insoportable. Empezó a titiritar y rechinar sus dientes. Su corazón se batía bagamente y todo su ser se había envuelto en un mar de confusión. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, _–//¿por qué Ranma se burló, haciéndome creer que estaba enamorado de mí? Lo ví tan sincero comigo, que pensé que todo era real_, _él me trató muy tiernamente_. _No puedo olvidar lo que hizo en mi cuarto, las rosas rojas…los mensajes,… la postal, en donde me pedía perdón,… los chocolates… y este traje. ¿Qué fue todo éso? ¿Acaso fue para aplacar su conciencia?//_ Toda su mente estaba confunsa, y el frío arreciaba y debía de regresar antes de que cogiera un refríado. Cuando se levanta, siente que alguien le toca su hombro. Ella abre los ojos al ver de quién se trataba, zafándose buscamente le dice muy molesta, –¿A qué has venido, acaso a terminar lo que empezaste? ¿No creés que ya es suficiente soportar la burla? Supongo que te divertiste con las otras. Sus ojos llenos de lagrima había cambiado a unos ojos lleno de ira y confisión al ver cómo se quedaba parado mirándola. Ranma se sonrió al ver lo celosa que era su prometida. Ella al verle con su sonrisa, saca el mazo, he iba a darle por la cabeza cuando él lo esquiva por completo saltó sobre ella y Akane se siente atrapada por sus fuertes brazos no dejando espacio para su huída.

–¿Siempre recibes así a todo el que se acerca a tí?

–No,… sólo lo hago contigo, virando la cara como señal de que estaba molesta y tratando de safarse del abrazo.

Ranma le mira y le divierte cómo su prometida hacía su mejor esfuerzo para safarse de sus abrazos, que la sujetaba muy fuertemente por la cintura, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Ranma sabía que no podía safarse tan facil. Akane se sentía impotente, pues veía que su prometido se reía de ella, al no poderse soltar de él, le increpa, –¡¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, SUÉLTAME!!!!!! Se sentía desesperada y desconcertada a la misma vez y su corazón se vatía fuertemente sientiendo la fatiga por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pues Ranma era un joven fuerte y lo sabía. Era precisamente por lo que lo amaba a pesar de lo que le estaba haciendo en ese momento. Tanto forcejeo, fatigó mucho a Akane y Ranma se sentía un poco cansado también, pero no la iba a soltar, no quería que se le escapara de nuevo. Cuandó sintió que Akane había cesados sus movimientos brusco, le dijo muy tiernamente a su oído, –No te soltaré, sin antes aclarar algunos puntos. Lo primero es, que no me burlé de tí, ni mucho menos me divertí con las otras. Lo segundo es que, no sé por qué te encelas, si para mí tu eres mi única y absoluta prometida. No dudes de mi amor, por favor Akane…te amo más que mi vida, y no soportaría estar lejos de tí. No sé que me has hecho, pero nunca, con ninguna joven, he sientido lo que siento por tí. Las otras sólo son mis amigas. Shampoo es impulsiva y cree que yo le pertenezco, pero Ukyo no así…ella…no sé ¿por qué se comportó así? Se quedó callado por unos instantes que parecía una eternidad. Ranma se dió cuenta que los gestos de Akane se había suavizado. Él prosiguió hablándole, muy tierna y amorosamente le musitó al oído tan suave como un susurro,

–Sabes, Akane, me gusta tu olor. Hasta con los ojos cerrados sé que eres tú. Ella empezó a erizarse, pues Ranma estaba besando suavemente su cuello, se estremese completa y comienza a experimentar como cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y el corazón se agorpaba fuertemente en su pecho. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba estar así con él. Ranma seguía besándola y acariciando su cabello. Prosiguió con su monólogo –Me gusta tu pelo es suave como la seda y tus ojos color café son como luceros al levatarse el alba. Tu sonrisa me enloquese. ¿Te había dicho alguna vez, que cuando sonries te ves más bonita? Ella no contestaba, sólo disfrutaba de las caricias y besos que él le proporcionaba. –Sabes, Akane, todos quieren salir contigo…, y pengándola a su cuerpo le dice con firmeza, –pero yo no los dejo. Tú me perteneces de la misma manera en que yo te pertenezco. En ese momento Akane levanta su cabeza y le mira a los ojos, esos ojos hermosos color mar, que la miraban tan tiernamente, que ella no pudo aguantar la tentación de bersarle su pecho. Ranma se estremese y la abraza y la pega aún más a él, no quería que se le escapace de nuevo. La sintió temblar sobre su pecho y él la abriga con su cuerpo porque la noche estaba fría y ella estaba desabrigada.

Se quedaron abrazado por un momento y se disfrutaban uno del otro sin que nadie los interrumpieran, sin cámaras, sin prometidas y sin ningún babosos que los separaran. Ranma se separa de Akane muy lentamente y le mira a la cara y le dice. –Ninguna tienen pestañas tan largas y frondosas, como las tuyas y le besa cada ojo sobre sus pálpados, que permanecían cerrados. Y sigue con su monólogo, –tampoco tiene esa nariz, besándola, sigue y recorre con sus labios sus mejillas y los besa tiernamente. Al llegar a su boca le dice, –tampoco tiene esa sonrisa que sale de tu boca, la cual deseo besar, para saborearmela todas sin dejar de besar. Akane en ese momento abre sus ojos y ve que Ranma estaba cerca de besar sus labios. Sólo quedaban varios centímetros entres sus labios y los de ella. Akane creyó defallecer al tener a Ranma tan cerca, que su corazón estaba desbocado sin que nadie detuviera los latidos. De pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo se preparaba para recibir el tan deseado beso. Se le erizó su piel, por la dulce sensación de sus labios tan cerca a los de ella. Quería recibir ese beso, que había soñado hace tiempo, que sólo había sido una ilusión y que ahora se convertía en realidad. Ranma estampó su labios sobre los de ella y Akane al sentirlo se llenó de todo el amor que le transmitía en él. Logró sentir su aura que casi tocaba su alma y todo la calidez que su cuerpo. Sus auras se unieron y se fundieron en una, bajando como espiral. Sientiendo ambos una sensación placentera que sólo un beso así podía dar. Para ellos, todo el lugar había desaparecido y ellos estaban anonadado uno con el otro sin querer terminar esa cercanía de sus cuerpos acompasados, pues se sentían flotando en una nube. Donde sólos los enamorados podían estar. Cuando Ranma, separó sus labio de los de ella, la volvió a abrazar, esta vez tiernamente y le dice, –No sabes cuanto tiempo había deseado besarte de esta manera.

Akane suspira y sólo dice, Ranma…

Continuará…

**Sé que he tardado mucho con este cap. Pero estaba cogiéndome una vacaciones de todo. Espero que le haya gustado. Este cap es el más romántico de todos. Aunque el otros vendrá un poco de todo.**

**Att**

**Maité-chan**

Nota Aclaratoria

Pensé dejar el final de la historia en ese punto suspensivo. Pero me dije, hay muchas cosas que no han quedado claras, Una es, ¿Qué pasó con Cologne ante los reclamos de la madre Mousse en cuanto al compromiso entre su nieta y Mousse? ¿Qué pasó entre Ryoga y Ukyo? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo Ranma se reconcilia con su amiga Ukyo? Si Ukyo logra subsanar las heridas y empieza a conocer mejor a Akane. Al tener esas interrogntes, decidí que no podía dejalo a su imaginación, así que haré el cap 15 para aclarar muchas dudas, Después de todo yo difruto escribiendo de Ranma 1/2 y ustedes leyendo. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Además me gustaría que me dieran sus review. El capítulo 15 se va a tardar ya que en mi trabajo me dieron dos proyectos extensos. Uno es hacer una revista que el autor lleva 10 años recopilando información y la otra es hacer promoción a una Feria de Salud que será en abril así que entre una cosa y otra escribiré el **cap 15**, el cual se llamará **Un nuevo comienzo **

**Att**

**Maité-chan**


	15. Cap 15 Un nuevo comienzo

**Decisiones equivocadas**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Letra en itálico //_pensamiento o hablando para sí mismo//_

_Los_ _Personajes lo cogi prestado de Ranma 1/2 de la autora japonesa Rumico Takahashi. Sólo lo hago como entretenimiento. ¡¡¡¡Disfrútenlan!!!!!!!_

**CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Cuando Ranma separó sus labios de los de ella, la volvió a abrazar, esta vez tiernamente y le dice, –No sabes cuanto tiempo había deseado besarte de esta manera.

Akane suspira y sólo dice, Ranma…

**Cap 15 Un nuevo comienzo**

Ranma instó a Akane a que regresaran. Era muy tarde, la caída del sol por oriente pintana el cielo con tonos anaranjados y rojizos para dar paso al manto negro de la noche. Si los cojía la noche íban a tener una cantaleta de parte de sus progenitores.

Cuando estan cerca del dojo Ranma hala a Akane y le da un beso tierno en sus labios, ella lo recibe con mucho amor. Él se le acerca al oído y con suave susurro le dice, –te quiero. se quedaron mirando uno al otros y sus ojos le tintineaba emocionados por el día bueno que habían pasado y… "flash"… una luz los ciega. Delante de ellos estaba Nabiki esperándolos junto a sus padres y hermana. Akane y Ranma se quedan pretificado. No se había percatado cuanto tiempo ellos estubieron allí. Sus mentes se quedaron en blanco. Su asombro era tal, que ninguno se movía de la posición que habían quedado. Ranma sugetaba a Akane de la cintura y ella lo sugetaba del cuello.

Estubieron varios segundo así, en lo que se le pasaba el pasme. Cuando cobraron conciencia se separaron torpemente y sus caras estaban como bombilla roja de navidad.

–¡Vió!…, Soun, que mi muchacho si le gusta tu hija, le comentó Genma muy animosamente.

–Creo que habrá boda después de todo, dijo Soun sonriendo con su pipa en su boca. Soun y Genma se miraron y rieron a carcajada como si estubieran maquinando algo o tal vez planeando la próxima boda con sus hijos. Empezaron a brincar y a reirse como locos.

Ranma, al leer sus intensiones, interrumpió la fiesta y le dijo, –Un momento, éso de casarnos lo vamos a decidir ella y yo, apuntalando con su dedo índice hacia Akane y después hacia él. Soun le mira, se sonrie y dando un espaldarazo a Ranma le dice, –claro, muchacho, lo que tú digas.

Akane le dice, –en serio papá, no nos vamos a casar tan jóvenes. Soun le pasa la mano por la cabeza a ella, dice muy tiernamente, –claro hijita, claro, como ustedes digan. Pero ahora, ¡¡ésto hay que celebrarlo!!, sacan el sake y en unos segundo tenían la fiesta montá.

Ranma y Akane se miraron y se dijeron mutuamente, –con estos dos no se puede. Se escabullero saliendo de la vista inquisidora de toda su familia. Pero Nabiki lo sigue con la vista, a ella no se le escapaba ni un detalle, pero piensa, –_//Con esta foto haré mucho dinero, bueno es para una buena causa, el bolsillo mío. Además, no está mal cambiar mi ajuar.// _Sonriendo, se retira a sus habitación. Allí siempre lograba relajarse leyendo un buena revista de farándula.

Ranma acompaña a Akane a su habitción y le dice, –buenas noches mi amor, que descances. ¡¡Ah!!…No te preocupe por nuestros padres, ellos no nos pueden obligar a nada. Mañana será otro día. Suspira.

–¿Qué pasa?, pregunta Akane muy preocupada.

– Mañana tendré que ir al Uchan y disculparme con Ukyo, ella es mi amiga, no sé por qué se comportó así.

–¿Quiéres que te acompañe? le dice Akane acariciando su cara. Sí, me gustaría, ella…yo sé que cuando la conozca bien, verás que ella no es así. Sólo dale tiempo. Verás que llegarán a ser buenas amigas.

–Me gustaría que éso sucediera, dice Akane un poco dudosa.

–Anímate mi amor, no te preocupe, dice Ranma, se le acerca al oído, –tú eres la que vives en mi corazón.

Akane se sonroja. Él le besa su mejilla y se retira a su cuarto. Ella, entra, los ojos les tintiniaban y una emoción recorría por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que flotara por toda la habitación totalmente enamorada y suspira muy profundo. –¡Qué tierno es, se oyó decir en voz baja. Se tira en la cama para soñar.

Todavía había vestígios de pétalos de rosas y un suave olor a perfume se apoderó de sus sentidos y toda la habitación se había impregnado de ese aromas a rosas. Mira la mesita de noche y allí estaba, el ramo de rosas rojas, puesto en un jarrón con agua. El cuarto estaba oscuro y allí en esa inmenza ocuridad se dibujaba la imagen de su prometido, se sonroja al sentir un cálido ardor en su vientre, dando paso a una incontable sensación de mariposeo.

Mientras contemplaba tal ilusión, cerró sus ojos almendrados para pensar en él. Todavía sentía su cálido cuerpo que la abrigaba.

Desde ese momento supo que había llegado alguien a su vida que la hacía vibrar toda. Nunca había sentido esa especial sensación con nadie, tal vez el amor había tocado a su puerta, y le gustaba estar así, sentirse amada, correspondida por el chico más guapo que había visto jamás.

Ella se levanta de su cama y se dirige al cuarto de baño, entra en la tina. El agua caliente, era tan reconfortable que se quedó dormida. Despertó asorada pues sintió que alguien había abierto la puerta. Enseguida sale de la tina y se pone una bata de baño. Cuando sale, suspira de alivo, pues era Kasumi poniendo la ropa en la lavadora.

–Akane tienes alguna ropa que echar, le pregunta Kasumi tiernamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se veía que estaba cansada. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

–¿Quiéres que te ayude con ésto? dijo Akane con una bella sonrisa

–No, ve a dormir que mañana tienes clases.

–Buenas noche, Kasumi.

–Buenas noche, Akane, y que sueñes con tu Ranma. Kasumi le sale con una leve sonrisa pícara y Akane se queda pasmada.

–––––––––––––––––

En la mañana, Akane se levanta temprano para poder hacerle a Ranma el desayuno. Entra muy contenta a la cocina, ahí se encuentra a Kasumi.

–¡Qué bueno que estés tan animada esta mañana! Se te ve muy contenta. A caso soñaste con tu Ranma, y a Kasumi se le escapa una risita. Akane, se queda pasmada otra vez, pero enseguida se le ilumina toda su cara y en su boca aparece una bella sonrisa, –Sí, dice ella con cara de ensoñación. Pero cambia su postura y le dice a su hemana, -oye Kasumi, quiero hacer algo especial a Ranma, ¿Me ayudas?

–Claro.

Kasumi saca todos los ingrediente ya que ella sabía a donde estaba. Entonces va dándole poco a poco los ingrediente y las medidas exactas para que quedara bien. Akane con la ayuda de Kasumi, hace un desayuno decente. Ranma pasa por la cocina y se asoma pues de ella sale un buen aroma. Sólo ve a Kasumi y no se percata que Akane estaba también en la cocina. Confiado se sienta a la mesa.

Cuando ve que Akane sale de la cocina con una bandeja en la mano. Abre los ojos como platos, empieza a correr un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, pues sabía que su prometida era adnegada en la cocina.

Pensó levantarse, pero llega su padre y dice, –Buenos día familia. Mira a Ranma y le dice –¿Dónde vas hijo? –Yo,… pues al Uchan, y cierra sus ojos y continúa, –mi querida amiga Ukyo debe tener unos esquisitos okonomiyaki, mmm… que se me hace la boca agua, moviendo su boca como si estubiera saboreándose un rico okonomiyaki relleno de pulpos. Mientras decía éso mira de reojo aquello que Akane traía en sus manos. Parecía un desayuno pues no estaba muy bien presentado.

Pero Akane se molesta y le dice, –RANMA SAOTOME, te hice este desayuno para tí, así que no vas a ningún lado hasta que no lo hayas probado.

Pero, se nos va hacer tarde para llegar a la escuela. Ranma hace muchas muecas pero no pudo escapar de las miradas inquisidora de toda la familia. Soun le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice muy serio.

–Ranma no ves lo tierna que es. ¡Te preparó el desayuno!, su aura ancrecentó al máximo y la cabeza le crecía con lengua de víbora le grita. –¿Y NI SIQUIERAS VAS A PROBARLA? Resopló tanto que el pelo de Ranma se fue todo para atrás.

Ranma no le quedó más remedio y se resignó, sólo dijo en voz baja –Bueno, lo probaré, sólo éso. Frunciendo el ceño, iba a decir algo pero se aguantó al ver la cara de Akane con el ceño fruncido.

Akane se sienta a su lado, Ranma se tensa un poco pero se resigna. –¿Qué esperas? Mira que se te va a enfriar. Él la mira y duda un poco, no quería abrir la boca, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Akane, entonces, al ver que Ranma se tardaba en echarse el bocado, ella misma coje los palitos y le da de comer. Ranma empieza a masticar y se da cuenta que…–¡está exquísito! Quítandole el plato a Akane y se lo come muy rápido. Akane lo mira complacida al ver que su prometido le había gustado lo que hizo. Ranma le da las gracias a Akane y le dice muy animoso, –vámonos que se nos hace tarde y tengo que ir a recoger a Ukyo. –Ranma, adelántate, aun no he desayunado. A menos que no quieras esperar un poco y le mira con sus ojos tintineante que Ranma no pudo resistir su mirada almendrada. Ranma se sienta de nuevo y le dice, estonces esperaré, pero date prisa, si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela.

–¿Por qué no llamas a Ukyo y le dices que en diez minutos vas a pasar por ella? –Gracias Kasumi éso haré. Hace una reverencia a todos los comenzales y se retira a la sala para llamar a su amiga.

–––––––––––––––––––

Akane, Ranma y Ukyo muy pegada a él iban corriendo hacia la escuela. Akane se molesta un poco por la cercanía entre su prometido y Ukyo. Ella decide acercarse más a Ranma y como respuesta Ukyo le da una mirada, como si la quisiera matar. Akane se aleja y se queda detrás. Ranma se da cuenta y por primera vez delante de Ukyo él le toma la mano a Akane y le dice, –Mi amor no te rezagues. Ese "Mi amor" a Ukyo le cayó como agua para té. Agarra a Ranma por el brazo y se recuesta sobre su hombro. Ranma reacciona pues no era muy saludable estar entre medio de las dos así que suelta a Ukyo disimuladamente y pone a Akane en medio de los dos. Ella no supo como actual, se quedó congelada a ver el gesto que Ranma había hecho y se entristeció al ver que lo de anoche no fue pura ilusión sino que era una realidad. Él prefería a Akane sobre ella sin lugar a dudas. Él aún sostenía la mano de Akane. Ukyo optó por correr hacia la escuela alejándose de la pareja. Mientras iba enfuscada, con lágrimas empañando sus ojos color azules, choca con algo o alguién. Cayendo hacia atrás, colocando las manos en el suelo haciendo balance para no gorpiarse demasiado. Miró a la persona que estaba delante de ella, le tendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella no distinguía quien era pues entre sus ojos empañado y el sol dándoles en la cara, sólo veía la silueta. Cuando sus ojos se aclararon un poco, puedo ver de quién se trataba. Ella entonces aceptó la ayuda que le brindaba y se tiró en su pecho a sollozar. Él le pregunta, –Ukyo, ¿Te pasó algo? Y le mira de arriba abajo para detectar alguna señar de agresión en ella. Pero todo estaba bien, ni un moretón o cortadura en todo su cuerpo. Como ella no respondió, la abraza y acariciando su cabeza, la protegía para consolarla. Mientras Ukyo ahogaba el llanto sobre su pecho, ve que a lo lejos vienen Ranma y Akane cojidos de la mano. Ryoga, entonces, entiende lo que le pasa a Ukyo. Y sin pensarlo mucho la toma entre sus brazos y se aleja de allí. Pues, amaba a esa mujer más que nadie en el mundo y no quería que sufriera. Mientras Ryoga iba hacia el parque con Ukyo, ella iba calmándose poco a poco. Aspiró el pecho de Ryoga y se sentía amada por ese chico. Ryoga tenía la peculiaridad de estar cuando ella lo necesitaba. Él se sienta y ella se queda aun con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Ryoga sonrie muy tierno y pregunta, –¿Estás mejor?

Ella levanta sus ojos aun con vestigios de lágrimas, asiente afirmativamente con su cabeza. –Gracias, gracias por haberme sacado de allí. –Me duele verlos cojidos de la mano.

–!Ay!, Ukyo…¿qué te puedo decir? Yo soy el menos indicado para acosejarte. Donde el corazón manda no manda la razón.

–Ukyo empieza a observar a Ryoga mientras hablaba ella miraba los gesto que hacía, se veía tan tiernos con sus ojos grises y el modo que los movía, los razgo de su cara, Ryoga era tan guapo que no entendía por qué, no se había fijado antes. Enfuscada en una ilusión vana que no tenía sentido y la única razón por la cual quería estar con Ranma era por el dichoso compromiso y la dote que el papá de Ranma se había llevado. Cuando ella concientiza que sólo tenía una afección por él, por puro compromiso. Se da cuenta, que no amaba a Ranma, sólo era una falsa ilusión, un amor vacío, sin nada que lo atara, sólo era…su pensamiento fue interrrumpido, Ryoga le tomaba la barbilla muy tiernamente. Éso hizo que se sonrojara al máximo, sientiendo en sus estomago una sensación de miles de maripositas volando y un cálido ardor sentía sobre sus labios. Sintió la necesidad que Ryoga le besara. Todo su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a sentir lo que Ryoga estaba dispuesto a dar. Era tan atractivo, que su cercanía la quemaba. Ryoga se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por el sólo hecho de tocale la barbilla. Podía sentir su aura y cómo ella temblaba con tan sólo una mirada, un gesto de amor. Él se consumía por dentro y su hoguera estaba sumamente encendida que no pudo aguantar el deseo de besarla y transmitir en ese beso lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Él había entendido que cuando la besó por primera vez había quedado claro éso. Ryoga se entristeció pues sabía que Ranma siempre le llavaba la delantera. Aunque no iba a claudicar, deseaba que Ukyo se fijara en él. Lo que no sospechaba Ryoga era que Ukyo empezó a verlo con otros ojos. Y al ver que él no avanzaba con el beso. Ella le besó muy tiernamemente sus labios. Ryoga se sorprende, pero corresponde al beso y la coje por la cintura y levantándola del suelo, no dejó de besarla. Después de ese segundo beso, los ojos de Ukyo se tornaron muy tierno y enamorados, Se sentía muy bien estando con él y además la mirada de Ryoga era muy tierna. Ella por primera se siente llena y sus corazón latía desvocado, se sintía feliz y en ese momento entendió que en el corazón nadie manda. Y por mucho que lo negó, cayó rendida, presa de su corazón. Pensó en Ranma y le dió mucha paz y felicidad al saber que su querido amigo era feliz también. Por primera vez admite que Ryoga le gustaba demasiado y que no iba a dejarlo por nadie.

Mientras tanto Ranma y Akane habían llegado a la escuela y se preguntaban que había sido de Ukyo pues no la veían por ningún lado. De pronto y sin saber dónde había salido, Shampoo cae con su bici encima de la cabeza de Ranma, el le risposta muy enojado desde el suelo . –¿Puedes quitar tu bici sobre mí? Shampoo al ver a Ranma debajo de su bici se mueve y se reguinda del cuello, haciendo que con ese gesto Akane le saliera el aura de combate. Ranma al darse cuenta se saca a Shampoo de un movimiento a la izquierda, cosa que la tomó de sorpresa pues ella no se esperaba esa reacción de él. Ranma se separas de Shampoo y con su aura creciendo le dice, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estrellar tu bici sobre mí? Shampoo ignora lo que le acababa de decir Ranma y le dice, –Hola airem, que gusto de verte. Retregándose sobre él. Akane no pudo resistir y en vez de pegarle a Ranma, –Me voy. Le dijo a él muy secamente y decidió mejor alejarse de la escena.

Ranma por su parte le dice a Shampoo, ¿Porqué te pegas tanto a mí? Además, ¿qué fue esa escena delante de mi prometida? ¿A caso Mousse no te reclamó?

–¿Y éso te molesta o a caso esta celoso?, dijo Shampoo con una mirada de borrego.

Ranma se le acerca y le dice muy casual. No, no me molesta, al contrario, me da gusto, que por fin te decidiera por Mousse. Se aleja de ella. A Shampoo le da mucho coraje. Pero siguió como si nada, pues la abuela la había envíado a repartir unos encargo por la ciudad.

Ranma al llegar a la escuela divisa a Akane estaba con sus mejores amigas. No se veía molesta pero tampoco muy alegre que digamos. Al acercarse pudo ver sus ojos vidriosos. Se mostraba residuo sobre su mejilla de lágrimas. Ya estaba cencandose sobre su piel. Ranma se acerco aun más y la llama, –Akane, psss, Akane. Pero ella ni le miraba. Él entonces la agarró de la mano derecha y la acercó. Ella viró la cara para no mirarlo. Pero Ranma insiste y pregunta, –¿Estás molesta conmigo? Ella miro hacia el cielo, miro hacia abajo y después le clava sus ojos en los de él. Ranma se pone nervioso pero no lo demuestra. –Parece que estaba muy agusto con ella, dijo por fin con un dejo de desprecio. Ranma, entonces, la coje por la cintura y la pega a él y le replica. –Sólo contigo estoy muy agusto. La coje por la barbilla y le mira tiernamente, –sólo tengo para tí. Akane no sabe que responder, así que se sonroja. Él al verla de esa manera se acerca y le da un beso en su mejilla. Ese gesto de Ranma le provoca miles y miles de maripositas revolotiando en su estomago. –Vamos Akane entremos al salón que se nos hace tarde. Detrás de ellos venía Ukyo agarrada de mano a Ryoga. Se le veía muy feliz a los dos. Ranma al verlo se siente muy feliz de saber que su mejor amiga habeia encontrado el amor, aunque fuese con ese despistado, pero bueno eso lo ponía muy alegre y aprieta la mano de Akane y la acerca y le transmite la alegría que sentía a ella. Se va congelando la escena y se ven dos parejitas muy juntas y felices hablando amenamente comos muy buenos amigos.

FIN

Gracias por sus review. No me demande pues ahora debo de acabar los eternos enamorados pues tengo como 3 fic de Ranma empezado que no he posteado.

Gracias a todos y todas que me han dado su review y han leído mi historia. Muchas Gracias.

Att

Maité-chan


End file.
